


❖ Enchanting Anathema ❖

by Hyperionova



Series: ANATHEMA [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blindness, Disability, Disabled Character, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Royalty, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new Crown Prince of Servanya, Kai has more than some travails on his plate. Firstly, he is in love with his own twin brother, who has cruelly shoved Kai away for good. Secondly, Jongin is dying.<br/>(I should warn you. There's going to be mpreg. Rape will be mentioned, although there won't be any of it graphically described in the story. This story features Sehun/Sekai as well. I think you guys should prepare your hearts for both Jongin and Sehun this time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silence of the court gets his dander up after its third wave. He is annoyed, to say the least, that everyone expects him to say something every time someone has thrown their coin in. What is he supposed to reply when the Viscount of Delzaniya says, “The Delzaniya’s King’s court does not approve of your concordat with the Kingdom of Hespira,” or when the Duke of Liye of the Kingdom of Servanya informs him that, “The provision for the townspeople of Liye has significantly decreased over the few weeks,” or when the emissary from the Kingdom of Reziwin says, “The Queen of Reziwin wishes to have your word in the condolences for her Duke,” or when Gavin, the Queen’s most trusted advisor in the court, asks him, “Which troops shall we send to the borders to weather the storm there?” or when the nobleman from Reziwin, their mystical neighbouring Kingdom offers Kai a Reziwinian concubine if he’s planning to wed the Princess of Delzaniya.

“It’s too early to talk about that,” the Queen cuts in and Kai passes his mother a grateful nod.

“It’s never too early to speak of alliances, Your Majesty,” says the nobleman with all respect. “Her Majesty, the Queen of Reziwin is willing to extend an alliance with Servanya and Her new King.”

_New King._

Kai closes his eyes momentarily and sucks in a shaky breath. A couple of moons ago, he never would have even fathomed the thought of becoming the ruler of all of Servanya, which had been nothing but brutal to him since he was a child.

“He is not yet a King,” the Queen says carefully. “But he will be. Until then, tell your Queen she needs not hasten the process of an alliance with us.”

Kai has only heard of the Kingdom, although many Reziwinians do visit Servanya often, but they are not usually welcomed to stay. He knows it has something to do with the magick and seductive traits Reziwinians bring along with them.

Since olden times, in the times of mysteries, when mice ran after lions, when rats chased cats, the Kingdom of Reziwin and Her men was blessed with the grace of begetting children, or so Kai has heard. Now, very few Reziwinian men still have the grace of conceiving, but it still exists. He isn’t sure if the folklores are real since he hasn’t exactly been in the company of Reziwinians prior to this. The Kingdom of Reziwin is celebrated for the magick that comes from the ground, hovers in the air, lives in every Reziwin-born person. It sounds enchanting, really. Twice as rich as Servanya, twice as magickal as Servanya. So Kai isn’t sure why his mother, the Queen hasn’t already formed an alliance with Reziwin.

“When will you hold the official banquet to celebrate your returned Crown Prince, Your Excellency?” asks a minister.

The Queen looks to Gavin, who bows his head to her. “Nine days from today,” Gavin informs them and the noblemen around the table begin to chatter under their breaths. Kai slumps back against his throne and heaves a sigh. He, then, gazes to Jongin, who is seated across him at the table and has his eyes fixed on the folded parchment before him.

Gavin further elaborates on the details of the banquet and reads out the list of guests they’d be inviting. Kai doesn’t recognize a single name, but some of the Kingdoms and Provinces register to his brain. It’s a pretty long list and none of Kai’s friends is invited. He scoffs out loud, interrupting Gavin. Passing Kai a vexed scowl, the old man puts the list down. “Is there something that displeases Your Highness?” he asks through his grit teeth.

Kai shrugs, casually leaning back against the cushioned seat. “Looks like you’ve made all the arrangements. Am I even invited to my banquet?”

A soft round of chuckles passes around and Gavin’s scowl deepens. “I would appreciate it if you could take this seriously, Your Majesty.”

Kai fights the urge to roll his eyes at the old man. “Speaking of things I can’t take seriously, your beard is really distracting.”

The noblemen break into furious guffaws and Kai smirks at the reddening man. The laughter dies and so does Kai’s smug complacency when Jongin jolts up to his feet, shoving his throne back. With a ferocious and grim glare etched on his strained face, Jongin storms out of the court with his personal guards hurrying after him. Kai lets out a sigh, swallowing the Queen’s morbid frown.

“Pardon me,” Kai rises to his feet and heads outside. He knows he shouldn’t ask anyone to pardon him. He could just get up and leave. He’s the Prince, he’s the future King. But a barbarian can never become a Prince or a King just by sporting fancy clothes and a neat hairdo.

He doesn’t find Jongin in the hallway, so he sucks in a deep breath and wends his way to Jongin’s chamber. The guards outside the chamber straighten up and greet Kai with a bow of their heads before they open the doors.

Jongin is restlessly pacing the floor of his chamber with his arms folded before his chest and when he notices Kai’s presence as the doors are closed, he grits his teeth, scowling hard. He turns his back to Kai and faces the window, glaring at the sunlight that leaves patches of its glory on the floor.

Kai sighs and walks over to him. When he places his hands on the sides of Jongin’s waist, he feels Jongin shudder. “Stop treating me so coldly, Jongin,” he whispers against Jongin’s ear and snakes his arms around Jongin’s waist. “You’re certainly not that cruel to be so heartless towards me.”

“Let go,” Jongin forcefully unlocks Kai’s arms and pulls away. Kai lets out a breath of exasperation as Jongin turns around and faces him. “This is important, Kai. It is important that you _learn_ the ways as fast as you can.”

“I never wanted any of this, remember?” Kai tries to keep his voice as quiet as he can. He really doesn’t want to infuriate Jongin any further. It’s good enough that Jongin is at least talking to him today. “You should be the King, Jongin. Everyone knows that. You know that. Remember? This whole _‘the firstborn should be the rightful King’_ was all _your_ idea.”

“And yet you stayed,” Jongin spits, clenching his jaw.

“For you!” Kai groans. “I stayed to stay close to you!”

Jongin turns his back to Kai, letting out an audible breath of infuriation. “Leave.”

“Jongin,” Kai purrs miserably, curling an arm around Jongin’s waist again and nuzzles his nose into the side of Jongin’s neck. “Have you no kindness spared for me in your heart?” he whispers. “Stop pushing me away, Jongin. Stop killing me so silently like this.”

It only earns him a strike across his cheek when Jongin backhands his face before he retrieves from Kai’s arms. “I said _leave_ ,” he growls. “You are forgetting where you stand. We’re brothers. And I will be your confidante in your court when you’re King. Until then, do not take liberties with me.”

Kai clenches his eyes shut for a moment, calming his breathing. “Okay. All right,” he murmurs and his eyes fling open. “If that’s what you want.”

“You know very well that is what I want.”

Kai turns on his heel and exits the chamber.

 

❖❖❖

 

When he returns to the court’s garden, he finds the Queen ordering her lady-in-waiting to leave. She turns to Kai and smiles in his way. “Is he mad?” she asks.

“Furious that I am an embarrassment to the court,” Kai sighs as his mother takes his arm and guides him through the garden.

“I told him this would be a horrible thought.”

Kai couldn’t agree more with her. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“But you are and the Kingdom is yours now, Kai. It will be difficult, but properly guided, you could be the King you rightfully should be.”

They come to a stop and the Queen faces him. “How can _I_ become a King, my Queen?” Kai frowns.

The Queen raises a hand to his cheek and caresses the scar there. “We’ll smoothen all your rough edges, worry not. You should go have some rest. It’ll be a long day tomorrow in the town.”

Kai’s frown deepens. “Do I have to go? I mean, the people would certainly prefer Jongin.”

“You’re the Crown Prince now. They will embrace you just as they have embraced your brother.” There is a sudden shift in the Queen’s expression. “Jongin lives because of you. He has his sight back because of you. We are all forever indebted  to you. And although I had my doubts at first, I believe you can be a masterful King.”

Kai follows her as the Queen starts towards the veranda. “I was terrible at the court today.”

“You were,” she smirks. “But I can tell they found you refreshing. You’ll need to be wary of them. Greatly. They will try to manipulate you, push you to brash decisions. Which is why you need Gavin on your side. I know you don’t get on best terms with him and neither does he see eye to eye with you, but believe me. He will see to it that you become a strong King, whom no one will dare challenge. Gavin has the best intentions for us all. You saw today, how everyone pushed you.”

“Yeah,” he mutters. “What of the Reziwin envoys? They seem really keen about an alliance with us.”

The Queen brings her hands to the railing and Kai follows her gaze. Servants are toiling everywhere he turns and this is one thing he can never get used to. He used to toil harder than those people to even get a morsel of bread for dinner and now, he stands in luxurious attires with his own squires and lackeys. “We need to be prudent about Reziwin. I’m sure you have at least heard of their fashion of living.”

Kai offers a curt nod of his head. “I have.”

“If we have an alliance with them, they will demand more access into Servanya and we can’t have that.”

“Why not?”

“Men lay with men, women with women. Children are begotten from men while women wed women. Does it not repulse you? The Queen is married to the Lady of Gravison Province. Their way makes the skin of people from all the other Kingdoms crawl.”

Kai swallows. He knows his mother would have nothing nice to say if she knew about what he and Jongin share. _Shared_. Even thinking about it hurts him. The one beautiful night they made love to each other can never be relived. Jongin is just repulsed as his mother would be. Jongin hates himself for it and he hates Kai even more for lying to him and tricking him into falling in love with him.

“It’s not as though our men and women don’t sleep with members of their own gender here,” Kai calmly puts out and his mother tosses him a scornful look.

“It is not a lifestyle I embrace, but I turn a blind eye to those lowborn scums.”

Kai wants to scoff. “Their magick comes from their land as ours comes from Servanya. We have horrors on our land, too.”

“Theirs is revolting,” she sighs. “An abomination. They do it as a culture.”

“I see no wrong in that.”

“Kai, you still have a lot to learn. Reziwin is not the only Kingdom for you to be chary of. _Your_ people come first. And I know you take both men and women to your bed.” Kai blinks at her. “But try to refrain from bedding men hereon. You are the future King of Servanya. You _will_ need a Queen.”

With that, his mother leaves him to his thoughts and Kai rubs his temples tiredly. This was not what he had in mind when they returned about a moon ago and Jongin had finally let go of his hand in disgust before he confronted his mother. He had ordered his mother that day, _“He will not go anywhere. He is the rightful heir to the throne. Own up to your mistakes at least now, mother.”_

And Kai had selfishly agreed to stay because he loves Jongin and hurting by staying by his side seemed like a better option than hurting by staying away from him then. Now, he isn’t so sure.

He had been spending weeks being caught up with various things related to politics and the monarchy, and he sort of things he had got the hang of it, although all that he wants right now is Jongin. And ironically, that’s the only thing he can’t have. It has been tough. Learning the ways of royalties most of all, which Kai hates the most, but he endures with everything because by the end of the day, he’d still be close to Jongin and that is all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinner or saint, it is a winter morning that no one wants to welcome. The bitter, wintry breeze gusts into the chamber when the chambermaid pushes the windows open. Kai is used to the cold, he is used to waking up to the brutal winter. What he isn’t used to is greeting this cold cocooned in silks and eiderdowns. He pushes the covers aside and sits up, rubbing his eyes on the hilt of his palms. The chambermaids do a little curtsy and Kai stretches his arms over his head.

There is another thing on the list of things he can never get used to.

“Good morning, My Liege,” says the head lady, bowing her head. “I have prepared a warm bath for you and your ladies will attend you to it.”

Kai swallows, climbing out of the bed, which is palpably too big for one. This chamber is too big for one. It’s too big for a hundred people! “Good morning,” he mutters. The head lady, Abigail, is a middle-aged woman and she attends her Queen. But for the past couple of weeks, she has been spending more time grooming Kai with her group of lasses, who go all red and pink whenever Kai even looks to them.

“The riding raiment is ready,” says Abigail. She, then nods to her ladies and the chambermaids hurry to Kai’s sides at once. Kai tries to not to shift too much, but having them strip him off his clothes is always a discomforting morning and evening ritual. They unlace his nightshirt gently, as if to treat to a King and when one of the ladies peels the shirt off, her fingers only softly brushes Kai’s shoulders. Kai has learnt that this is _how_ the servants are supposed to attend Kings and Princes. With sensuous gentleness, which should trigger men in all the lustful ways. But the thought of having anyone else’s fingers on Jongin’s body makes his blood boil, to an extent he sometimes couldn’t contain the infuriation.

When the chambermaid crooks her fingers around the laces on Kai’s pants, Kai retreats a step. The chambermaid looks horrified for a second and she hangs her head. “Have I erred, My King?”

“No, no,” Kai glances to Abigail. “I think… I can do the rest myself. From now on. I will do this myself.”

Abigail blinks. She really looks like an intimidating woman. She straightens up and clears her throat. “A prince should not do such petty chores by himself.”

“Please, I insist.”

“A King should not plead.” Her narrowed eyes are filled with venom.

Kai lets out a heavy breath. “And a servant should not question my authority, yes?”

She inclines her head forward. “Yes, Your Highness. Do you prefer boy servants, Your Majesty? We have—”

“No, that’s not…” he trails off, rubbing his temples. “Get Gavin.”

The head lady’s eyes widen. “Gavin?”

“Yes, Gavin.”

She bows and turns to one of her ladies. “Get the royal advisor to His Majesty’s chamber at once.”

When Gavin bursts into the chamber, looking extremely irritated, he glares at Kai. “Your Highness,” he bows, although Kai knows he doesn’t want to.

“No more ladies in my chamber. Is that clear?” Kai says in an ordering tone. He hasn’t done much ordering around here since he became the _future King_ , but when he does, no one ever questions him.

“But—”

“No buts,” he snaps.

Gavin draws in a long breath with his eyes closed and nods. “Yes, Your Majesty. Who does Your Majesty prefer attend you, then?”

Kai rolls his jaw. “Can’t I just take off my own clothes and jump into the bath? Do I seriously need someone to do that for me?”

“You can’t expect things to change around here just because you can’t adjust yourself to it!” Gavin quiets down immediately and lets out a long sigh. “As you wish, Your Highness. Shall I have the men attend you?”

“Make sure they’re old.”

“Old?”

“Yeah, like your age or something.”

The ladies snicker and Gavin grimly stares at Kai. “Very well. Can you manage for just today until I’ve arranged something?”

When Kai shrugs, Gavin bows and storms out of the chamber. Abigail, then orders her ladies to attend Kai again. Kai lets them pull his pants off and assist him to the bathing chamber.

 

❖❖❖

 

This is the daily routine. Sometimes, it’s even more boring when it involves council meetings to introduce the shiny new _returned Prince_. Kai hates all of it. Absolutely all of it except breakfast. Two reasons: One, there’ll be all sorts of fancy food; two, there’ll be Jongin. What he hates the most about being a prince is the clothes he is forced to wear. Even the riding attires are overly elaborate with way too many laces and ties. Kai is sure he can get by without all these extra layers. The only thing he likes about it is the sword. Light, sleek and hangs to him like a limb at all times.

“Sire,” the drudge runs after Kai to tighten the laces of his boots. “Sire.”

“Liye is not too far from here,” Gavin says as they wend their way to the dining hall. Kai tries his best to keep focused, but Gavin is seriously droning. God, he was slaying monsters, provoking Behemoths, making fun of the testicles of giants with his two best pals, going on endless adventures, and now, he is trying to run away from this old goose that has been constantly honking after him about politics. “The guards will accompany you. You will go, wave, smile at the people and have a tea with the Baron of Liye. He might ask you to stay the night, you should accept. When you come back, we’ll go through the list for your personal guards. I have the best swordsmen for you.”

“A tea with the Baron? Is he pretty?”

Gavin’s glower is murderous, but Kai only smirks at him. “This is important.”

“I reckon,” he pauses before saying, “Will Jongin be going along?”

“No. He has other chores here.”

“What’s a more important chore than for the King’s confidante to accompany him?” he makes a turn in the hallway and heads towards Jongin’s room, hoping that he’s still in.

He is. He’s in his study. Gavin does not follow Kai into the chamber. Jongin is sitting at his desk, writing something. He brings his head up and catches Kai’s gaze for a brief moment before he returns to writing. He dips the quill in the ink and says, “What is it?”

“You’re not coming to Liye?”

“Is that a question?”

Kai grits his teeth. “I want you to come.”

“Is that an order?”

Kai walks over to the desk and slams his fists on it, startling Jongin, who glances up at him with widened eyes. “And if it is?”

A harsh expression crosses Jongin’s beautiful face. “You’d be delighted to know that I will have to follow it.”

“Then, yes, it is an order.”

Jongin lets out a sigh and folds the parchments before him on the desk. As he clears his desk, Kai watches him earnestly. Jongin is beautiful as always. Enchanting even. He is always clad in extravagant clothing, but they definitely couldn’t outshine the rare smiles Jongin’s lips form. Those smiles, Kai yearns for the most. He had done a mistake and Jongin is bend on making him suffer for it.

Jongin moves elegantly as always. He’s not a ruffian like Kai. He’s a true prince. He knows elegance, he knows grace. When he rises to his feet, he meets Kai’s eyes. “Come here.”

Kai blankly blinks at him, wordlessly staring. Did he hear it right?

Jongin says it again. “Come here, Kai.”

The sweet, sugared voice. Jongin probably underestimates know how little self-control Kai has around him.

He walks around the desk and stops before Jongin. They silently gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment and Jongin takes a step forward. His hands come up to Kai’s neck and he laces the ties of his shirt there. “A King should always dress like one,” he whispers and Kai’s eyes fall to Jongin’s pink, plush lips.

“Since when does the Prince attend the King?”

“The Prince should always attend the King.”

“Will you attend me, then?”

Jongin’s eyes flick up to Kai’s, but he isn’t scowling. There isn’t any readable expression on his face. His hands slide down and he presses them to Kai’s chest. “You need to stop, Kai.”

“Stop what, exactly?”

“This. All of this. We… this can’t.”

Kai raises his hand to the back of Jongin’s head and cups it gently. Jongin lowers his almost lidded eyes. “Why? Because we’re brothers?”

“Does it not… repulse you?”

“It does not, Jongin. The thought of being with you does not repulse me in any way. I love you and I’d want to spend every moment showing you that I do. Though, in my own rough way, as you used to point out.”

Jongin’s hands curl around Kai’s riding jacket and his parted lips begin to quiver lightly. “You shouldn’t… love me.”

“Do you not love me?” Kai keeps his voice low as he leans in, aiming for Jongin’s trembling lips. “Does the idea of lying with your own brother disgusts you so much that you’re willing to hurt me… and yourself?”

Jongin doesn’t move away when Kai presses their foreheads together. “You lied to me.”

“I didn’t want to. But a part of me wanted you even then. What I did was wrong. Jongin, you should just pick up your knife and drive it through my heart than do this to me.”

“Kai…”

Kai brushes his lips on the tip of Jongin’s nose and watches how pink Jongin’s bronze cheeks become. There is a sudden knock on the door and Jongin flies away from Kai in a heartbeat. He clears his throat and is panting a little.

“My Princes,” Gavin says, bowing when he has entered. “About time we left, Your Highness,” he tells Kai.

“My brother will join us today,” Kai declares and Gavin looks to Jongin, who gives him a nod of assurance.

“I’ll see to the riding arrangements, then.”

Once Gavin has excused himself, Kai turns to Jongin and gently takes hold of Jongin’s slender hand. Jongin lets him, although he doesn’t face Kai immediately. “I asked you a question, Jongin.”

“Stop,” Jongin lets out in a raspy breath. Kai pulls at Jongin’s hand and places the other hand on the side of Jongin’s waist. “Kai—”

“Don’t you love me anymore?”

Jongin pins his palms on Kai’s chest to create some distance between them. “That’s enough.”

“Was it all a lie, then? Did you only love the idea of me? When I loved you for all that you were?”

“I said enough.”

“That isn’t fair actually. You don’t have any flaws.”

“I do. I did.”

“Look at me,” he tips Jongin’s chin up. “Look at me.”

Jongin forces himself to look up. “Don’t do this.”

“I want you. I want all of you. That’s the only reason I’m here. I go to sleep every night, believing that you’re thinking of me, too. I wake up every morning with the hope of seeing you. Jongin—”

“We should leave,” Jongin blurts out breathlessly as though he had run miles and pulls away from. Kai exhales a sigh and nods.

“All right.” He starts towards the door when Jongin says his name. Before he could turn around, he feels the warm digits of Jongin’s hand stroke through his hair by the nape. Kai turns and faces Jongin. “What is it?”

Jongin wears a heavy frown. “Your hair… there are white streaks in them.”

Kai blinks. “What?”

“A lot of them. Are you greying so young?”

“No! No… my hair was… white before I…” he aimlessly stares into Jongin’s eyes. “Bathed in the Signum. It was… cursed, so the Signum washed it away.”

Jongin arches an eyebrow. “Well, is it turning white again?”

“I… don’t know,” Kai unconsciously scratches the back of his head.

 

❖❖❖

 

The town of Liye is rich, to say the least. Everywhere Kai turns, the banners of the reign swing and people dressed in opulent clothing walk with their heads stuck in the sky. It isn’t anything like Wakening. Hell, nothing about Liye reminds him of Wakening. While on one end of the Kingdom, such provinces thrive, while on the other, villages like Wakening are mired in mud. These are all his people now and so are the people of Wakening, no matter how much Kai loathes them.

Sylvaticus prances under him when a bunch of kids come running to him. The guards start to rein in and obstruct them from nearing Kai. “It’s okay,” Kai tells the guards, but they do not move away.

“Stand down,” Jongin orders and the guards heed him at once. They let the children pass through. Kai reins Sylvaticus to a stop and pats the horse on his neck. He smiles down at the children who laugh in awe, pointing at the majestic black beast. The kids present the King with a bow before they scurry away. Women stand at the sides with baskets of flowers and smiles on their pleasant faces and men have their hats taken off to pay their humble respects to their future King. Some of them have young boys clad in rags and tunics kneeling beside them.

“You should wave,” Jongin advises, mounted on the brown stallion beside Kai.

Kai waves, awkwardly at first and a roar of cheers surges through.

They make way to the Baron’s chateau.

When they reach the outskirt of Liye, where it is much poorer than the town itself, Kai glances to the only opulence in the area. The lavish chateau. On his way, he discerns dirt-covered boys performing labours for the well-dressed people of Liye. He saw those boys earlier, too.

“Who are they?” Kai asks Jongin who rides like a prince while Kai rides like a Hunter.

“Who?”

“Those boys dressed rags.”

“Oh, Liye and Yanwe Provinces practice slavery.”

Kai nods his head. He has heard of it, too. The Baron’s guards welcome them outside the gates. A cry captures Kai’s attention that instant and when he notices that neither Jongin nor the guards seem unbothered, Kai blinks. Then he hears the cry again. He turns his head halfway around only to see a boy clad in nothing but a tunic, not even pants, gathering a shattered clay pot from the ground as the better-dressed man whips the boy’s back.

“Clumsy!” the man, who looks like an overlord, spits on the slave boy and gives him another lash of the whip. The slave squirms, but he doesn’t protest as he picks up the scattered pieces of clay from the ground. “Do you only know how to spread your legs?!”

Kai clenches his jaw and almost dismounted when he sees Jongin shaking his head. “It’s their way,” he mutters as the gates open.

 _It’s their way?_ Kai scowls.

“We’re not here for that,” says Jongin, although Kai perceives the tortured look in Jongin’s eyes, too. Then Jongin frowns sadly, but only for a brief moment. Kai grits his teeth and keeps his gaze ahead as the screaming continues in the background.

As Jongin reins his horse, the guards freeze around Kai who hasn’t moved. He clenches his eyes and tightly grips the reins. Another miserable cry rings in Kai’s ears and that’s it.

He jumps off Sylvaticus and the guards dismount at once, too. “Kai,” Jongin calls, but Kai ignores him.

“Your Highness,” one of the guard says.

Kai waves him off and strides to the overlord who drops to his knees upon seeing Kai approaching him. “Get up,” Kai spits through his grit teeth.

“My Lord,” the man gasps, pushing himself up to his feet. Kai looks to the slave boy who is kneeling on the ground beside his master. Although tears are staining the boy’s young cheeks, he has his lips sealed tight and head hung low.

Kai turns to the overlord. He grabs the whip from the ground and the overlord gapes at him. “Here,” he hands the whip back to the overlord who accepts it with a shaking hand. “You will see me when I come back.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Until then, keep whipping yourself.”

The overlord’s eyes bulge out. “S-sire?”

Kai glances to his guard who draws his sword out. “See to it that he doesn’t stop until I return. Take his head off if he stops even for a moment.”

“You heard the King’s order!” the guard snaps and the overlord nods his head.

Jongin is smiling at him when Kai walks back to him and mounts his horse. “Trying to be a King?” Jongin asks in a low voice.

“Trying to be a good one.”

As they ride past the gates, Jongin says, “You already are.”


	3. Chapter 3

As the town itself, the chateau speaks of the splendour graced upon the Province. Ornaments of luxuriance floridly decorate the interiors. Servants and slaves alike bow their heads before the Crown Prince, and Kai helplessly cringes within. This is the respect he gets now. A speck of dirt from Wakening, now the ruler of all of Servanya. Fate is a funny thing, indeed. Even so, Kai would trade all of this flamboyant, high-flown luxury for his bow, arrows and fresh-hot adventure. Speaking of adventure, all of Kai aches for a whiff of the forest and the company of his friends, his brothers.

He had given up everything that he is used to for Jongin, only to be given the cold shoulder by the boy he so dearly learned to love. None of this is exactly his fault, is it? Jongin had coaxed him with his sweet words, with his tender touches, with his benignity and with his kind heart. Kai was a man who never welcomed love or such rubbish. He never wanted any of this, he never wanted to get hurt again and again, and die silently every time Jongin looks at him in utter scorn or does not even bother to look at him at all. What once was so innocent and pure between them is now seen with disdainful contempt.

He never asked for any of this, but he will endure it all. For Jongin.

It’s odd. Everyone would want to be a King. Everyone would want to at least kiss the King’s boot. All that Kai wants is to… live in the forest, amidst flowers, kissing Jongin. And for all the he knows, Jongin once wanted it, too.

A man shows up in the hallway with men and women by his sides and a cheery grin plastered to his face. Kai is vaguely aware of Jongin’s silent presence behind him. “My Liege!” the man, who is dressed in excessive extravagance greets and bows before Kai. Must be the Baron.

He is neither pretty nor young. Kai must be sure to make deliver this remark to Gavin when he returns.

The Baron generously drops to one of his knees and takes Kai’s hand, kissing the back of it. “Welcome, to our humble house,” says the Baron, releasing Kai’s hand. “My Prince,” he turns to Jongin and when he kisses the back of Jongin’s hand, Kai wipes his, where the Baron had kissed, on his pants, earning a snicker from the guards and the servants. “It is an honour having you here.”

“Rise, Lord Dertal,” says Jongin in a princely manner, still gently holding the Baron’s hand. “It is our pleasure.”

Kai fights the urge to slap the Baron’s hand from Jongin’s.

“If Your Majesties will follow me,” the Baron says with a smile, holding an arm out.

They enter a drawing room with a long table, readied with a grand assortment of food and wine. There is a lavishly dressed woman standing by the table and she bows before them. They are, then seated at the table and Kai grimly scowls at Jongin who takes the seat between the Baron and a woman, instead of sitting near him. “Ah, Kai hasn’t met Lady Ratinia before,” Jongin says, smiling pleasantly. It’s been a while since Kai had seen him smile like that. He had only smiled that way before he died, when he was planting lovely kisses in Kai’s palm.

“Oh, yes,” the Baron stands along with the woman. Kai knows he doesn’t need to rise, so he stays seated. The woman bows again. “This is my wife, Lady Ratinia.”

“Pleasure to be in the presence of His Highness,” the Baroness says and Kai smiles at her.

“Pleasure is all mine.”

“And this is my daughter,” the Baron waves a girl, who is standing by the servants at the back, to come forth. Kai keeps his eyes on the girl for a moment, longer than he should. She is ravishing. Her golden hair fountains over her full, round moulds of breasts, her cheeks are blushing pink and her lips are the lightest hue of red. She does a curtsy without bringing her eyes up. Jongin clears his throat and Kai looks to him, half-expecting to see Jongin glaring. But all that Jongin’s expression gives away is that he is not really bothered.

The Baron flaunts his daughter for a while and Kai gives the girl what she wants. A smile. “Let us dine,” says the Baron, taking his seat again.

“I was told we would be here for tea,” Kai says, glancing to the food spread on the table. It’s enough to feed a village.

The Baron laughs. “Would a tea satisfy the King’s appetite?! It’s as though to say just _one_ woman could satisfy the King’s need.”

Kai just smiles. Another note to make to Gavin: _If anyone should ever to talk that way to the King again, they should be executed._ _Especially if it’s the Baron._

Jongin is suppressing a laugh so palpable. The wine is poured and the food is served. Conversations engage.

“It is wonderful to have the new Prince here,” says the Baron after a moment. “They say you are not what it seems.”

“And what is that?” Kai demands subtly.

“A skilled Hunter, you were raised as.”

“That is true.”

The Baron smiles to himself, taking pride in his knowledge about the future King. “You have made quite a name for yourself as a Hunter. Say, would you give us the honour of going on hunting with us one day?”

Kai’s heart jumps. “Yes, that’ll be splendid. I have missed it a great deal.”

“Marvellous! We shall hunt for hares and boars, perhaps if we’re lucky, a doe.”

Kai’s heart sinks again. Seriously? Hares and boars? Had Kris and Yixing been here, they’d be laughing their stomachs out. “Of course,” Kai mumbles and drains the cup before the servant refills it with mulled wine.

“What of you, My Prince? Would you be joining?” the Baron asks Jongin.

“Oh, hunting and Hunters are not exactly my arena. I don’t do them.” Jongin’s eyes flick to Kai. “I find them rather… aggressive and dull, to say the least.”

Kai’s eyebrows furrow into a glower. He lets out a deliberate snort. “Insofar, I think you _do_ Hunters quite well, in spite of them being aggressive and dull.”

A silence follows as Jongin’s expression hardens.

“Such contrasts between the brothers,” the Baroness is the one who comments, breaking the silence. “It is astonishing. You both do not even look alike.”

“They do. But Prince Kai has the rough looks of a Hunter,” the Baron adds in. “Very Kingly indeed.”

Kai cocks an eyebrow at Jongin, smirking as he raising his wine cup as if to toast. Jongin looks away, scowling.

“You will make sure that the people of Liye is familiar with their new Crown Prince, won’t you?” Jongin says to the Baron.

“Of course. His reign will extend to all of Servanya and Liye will be no exception. Our people will side with him.”

A slave boy catches Kai’s attention momentarily. The boy is using a bundled rag to mop the spilt liquid on the hallway. Letting out a sigh, Kai turns to face the Baron. “How long has slavery been a common practice in Liye?” he demands.

It takes the Baron a moment to respond. “Um… for as long as we all know, Your Highness.”

“Have the slaves always been mistreated this way?”

“Mistreated?”

“Kai,” Jongin interrupts. “What my _brother_ is meaning to ask is—”

“What I’m meaning to ask if you have always treated the slaves worse than the craps you feed your dogs.” Kai cuts in with a furious growl and Jongin falls silent, lowering his head.

The Baron and his Baroness look at Kai in confusion. “Is there a… problem, Your Highness?” asks the Baron.

Kai clenches his jaw. “Nothing.” It’s no point talking to them about this. He will have to deal with it with the council.

“Oh, My Liege, you will have to give us the pleasure of housing you for a night,” the Baron says. “And tomorrow, we shall hunt.”

Kai looks to Jongin, who does not seem like he is going to save Kai from this. “It’ll be great,” Jongin says. “We would love to.”

“The best chambers for the King and the Prince. And I suppose my daughter will be more than happy to attend you, Prince Jongin.”

Kai clenches his fists when Jongin smiles at the Baron. “Of course, Lord Dertal,” says Jongin.

“And the King shall be attended by our ladies.”

When Kai glances to the ladies standing around the drawing room, he swallows and he notices Jongin smirking slyly. Darn Jongin if he thinks he can trump Kai here. “There will be no need for that. My brother and I will room together tonight if we were to stay here and will be attended together. So prepare the biggest chamber you have.”

The Baron’s eyes widen and Jongin opens his mouth to protest.

“King’s orders,” Kai says, smiling and the Baron nods his head. Jongin’s eyebrows knit into a lour.

“Very well, Your Highness.”

 

❖❖❖

 

As the ladies attend Jongin, carefully taking his outer riding clothes off, Kai presents himself to the other ladies to let himself be stripped to his undershirt. It is a vast, exorbitant chamber with two beds. The bedframes have the carvings of the Black Carvers of Stygian Inselberg. Kai doesn’t plan on using both beds.

Jongin has his gaze elsewhere, aimlessly staring at the chamber as Kai keeps his eyes fixated on Jongin. For every piece of garment that comes off, Jongin’s cheeks grown redder, fully aware of Kai’s piercing gaze on him.

“That’s enough,” he orders and the ladies step away at once. “Leave us.”

As soon as they are left alone in the room, Kai glances to the only candles that are lit, extending its illumination to the maroon walls of the chamber. Jongin’s hard expression hasn’t softened.

“Not your plan?” Kai asks with a smug smile and Jongin shoots him a glare. He wordlessly flumps on the edge of the bed, only clad in his thin-white undershirt and pants. The shirt’s laces are undone by the chest, exposing the sweet, soft skin of Jongin’s sternum. Kai’s mouth almost waters. Does Jongin even know how beautiful he is? Whether he’s scowling or smiling.

When Kai walks over to the bed Jongin is perched on and leans forward, pressing his hands to the mattress, on either side of Jongin’s hips, Jongin’s head whips up and he sucks in a subtle gasp. Their eyes and foreheads meet with Kai leaning down. “What are you doing?” Jongin reclines back to prevent their lips from brushing. “Go sleep on your bed.”

“Do you really want me to?” Kai purrs, leaning closer and Jongin leans further back.

“Yes.” His lips are quivering.

“Then why are you all pink and shaking?”

“I… I’m not,” he breathes out as Kai brings a knee onto the bed. “Kai, stop.”

“No one’s here. Just you and me.” He keeps advancing until Jongin’s back is pressed against the bed.

“Kai, get… off… me. Please,” he pleads in a trembling breath, turning his face away, only exposing his neck for Kai’s lips to ravage. Kai places a gentle kiss on the side of Jongin’s neck and feels Jongin shudder beneath him. Jongin’s hands come up to clench Kai’s undershirt by the chest. “S-stop.”

“Your lips keep asking me to stop, but your body says otherwise, Jongin,” he exhales, skimming the heat of Jongin’s neck with his lips. “Will you accept me or… do I have to order you?” he drags his lips up Jongin’s neck and presses them to the corner of Jongin’s jaw. A breathy moan escapes Jongin’s lips and he quickly purses his lips tight. Kai smirks up at him. “Stop holding back, Jongin. Moan, scream, say my name. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me inside you.” He presses his knee between Jongin’s thighs and Jongin lets out a muffled whimper.

“Stop, Kai. Get off me. Please.”

“No.”


	4. Chapter 4

“No?” Jongin asks quietly, gawking at Kai with widened eyes.

“Do you really not want me, Jongin?” Kai feathers his lips on Jongin’s neck. He smells enchanting, beguiling to say the least. “You know, if you really want me to stay away, you should not shiver every time I come closer, every time I touch you. You shouldn’t smell so good. Your lips shouldn’t tremble, as though they want me to kiss them. Because trust me, you test the limits of my patience.”

Jongin’s body jerks a little, shaking against Kai’s chest. He wants Kai, Kai knows that much. But his sense of morality is holding him back. Kai just needs to nurture him, coax him, little by little until Jongin will become comfortable. Until he will come undone and succumb to the need of Kai’s affection. It might take forever, but Kai needs to at least try.

The faint flickers of the candles’ light hover across the walls, wheedling the cold, dark night into the chamber. Kai slides his hand into Jongin’s undershirt and caresses the side of his torso. Jongin’s hands tighten around Kai’s shirt by the chest. Kai presses his palm to the balanced planes of Jongin’s hot stomach under the shirt and softly kisses Jongin’s chin. “I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to,” he mutters against the chin and plants a gentle kiss on it again. Jongin has his eyes clenched tight. When Kai’s fingers glide into Jongin’s pants, Jongin’s back arches off the bed and into Kai’s body.

Kai drops to Jongin’s side on the bed and pins their bodies together. “Do you want me to stop?” he murmurs, peppering Jongin’s cheek with languid, soft kisses. Jongin only clenches his jaw and clasps his hand around Kai’s forearm when Kai wraps his fingers around the hot, limp shaft that steadily hardens in his grip. “I want to give you the pleasure, Jongin,” Kai whispers into Jongin’s warm, pinked cheek, thumbing the slit on Jongin’s pulsating member.

“Oh, my God,” Jongin rasps out, gripping Kai’s forearm and sucks in a moan. “Ah…”

Kai fondles the balls, cupping and kneading them before he pumps Jongin’s well-hardened erection. Jongin finally gives in and his moans begin to resound in the chamber. He pants with an open mouth, the back of his head pressing into the pillow and back bucking off the mattress. He thrusts into Kai’s hand, furiously holding onto Kai’s forearm.

“Ahh… ah…”

“Shh, shh,” Kai hushes him, continuously kissing all over Jongin’s cheek and only the corner of his lips. “The guards outside will hear.” He is smiling against Jongin’s cheek while filling it with gentle kiss as Jongin helplessly tries to suppress his moan.

“Kai, ahh… oh, lord…” he pants again as Kai picks up the pace of his strokes.

“Shh,” he whispers again, lightly kissing the corner of Jongin’s jaw. He will never see Jongin as beautiful as he is right this instant, giving in to the pleasure Kai is offering him, though it isn’t much. “Shh.”

“Shut. Up,” Jongin growls as if he’s in pain and grabs Kai’s hand around his erection. “Fa… faster.”

Kai’s eyes bulge out, but he smirks and kisses the corner of Jongin’s eye, stroking him harder. It is so easy and Jongin makes it so simple. When he comes, his hot seeds spill all over Kai’s hand and Kai doesn’t stop until Jongin is completely out of breath. “You have absolutely to self-control when you’re… weak, do you?” Kai purrs, brushing his nose against Jongin’s ear. “That is so beautiful. _You_ are so beautiful, Jongin.”

Jongin does not move even an inch as he gathers his breaths and senses with his chest heaving laboriously. Kai pulls his hand out and raises it to his mouth. Jongin finally turns his head and faces Kai. He blinks, lips parted and gasping for air. Kai sucks the sticky, white spills off his thumb and knuckles as Jongin sensuously watches him.

Then Kai drops his head on the pillow and continuous to hold Jongin’s tired gaze. “You taste awfully sweet.”

 _Stop it_ , Jongin’s eyes tacitly protest while his cheeks glow in the candle light. He reclines on the bed and turns his back to Kai. Letting out a sigh, Kai slithers an arm around Jongin’s waist and nuzzles his nose in the nape of Jongin’s neck. Jongin poses no objection and Kai smiles, pressing a kiss to the nape.

“Can you go sleep on your bed now?” Jongin slurs under his breath, although his relaxed tone suggests he doesn’t want Kai to move.

“No,” Kai mumbles, nuzzling his nose into Jongin’s scented hair. “I won’t do anything, I promise. Let me sleep here.”

Jongin only lets out an exasperated breath. When Kai deliberately edges closer, pressing his hips to Jongin’s buttocks, Jongin hisses and slaps his arm that is curled around his body. Kai shifts back. “Keep your winkle off me, then,” he snaps, propping himself up on his elbow and scowling back at Kai.

Kai raises his palm in defence. “I’m sorry, my _what_?”

Jongin scowls harder. “Your old man,” he kicks Kai’s knee to shove him back.

Kai helplessly laughs, making the whole bed shake. “Oh, you mean the old man in my pants. All right, noted. I won’t let him touch your beautiful round bum that is killing me with its sheer existence.”

“Kai,” Jongin grumbles, frowning aggressively.

“Okay, okay,” Kai tries to calm his laughter. “Old man Winkle is all shrivelled up. I swear. He won’t bother you tonight.”

Shaking his head, Jongin settles back on the bed. Kai licks his lips, glancing down to Jongin’s rear. Only the thin fabric of the white pants is in his way. Kai lightly brushes his hand on Jongin’s rear and that earns him a growl along with a brutal slap on his hand. “Get up. Get up! Off my bed, your dirty pervert!”

“Are you kidding me?” Kai chuckles, pushing himself up, supporting his weight on his elbows. “You just realized that? I was a dirty pervert when I saw you in a wet shirt when we were chased by… oh, what did you call it, ah, Babymoth.”

Jongin’s frown only worsens. “I won’t hesitate to kick you out of my bed, Kai.”

“Wait, are you allowed to do that? I mean, I am the King.”

Jongin lockjaw tightens. “Fine,” he starts to get off the bed, but Kai catches his wrist and yanks him back to the bed. He grips Jongin in his arms with Jongin’s back pressed to his chest. “Kai!”

“Don’t scream if you don’t want the guards to think we’re having sex.”

Jongin clamps his mouth shut at once, but struggles to break free from Kai’s lock. “Let go!”

“Don’t work yourself up, Jongin,” he laughs, throwing his legs around Jongin’s waist from behind. Jongin is completely locked in his grip now. “It’s futile.”

“Are you even a fully grown man?! Why are you so immature?! We’re rolling on the bed!”

“Good. Give me a kiss and I’ll leave you be.”

“What? Stop it, Kai! Let go of me!” he struggles to release himself and Kai deliberately loosens his grip. As though he had broken lose all by himself, Jongin proudly shifts and grabs Kai’s wrists.

With a few tugs, Kai is trapped under Jongin now. Jongin straddles Kai, kneeling on either side of Kai’s waist and pins Kai’s wrists to the headboard. Panting heavily, Jongin smirks down Kai. Kai smugly smiles back, letting Jongin enjoy his victory of having mounted Kai.

Kai bucks his hips up and his crotch is rammed between Jongin’s thighs, which instantly paralyses Jongin. He lets go of Kai’s wrists at once and dismounts Kai. Out of breath, the Prince falls on the bed beside Kai and scowls at Kai. “I’m tired. I want to sleep,” he says.

“Go ahead,” Kai whispers, flashing a lopsided grin with his head propped in his hand as he fixes his eyes on Jongin. “Good night.”

Jongin holds Kai’s gaze for a little while longer before he tosses onto his side, back facing Kai. Kai pulls the silken eiderdown over Jongin and takes his spot on the mattress.

 

❖❖❖

 

Kai does not rouse to the usual ring of the chapel bells. It is an odd, alarming noise that jolts him awake. His eyes slowly flutter open in vexation. It is still faintly dark, but the sun is coming up outside. The first light is preening on its glory on the other side of the blue drapes. The bed is empty beside him.

He shoots upright when he hears the jagging hack again. He glances around the chamber for a moment before realizing the coughing noise is coming from the bathing chamber. He shoves the eiderdown aside and hurries out of the bed.

When he peers into the bathing chamber, he finds Jongin arching over the water-filled basin, coughing out thick, red liquid. Red swirls in the water in the basin and Kai’s heart drops to his stomach.

“Jongin!” he rasps and bursts in. Jongin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks to Kai.

“I’m fine,” he says in a hoarse voice when Kai takes him in his arms.

“ _Fine_?! You’re fucking coughing blood! We need to get you to the physician forthright!”

Jongin leans heavily against Kai. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I wasn’t coughing blood. It was just… a little.” He, then pushes Kai away to lave his mouth and hands. “Probably nothing.”

Kai presses his hand to Jongin’s back as he washes his face with the water from the other basin. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.”


	5. Chapter 5

“That was a splendid hunt!” the Baron exclaims when they burst into the chateau. They had left in the morning and due to the Baron’s unversed callowness in hunting, it had taken all day and as the evening befalls them, they had returned with Kai being the victor of the day and the hunt.

“Splendid indeed,” Kai mumbles behind his cold lips, recalling how the Baron could not even shoot an arrow straight. He is really all mouth and no trousers. It has, however, been a perfect opportunity for Kai to impose authority over his own guards, who now see and respect him as someone adroit and backboned. A charming quality commonly sought in Kings.

The Baroness welcomes them at the entrance with a smile and a clothing as the servants and slaves carry the bucks and coneys in. All of them hunted by Kai. They had hunted only near the outskirts of the forest where the jays don’t sing and they were rather fortunate to have found these animals during winter. “Ah,” her husband chimes and accepts the emerald-embellished blue robe. “Tonight, we celebrate with mead, hop wine and venison! Of course, the women to pleasure the King,” the Baron smirks, presenting Kai the robe. It is a lavish King’s mantle and Kai tries to not to gape at it. “Do accept our humble offer, Your Highness. You are a spectacular young man.”

“Uh… for me?” Kai could not possibly picture himself in such an extravagant thing, robe or not. The guard by Kai’s side accepts it in Kai’s place. “Thank you.”

The Baron is all smiles. “Now, for the celebration. Will you do us the honour of joining us? After a refreshment, that is.”

“Of course.” If there’s mead and hop wine, why would Kai ever decline?

The Baron waves his hand at the ladies standing behind them and at his signal they hurry forward. They take Kai’s hunting weapons, each flashing Kai a humble smile. They, then accompany Kai to his chamber where he founds another set of women. Beautiful women with ripe chests and full lips.

Kai does not want to complain. He would have definitely liked all of this if only he isn’t so lovesick. Well, it isn’t to say that he doesn’t like this. He does. He appreciates women. They’re the beautiful assets to the world. Simply being surrounded by all these curvy, luscious women makes him feel like a King. And he knows what the Baron is pushing onto him. Had he been the old Kai, things would have been different. However, right now, all the touch that he wants is Jongin’s. Speaking of Jongin, he hadn’t joined them for the hunt today and Kai hadn’t bothered to force him. He was feeling rather ill this morning, which has been worrying Kai for quite some while.

Jongin is nowhere in the chamber now.

The riding raiment comes off when two of the ladies unlace it. Kai lets them. Their slender fingers skim his back and collarbones when they take the rest of the clothes off. He couldn’t exactly order the Baron to fetch him men servants. And after seeing all the handsome men servants the Baron has, he isn’t sure if that would be a _healthy_ alternative either.

Once the bathing and the embrocation are done, Kai is dressed by the ladies. In an elaborately embroidered black shirt, a pair of black pants and the blue mantle. The mantle flows to the floor from the back, draped over his shoulders. Okay, now he feels sort of ridiculous, garbed in the mantle and all. But this mantle gives him the highest, strongest status in any room.

Kai bites his lower lip when a red-haired woman pins the mantle to his shoulders. Darn the Lord. She is stunning and he does sort of take a furious liking in particularly redheads. It is no surprise, really. Kai tries to calm his _Old Man Winkle_. Jongin and his stupid, innocent, endearing adorableness that kills Kai again and again. Last night, however, had proven that there’s still a chance. Jongin still wants him.

The celebration (for what reason, Kai doesn’t know because the Baron sucked at hunting) is held in a room as vast as a hall in the chateau. There are cushions splayed everywhere on the floor, fit for a King. Everyone in the room bows and Jongin is still nowhere to be seen.

“My men will join me in this merriment,” Kai announces and hears an onslaught of cheers among the guards. The Baron bows his head and the celebration for-God-knows-what commences. Kai doesn’t really care. Where _is_ Jongin, by the way?

 

❖❖❖

 

Kai’s eyes swivelled to the back of his spinning head. He is laughing, but he doesn’t know why. He is vaguely aware of the Baroness’ hand on his knee and the Baron clapping the back of his shoulder. Some of the guards are singing and some are cursing like Ghivonian Sea Pirates, clinking wine cups. Some of the Baron’s own guards are shoving and hitting the slaves closest to them, just for the sheer fun of it. If Kai isn’t so rat-arsed and foxed, he would have had his knuckles in their throats. But he is way too sozzled to even think straight.

“Where… is my brother?” he asks in a tipsy tone. He does not know whom he asked, but someone answers.

“I saw him by the stables, My Lord.”

“Stable?” Kai blinks sleepily and settles his cup down on the ground before he rises from the cushions he was reclined on. Nobody, but the sober servants notice when Kai slips out of the room.

His feet fumble for steady steps for a moment and when he regains the stability, he heads straight for the stables, only stopping once to demand a servant about where the stable is.

The dim yellow light of a fire from the inside of the stables peeks through the wood cracks when Kai finds the stable. The whirling of his head worsens as bad as his wine-reeked breath. He unsteadily pushes the doors open and groans when he finds Jongin stroking a half-asleep horse in the stall. His brown mare, Aethon. Jongin spends most of his free time with the horses, particularly this new one.

Sylvaticus prances and whinnies every time he’s around Aethon, who does not even give him a bat of her beautiful eyes. Boy has been trying to mate with the glorious mare for weeks now, only to be completely ignored by her. Ironic. Really ironic. Kai wants to sob into the ground. He and Sylvaticus are being tormented unreasonably.

He shuts the stable doors close and Jongin’s head perks up. His eyes widen a little, but only briefly, upon noticing Kai’s presence in the stable. Kai looks to his well-attended black beast, who is all asleep.

“I was looking everywhere for you,” Kai blurts out, walking over to Jongin.

Jongin stands to his feet, glaring at Kai from top to toe. “Certainly does not seem like it.”

Kai clasps a hand over his grinning mouth and then drops the hand back to his side again. “What are you doing here?”

Jongin arches an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

“Of course. Sorry,” he looks over to Aethon. “You know, she’s playing really hard to get. Sylvaticus likes her. She should give the boy a chance.”

“My horse has her standards high,” Jongin says and Kai blinks at him. “Your horse is a beast.”

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know he’s a warhorse. Best of the best out there. He’s strong, he’s kind, he’s totally lovable. He’s fucking gorgeous!”

“Oh, yeah? Perhaps Aethon doesn’t go for snobs.”

“Oh, he’s a snob! She’s the one walking on her heels, with her chin held high and swaying her sexy hips here and there, seducing poor innocent Sylvaticus. And then, you’re going to tell me she’s not into him?! She is! She wants him. Trust me.” Kai leans against a pole to steady himself.

Jongin’s scowl suggests that he’s up for a fight now. “She’s seducing him?! How so?! He’s the shameless one kissing up to her arse, following her everywhere she goes when he clearly knows that she does not want him! Especially not in her bed! Why can’t he just respect that and leave her alone?!”

As Jongin catches his breath, an uncomfortable silence stretches between them. The wine’s inebriation is not enough for Kai to not to get hurt by what Jongin had just said. He drops his head, letting out a sigh. “Ouch,” he mutters.

Jongin clenches his jaw so palpably and turns his head away, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re drunk, Kai.”

“You and I both know that. So?”

Jongin faces him again. “You should go to bed.”

“With you.”

“No.”

“Jongin,” Kai sighs again, pulling away from the pole and takes Jongin by the hand. Jongin’s fingers hesitate to curl around Kai’s. “I want you in my bed. And I’m sorry, I respect you, but I can’t leave you alone.”

“Urgh!” Jongin yanks his hand back. “Why are you persistent?!”

“Why are you so stubborn to admit your feelings?” Kai frowns.

“Feelings?” Jongin scoffs. “Oh, my Lord. Seriously. When are you going to realize that whatever that I felt for you was gone the minute I found out that you hid the truth from me and that you are my _twin_ brother!”

Kai’s jaw falls slacking. “That’s not true,” he forcefully grabs Jongin’s arm and Jongin winces in pain. “We made love, Jongin. You… wanted me to make love to you.”

“Yeah,” Jongin pulls his arm free. “That was a mistake.”

Kai loses the last silvers of air in his lungs. He steps away from Jongin. “A mistake. How is it a mistake, Jongin? You… let me—”

“I know what I did, Kai,” he spits. “It’s about time you put this stupidity behind you and moved on.”

Kai slowly nods his head. “Okay... Okay. And you’ll be fine if I moved on.”

“I’ll be grateful if you did,” his scowl deepens.

Kai doesn’t know how he could move on. He isn’t even going to try because behind all the rough and hard façade, he still believes Jongin loves him. But it hurt. It still hurts so much.

Sucking in a shaky breath, he turns on his heel and strides out of the stable. He needs some air. Most of all, he needs to stay away from Jongin for a while.

He waves at the guards at the gate who allow him to pass through without any protest. He can tell none of the guards fear for the King’s protection after what they had seen during the hunt today.

The cottages and streets near the chateau are impoverished, to say the least. There isn’t even a torch. Kai aimlessly walks past the cottages until he reaches a water well.

Perching on the edge of the well, he closes his eyes and draws in some breaths. Jongin is going to keep pushing him away. What can Kai possibly do to convince him that the happiness they find in each other is more important than anything else? Kai wonders if Jongin is pushing him away because he genuinely does not want Kai… If he does not find the happiness in Kai anymore…

His eyes fling open when something hard bumps into his foot before it crashes the ground. He looks down and finds a man stirring on the ground. There’s water spilled all over Kai’s boots. “Oh, my God,” Kai rasps and crouches down at once to help the man up.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I am really sorry. Please, don’t hurt me,” the man cries in the darkness when Kai grabs his arms. He retrieves his hands immediately when the man frantically pulls away from Kai before he kneels with his head hung. Under the half moonlight, Kai studies the man. He is only dressed in a dirty, torn tunic that might reach to his knees when he stands. His hair is the colour of dirt at night. Barefooted, scarred, and remarkably young. He’s a boy, not a man. A slave. “I am sorry. Please, please.”

“Hey, hey,” Kai rises to his feet. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

The boy does not raise his head. He has his hands clenched into fists on his lap. Then, he searches for the knocked wooden cup from the ground. It is right next to him, but his hands are blindly searching for it as though he could spot it in the dark.

Kai picks the cup up and hands it to the boy. Ignoring the cup, the boy continues to look for something. “Here,” Kai says in a low voice.

Then the boy blinks a couple of times, still without looking up at Kai, and holds his hands out, like an orphaned beggar pleading for alms. Kai licks his lips and gently places the cup in his hands. “Thank you.” He, then waits, on his knees, head hung low.

“You… may go.”

That must have surprised the slave because the boy finally lifts his chin with arched eyebrows. Kai sees his face somewhat clearly. He’s not only young, he’s also pleasant-looking. Whatever he had done to deserve such a horrible fate…

“I can… go?” the slave asks in a whispered question.

“Uh… yes.”

“Am I… not being punished, sire?”

“ _Punished_? For what blunder?” Kai demands with his eyes widened.

The slave boy does not answer and he isn’t rising to his feet either. This is uncomfortable. “Thank you for your kindness,” he shyly says at last and stands up. “There must certainly be something I can do for you to make up for my clumsiness.”

Kai’s mouth parts open. The unmoving eyes are filled with so many untold stories, so much grief. He’s blind.

“It’s… uh… it’s okay,” he mutters, reminiscing the beautiful moments he and Jongin had shared while Jongin was still sightless.

“You may… use me however you want for what I did, sire,” the slave boy says and there is so much strain in his voice.

Kai’s chest tightens. His head is still spinning with the wine’s effects peaking in his system. Clearly the slave boy doesn’t know he’s the Crown Prince. “I insist you go home,” he sighs.

After a moment, with hesitancy and a miserable frown, the boy says, “Thank you, but… won’t you tell my master?”

A pang is sent to Kai’s heart. “No, I will not. And he will not harm you for this.”

“Th-thank… you,” the boy whispers, kneels down to bow again before he turns around, a hand extended at the front, and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wait,” Kai calls out and the slave boy comes to a stop. He slowly turns around.

“Y-yes?” he mutters, his static eyes blinking.

Walking over to the boy, Kai takes the wooden cup from the boy’s hands. The slave shudders and he releases the cup almost immediately at the brush of Kai’s fingertips. “Your water… spilled. Let me fetch you some.”

The boy only stares in fear with his lips parted and chest heaving nervously. He looks horribly scared. Kai clears his throat and returns to the well. He hauls up a bucket of water and refills the cup. The boy is still standing in the spot, without having moved an inch. His hands are trembling at his sides. Kai blinks drowsily with a series of low thrums in the back of his head making it more than difficult to see straight.

“Hey,” he murmurs gently. “You don’t have to… be afraid of me.”

The slave boy hangs his head, holding his cupped hands out. Letting out a sigh, Kai places the cup in his hands. “Thank you. For… for your kindness,” he says in a very low voice Kai barely heard it. “You should not have to,” he whispers, hanging his head even lower.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t,” Kai smiles, although the boy will not be able to see it. He briefly reminisces the moments he used to smile at Jongin when Jongin wasn’t able to see it. And now that he can see, he doesn’t _want_ to see it.

“I’m a… slave,” the boy says. Before Kai could say _I know_ , he continues. “Everyone treats me as a scum.” There is no pain in his voice, just the tone of acceptance.

“Well,” Kai scratches the back of his neck. “I’m a scum, too.”

That sparks something in the slave’s expression. He raises his head and aimlessly stares into the night for a moment. Then he says, “You are?”

“I am. Just living a life of a faker, but I’m as scummy as they come. No one I… love ever really wants me,” Kai rambles, finishing with a deep sigh.

The boy’s expression has turned piteous. “I understand how that must feel.”

“Yeah,” he mumbles.

“Do you… have a… place to stay?”

Kai cocks an eyebrow. “Uh, not tonight, I suppose.” He exhales heavily. He does not want to go back to the chamber or anywhere near Jongin tonight. He wants to sit down right there to stop his head from spinning.

“Can I return your kindness? Tonight?”

It takes Kai a while to understand what the slave boy means. The boy turns around and walks away, feeling the air before him. Kai swallows before he follows the boy.

He does not know why he’s treading behind the boy. He does not know why he’s staring at the boy’s bare feet and legs. The boy, then comes to a halt before a hut and his hand lingers on the talisman that is hanging on the pole outside.

“Come inside?” the boy asks in a whisper. Kai could barely keep his eyes open. He follows the slave boy into the hut.

It is unbelievably small. Ten times smaller than the cottage Kai, Kris and Yixing used to live in at Wakening. Kai’s head is almost brushing the ceiling and there is barely any room in the hut for even two people to stand. It is dark, except for the moonlight that is surging through the glassless window on the wall. There is a small bed made of straws on the floor with a tattered blanket with holes draped over it.

The slave boy settles the water-filled cup on the ledge of the window, back facing Kai. There is no candle or lamp to light in the hut. Well, there would be no need for it for a blind person.

Blood stirs in Kai’s loins while pounding in his ears. The hem of the boy’s tunic stops by his mid thighs, exposing everything down below. This would have been so easy and quick if Kai were the old reckless him. But right now, all that he can think of is Jongin and how much he wants Jongin.

_“That was a mistake. It’s about time you put this stupidity behind you and moved on.”_

The boy turns and he almost bumps into Kai, chest against chest. His hands fly up to Kai’s shirt and he clenches them. They freeze for a moment and Kai studies the boy’s pretty face and rosy lips. “What’s your name?” he demands in a whisper.

The slave boy has beautiful eyes, framed with long eyelashes. Sightless eyes. Maybe Kai never should have brought Jongin to the Cascade. Maybe he should have just been selfish and run away with Jongin, to some faraway land where they would have been happy. “Sehun,” the boy breathes out, withdrawing his hands. But neither of them pulls away from the other. “You can… sleep on the bed.” His quivering lips are close to Kai’s.

He gives in to the frustration. Grabbing the sides of the slave boy’s slender waist, he shoves him back and slams him against the wall. The boy does not protest when Kai smashes their lips together. His mouth is hot and his dry lips are chapped. Kai deliriously kisses him, wanting to just get over with it. The boy easily grants him access when Kai swipes his tongue along the seam of the boy’s lips. He surrenders, hands clutching the laces of Kai’s shirt as Kai’s tongue ventures into the warm cavern of his mouth. A grunt escapes the boy’s mouth when Kai bites his lower lip, fiercely suckling it.

Kai pulls back, their lips releasing one another with an obscene sound. He loosens the grip on the boy’s hips. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so rough.”

“It’s okay,” the boy pants out breathlessly. “I was not expecting you to be gentle.”

That clenches Kai’s heart. “Do you… want to do this?”

It takes the boy a moment to reply. “Why… are you asking?”

“Because I’m not going to touch you if you don’t want me to.”

The boy seems surprised. “You don’t have to ask,” he says shyly, hands sliding up and around Kai’s neck. “I will serve you.”

Kai’s mouth goes dry. He looks down to Sehun’s swollen lips. “It doesn’t work that way with me.”

The boy blinks, shivering against Kai. “How are you… so… kind?”

“Has no one ever been kind to you?”

The boy falls silent, looking down. He, then retrieves his hands and pulls his tunic off. Kai takes a step back, eyes bulging out as he scans the boy’s naked body. Sehun sheds his tunic to the ground and stands there, curling and cringing in shame. There are scars, fresh and old, all over his body. Whip and burn wounds. Kai’s vision is too hazed to focus on every single one of the scars, but never in his life had he thought he’d see someone with more scars than himself. “You can have me,” the boy breathes out. “I do not know… if I can answer your question,” he says, looking so confused, flushed from head to toe.

Kai brings his hand to the side of Sehun’s torso and brushes his fingertips along the scars on the boy’s ribs. “Did your… master do this to you?”

“Of course,” the boy says as though it is supposed to be apparent.

Kai gnaws on his bottom lip with his eyes drooping heavier. He cups the boy’s cheek and leans in to plant a gentle kiss on the boy’s neck.

They drop to the straw bed and Kai flops the boy onto his front. He yanks his shirt off and hastily unlaces his pants. The slave boy calmly lies on the bed, hands fisting the blanket as Kai’s eyes rake the long, thick scars on his back. Kai had slept with people whose names he didn’t even bother to learn. But he hadn’t done this since he had met Jongin. But better just a slave who doesn’t know he’s the Crown Prince than someone who does.

He smears his spit over his fingers and leans forward. Spooning an arm under Sehun’s body, he peppers the boy’s nape and shoulder blades with ferocious kisses. Sehun whimpers when Kai slides a finger into him. Fazed and unsteady, Kai pins his front to the boy’s back, and dryly pounds his hardened shaft on the boy’s buttocks while fingering his hot opening. He does not want to make this romantic. It’s just a fuck, and it shouldn’t be nothing more than that. The last time Kai had entertained the idea of love, he was the one who got hurt the most.

 

❖❖❖

 

The crowing of the cockerel shrieks across the land, rousing the sun in the east. Kai’s eyes flutter open and he squints at the blue curtaining the world outside through the window. His mouth is sticky with thick saliva and the throbbing in his head ebbs as though nails are hammered into his skull. However, there is a sensation of satisfaction and pleasure.

There is a muss of hair before him and a boy in his arms. Kai props himself up and stares down at the serenely sleeping boy with his back pressed to Kai’s chest. _Holy Lord_. He swallows and his throat burns. Then gently pressing his hand to the curve of the boy’s waist, Kai presses a soft kiss to the back of the boy’s shoulder and stealthily climbs out of the uncomfortable bed.

He does not recall the details of last night, but he knows they will slowly come to him as the crapulence wears off. He quickly and quietly dresses himself up. Maybe he can make it back to the chateau before the day brightens.

He glances back to the boy on the bed while lacing his shirt up. He slightly recalls kissing all over the boy’s scars, mercilessly thrusting into him as the boy cried, struggling to muffle his moans. Kai grabs the blanket and drapes it over the boy’s skinny, delicate body. They are probably never going to meet again, so Kai is not going to bother saying goodbye.

He slips out of the compact little hut and stays in the shadows before he reached the chateau’s gates. The servants are already up and about, and every single one of them seems surprised to see Kai when he walks past them, heading for the chamber.

The guards bow and open the chamber doors. He finds Jongin sleeping on one of the beds. Kai gulps and glances to the blue mantle, which he must have shugged off last night, resting on the other bed. Kai tiredly drags his feet to the vacant bed and collapses on it.

A shifting noise gathers Kai’s attention. “Did you just… come back?” Jongin asks in a hoarse voice, sitting up on the bed. “Where were you? You didn’t even bring the guards along.”

“Do you care?” Kai mumbles sleepily, burying his face into the pillow.

Jongin does not reply.

 

❖❖❖

 

“Oh, how I wish you’d extend your stay here,” says the Baroness, bowing humbly before Kai and Jongin. Kai glances to Jongin, who is mounted high on his horse. He pats Sylvaticus’ neck, returning his eyes back to the Baron and his wife.

“It has been an honour to have stayed here,” says Jongin. “We hope to see you at the Crown Prince’s banquet next week.”

“Of course. We shall be there,” the Baron says, bowing down. “Have a safe journey back.”

Kai nods his head once and reins his horse to stride forward. The guards and Jongin follow his suit. He keeps his eyes on Jongin for a moment. He looks pale and exhausted. Kai clenches his jaw. He knows Jongin would not like it if he expresses his concern, but as the future King, he can order him.

“Jongin,” he calls in a stern voice. Jongin looks over to him with a tired glare. “When we’re back, you will go see the physician.” Jongin opens his mouth to protest, but Kai cuts him off. “It is an order.”

Stubbornly pursing his lips, Jongin nods, gripping the reins of Aethon.


	7. Chapter 7

His extravagantly embellished coat is as black as the night outside. Gold embroideries swirl all over the thick coat and the gold threads lace at the front. The hem of the kingly coat extends to his knees and his black pants are a perfect match for the gold-dusted black coat. Kai straightens the coat’s collar and sucks in a deep breath. One of the men servants swipes his fingers gently along the sides of Kai’s neck, smearing them with scented oil. He must look like a real King now, dressed in such opulence. He lets out a shaky sigh when the Prince’s gold coronet is placed around the top of his head. It is a simple, thin coronet, not the kingly kind, but it is the sort that princes wear. The coronet compliments his dark hair and the streaks of blonde strands. His hair has been reverting to white little by little. It now has so many long strands of white hair, his head looks like a zebra’s butt. He does not know how it is happening, though. The servant retreats with a bow and Kai purses his lips.

He feels overdressed, but a future King should probably wear more. After an entire week of endless fusses and ruckus, the banquet finally commences tonight and Kai is not sure if he is ready to meet and greet noblemen and noblewomen from all over Servanya, as well as the neighbouring Kingdoms.

The chamber doors open and Gavin struts in, well clad in exorbitant clothes. His beard is trimmed, too. God, their clothes probably cost more than the budget set aside for villages like Wakening for a decade. Apart from preparing for the banquet, Kai had also tried to take part in the political and economic affairs of the Kingdom, but no matter how hard he tried, his lack of prowess or knowledge in the court made it impossible for anyone to accept his opinions. For instance, when he brought up the issue of slavery, the court snorted at him and proceeded unto ‘more important affairs’. The problem right now, Kai realizes, is that his mother and Gavin still have full authority over the Kingdom. Not for long, though. Kai needs to make sure he will be ready when the time comes. So far, he has a confidante who hates him, a Queen who sees him more as an heir rather than a son, a couple of personal guards who aren’t even half as good as him in fencing.

“You look sharper than you are,” is what Gavin has to say with his arms tied at his back. “You shouldn’t be frowning.”

“And you look older than you are. You don’t see me complaining,” Kai scoffs and Gavin helplessly scowls, but he ignores the banter.

“The Earl of Tavaria is here. He’s a cynical man. The Queen and Princess of Delzaniya have arrived as well. Best not keep them waiting.”

Kai arches an eyebrow and starts towards the doors. “I thought I was King. I can be fashionably late.”

“You are not King yet,” Gavin rectifies as they make their way out of the chamber. Kai’s personal guards, Altreu and Ryn hurry after him at once. Although they are nowhere near as good as Kai or the other two men, who are actually better than Kai, Altreu and Ryn are the best swordsmen among the guards. Altreu is a little rugged-looking, tall, broad-shouldered, and he always has this scowl plastered to his face. Ryn, on the other hand, has a more lithe-shaped body, which he carries like a cat, he even behaves like a cat. Shorter than Kai, has a pretty face, awfully shy and a highborn, too. It is fun to see the boy blush whenever the other guards take lewd jibes at him. They are both young, but Ryn is probably younger than Altreu, but definitely older than Kai, although he does look like he’s 17 or something.

All the servants lining the walls of the hallway bow fully in the presence of Kai. Even from here, Kai can hear the cacophony of chaotic cheers and laughs from the ballroom. Gavin is rambling a number of things that Kai should probably take not of, but he is too lazy to even pay any attention to the old man. Instead, he glances to Ryn whose cheeks are already red. The boy really does not like to be around crowds. Kai really wants to dismiss them, but he knows Gavin would give him a hard time for it.

The ballroom’s doors are pulls open by the chamber guards. Kai’s breath hitches and his eyes almost pops out of their sockets. The ballroom is packed with people, clothes and chandeliers that blind him, and music, laughter and gasps that deafen him.

The ballroom falls into silence as the herald announces the Crown Prince’s arrival. Everyone is glimmering from head to toe, men and women alike.

“Ah, he even looks like a King,” says a woman, who is dressed in a showy gown. Beside her, a younger girl bashfully smiles at Kai. Men are on-guard behind them. The woman arrogantly holds a hand out as if she wants Kai to kiss it.

For a moment, Kai thinks about swatting the hand off, but the Gavin says, “Her Highness, Viola, Queen of Delzaniya and Princess Gloria.”

Kai swallows and takes the Queen’s hand. He unwillingly places a kiss on the back of her hand before he straightens back up.

“This is spectacular. I was told you are Prince Jongin’s equal twin. A counterpart, and yet you are carved into something completely different,” she says, retrieving her hand.

Kai does not know how to reply to that. He doesn’t even know if it is supposed to be a compliment. “It’s a pleasure having you here,” he decides to say.

“Pleasure is all mine,” she says with a sly smile. “And this is my daughter.”

Kai kisses the back of the Princess’ hand as well. “I hope you will have a good time here, Queen Viola.”

“I’m hoping you will present us with a good time, Prince Kai,” the Queen says, batting her eyelashes. Kai feels like he might get sick. Is this how it’s going to be the whole night? With people practically throwing themselves on him?

As he is escorting to the throne dais, he spots the Baron and Baroness of Liye in the crowd, with golden wine cups in their hands. Kai’s eyes, then turn to the dais. His mother, the Queen sits on the high throne and by her sides are two shorter thrones. Jongin is settled in one and almost instantly, when their gazes lock, Kai’s knees go weak. He has not talked to or even seen Jongin the entire week. Jongin was busy with his own duties, too.

Perhaps this is it. Perhaps this is where it all ends.

Jongin’s lips and face are a little pale. He looks tired. Otherwise, he is still stunningly beautiful. His coat is almost identical to Kai’s coat, but it is maroon with black embroideries. He has a silver coronet around his head.

If only Kai could tell him how beautiful he looks…

Jongin rises to his feet, but the Queen stays seated as Kai ascends up the dais’ steps. He bows before his mother and fixes Jongin a brief, miserable look. Jongin turns his face away. Kai notices how fatigued he is. He suddenly recalls that morning when Jongin had coughed out blood. Did Jongin even see the physician?

As Kai takes his seat on the throne, Jongin resettles back in his. Gavin makes a few announcements, the wine flows, the food is served, good wishes are offered, and the banquet begins with the guests stepping forward, one by one, to meet Kai.

Time stretches and Kai slowly loses his interest in greeting them. The Queen and Princess of Delzaniya step forward after a moment. Kai’s mother rises to offer her respect to the other Queen. Kai and Jongin stand with her. “I can see your Crown Prince is already the talk of the land,” Queen Viola says. “I also heard… he found the Cascade of Signum.”

Kai freezes as his mother remains calm. They were supposed to keep this a secret. How did the news reach the Queen of Delzaniya? “One of the many rumours about him,” his mother says with a smile. “Is it not right, Kai?” she tosses Kai a knowing look.

“It is not true,” Kai says, swallowing.

“Oh,” Viola sighs. “I really do fancy your hair, Prince Kai.”

Kai fights the urge to run his fingers through his hair. “Uh, thank you, Your Highness.”

“Say, is the Crown Prince not going to dance with a certain Princess?” she ushers her daughter towards Kai. “They would make a beautiful couple, won’t they?”

Kai desperately glances to his mother. The problem is not about the Princess. The problem is that Kai cannot dance to save his life.

“Perhaps next time,” his mother says.

“Hmm,” Viola hums. “Of course. After all, he is bound to court my daughter, anyway.”

“That is likely to happen. He would need a Queen by his side soon,” says the Queen. “And Gloria will most certainly make a fine wife, I’m sure.”

That paints a blush on the Princess’ cheeks. Kai’s eyes dart to Jongin, who bows and excuses himself before he hastily hurries down the dais. He waves the guards to stay put as he courses through the crowd, politely bowing his head at everyone who greets him before he disappears through the doors.

“Did you hear that, Prince Kai?” Queen Viola laughs.

“Pardon me,” Kai bows and he does not wait for a response as he races to the doors as fast as he can. “Stay where you are,” he orders Ryn and Altreu.

He breaks into a slow jog, looking for Jongin. After frantically searching for some while, he enters the courtyard’s garden, where he finds Jongin perched on the bench among flower bushes with the moonlight glimmering over his clothes and coronet. Kai knows the garden is blessed with some sort of magick, for that its flowers bloom even during winter. His guess is Seeds of Bloom, which can only be found in the forest. The Queen has more magick in her castle than she loves to admit.

His head is hung low and his fingers are smoothing out the delicate petals a rose. Kai draws in a deep breath and walks over to him. Away from the crowd and the banquet, the garden seems serenely quiet.

“Isn’t it cold?” he asks in a low voice and Jongin raises his head to meet Kai’s faint smile.

“What do you want?” His tone is not harsh, but it is tired and full of sorrow.

Kai shrugs. “Nothing,” he says. When he takes his seat on the bench, Jongin stands up and turns his back to Kai. “Jongin… I’ve come to a decision. I… won’t bother you anymore. If I repulse you so much… I won’t come near you. But… will you just let me see you smile from afar?”

Jongin does not reply. Kai lets out a heavy sigh and drops his head. Then shooting up, he walks over to the flower bushes and starts plucking some flowers. The small ones. Then returning to the bench, he starts knotting the stalks together.

“You will need a Queen,” Jongin says, without looking back at Kai. “The sooner you find one, the stronger your position will be. You have quite some options on your table.”

“And I suppose _you’re_ off the table?” Kai laughs.

Jongin turns around and faces him with a glare. But it softens when he notices the flowers on Kai’s lap. “What are you doing?”

Kai finishes up with the flower crown and stands up. Jongin winces and looks down when Kai stands before him. His quivering lips are parted and his nose scrunches when a chilly wind blows between them. Kai reflexively smiles, staring at Jongin’s scrunched nose. He, then lifts the silver crown off Jongin’s head before replacing it with the crown made of tiny pink and white flowers. Jongin lifts his chin and gawks at Kai with widened eyes.

“There. Now, you look beautiful, my Prince,” Kai whispers with a hint of smile lurking on the corners of his lips. Jongin looks astounded, if not shocked. And then, just like that, his hard expression withers. “Won’t you smile?” he mutters, cupping a side of Jongin’s face. He half-expects Jongin to shove his hand away, but instead, Jongin leans into the touch.

“We… never should have left the Flower Faeries’ Meadow,” Jongin says in a tiny voice. Kai drops his gaze to Jongin’s trembling lips and swallows.

“Believe me. I wish we could just go back to that time every single day.”

“If only things were different between us.” His voice cracks as he presses a hand to Kai’s chest.

“They don’t have to be different,” Kai says. “I can try to stay away. It’ll hurt at first, but I’ve told you before. No one really _loves_ me. Family… you… It’s okay. I can learn to—”

“Kiss me,” he breathes out with tears glistening in his eyes. Kai blinks at him.

“Jongin—”

“Kiss me. Please,” he pleads, eyes clenched tight.

Is he being serious? Does he have a change of heart or does he just want to be comforted this instant?

Jongin’s cheek is burning against Kai’s palm. Kai is not sure if that is because of the fact that Jongin is flushed or because he has a fever.

He gently grips the side of Jongin’s waist, pressing his thumb to Jongin’s cheekbone and leans forward. Perhaps Jongin means for this to be their last kiss. A goodbye kiss. Kai’s heart pounds in his chest as he brushes his lips against Jongin’s upper lip.

That is when a clatter of footsteps boom into the garden and as though he’s stung, Jongin pulls away from Kai.

“My Lord!” Altreu gasps behind him.

“What?!” Kai hisses through his grit teeth with his fists clenched at his sides.

“Uh… there appears to be a commotion at the front gates, Your Majesty.”

Kai could punch through a wall right now. “I don’t care who’s dying, don’t bother us for a moment! Leave!”

Altreu doesn’t move. He hesitantly prances for a moment. “Sire, there are two men claiming to be your friends, threatening to divulge your… _deepest, darkest secrets_ , like the… fact that… you…”

“What?”

“Suck your… grandma’s sagging, hairy balls.” Altreu looks like he might throw up.

Kai’s eyes bulge out. There will only be two guys brave enough to say such a thing.  “Yixing and Kris?!”

“Yes, Sire. They go by those names.”

Jongin, with crimsoned cheeks, which are utter contrasts to his pale complexion, gapes at the guard, too. “They’re here?!” he demands the guard.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he informs Jongin, staring at Jongin's flower crown.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Kai mutters under his breath and breaks into a sprint towards the front gate with Jongin chasing after him.


	8. Chapter 8

“I am warning you, stay back!” Kai hears Ryn’s firm order, which is reproached with snarky rejoinder, as he races towards the gates by the drawbridge. Guards are swarming the area, but they quickly make way for Kai as soon as they spot him.

“And who are you, ya poncy git?!” Kris’ voice reverberates through the cold night and Kai couldn’t help but grin. “Going to cut me? Be careful. You wouldn’t want to hurt your girly wrist.”

“Stand down!” Kai calls out to the guards who have the swords drawn and threatening Kris and Yixing. Ryn happens to be the one pointing the tip of his blade at Kris with an annoyed look on his face.

“I can have your head cut off for just defaming His Majesty’s name!” Ryn declares with a strong sense of loyalty in his tone.

Kris steps forward, as though to challenge the young guard. “I can tell you I have defamed His Majesty’s naked bum when he rolled around on the floor, pissed as a mountain goat.”

Ryn falls silent and under the moonlight, his face whitens, either with horror or embarrassment.

“Ryn, I said stand down!” Kai orders as he courses past the guards. Ryn lowers his sword, although his scowl (or embarrassed grimace) remains on Kris.

“Kai!” Yixing cries upon noticing Kai’s presence.

“Well, here comes the prodigal son,” Kris snorts with a wide grin etched to his lips as he steps forward. Kai does not stop advancing until he is caught in Kris’ feverous embrace.

“Dear Lord, you have no idea how glad I am to see you two!” Kai exclaims, pulling away from Kris to throw his arms around Yixing. The guards are gawking at them.

“Look at you!” Yixing gasps. They both reek of cheap ale, but they hardly seem drunk. “Oh, my God. You’ve bathed! Your hair is clean! You smell like roses! You’re wearing a crown!”

Kai lets out a hearty laugh. “Well, I am a Prince now,” he sighs, resting a hand on Kris’ shoulder.

“Yes, the word of your banquet is all over Servanya. We just had to crash your celebration. Thought you’d forgotten all about us.”

“Don’t be daft,” Kai groans. “You’re my brothers. How would I ever forget you two idiots? Come on in.”

“Are we allowed to?” Kris asks. “Your guards were trying to kill us a moment ago.”

“You are my guests!” Kai announces.

Kris suddenly perks his head to glance over Kai’s shoulder. “Jongin!” he yelps. Kai looks back to see Jongin standing there with a subtle, genuine smile and a flower crown on his head. Kris, then dashes forward to collect Jongin into his arms. Jongin lets him. “Sweet Lady, I’ve missed you!”

“I have missed you more,” Jongin says, withdrawing from the embrace and turns to Yixing. “And you too, Yixing.” They hug.

“Still the same, eh?” Yixing asks, smirking up at the flower crown. Jongin instantly yanks the flower crown off his head and blushes painfully.

Kai glances to Altreu and Ryn. “They’re my friends,” he informs them. They nod their heads in unison.

“Yes, sire,” says Altreu.

“Let’s go inside, then,” Kai says, ushering Kris and Yixing towards the entrance. Jongin silently tags along.

“Fancy life, huh?” Yixing scoffs. “Say, do you eat butter every day?”

Kai shrugs. “I do.”

“Of all the things you could ask, you’re asking him if he eats butter every day?! He’s King now, of course he eats butter every day!” Kris says with a harsh scowl.

“Blimey,” Yixing sighs. “No more a scum like us. You must be reverenced by all those fancy folks, eh? Put you on a pedestal and stuff. People back at the Wakening are freaking out. And look at your hair. Is it turning white again?”

Kai drapes an arm over Yixing’s shoulders. Gavin had strictly forbidden all sorts of contacts Kai had with Yixing and Kris. He isn’t even allowed to _help_ them. Not that he would want to belittle his friends by offering help they don’t need, anyway. After all, Kai still feels like he is dressed in borrowed robes. None of this is his. Yet.

“Jongin?” Kris’ abrupt shriek captures Kai’s attention immediately. His eyes dart over to him as the guards begin to advance forward, drawing their swords out. “Jongin!”

Kris lurches forward to grab hold of Jongin, who is collapsing to the ground. Kai, with his heart in his throat, shoves past the guards and envelopes his arms around Jongin’s body. “Jongin?” he says with a sob rising in his throat. Jongin has fallen unconscious and his face is as grey as a parchment. “Get the physician! Now!”

The flower crown slips from Jongin’s hand and falls to the crown before the flowers are crushed by the stomps of the guards.

 

❖❖❖

 

Maybe it is fever. It’s winter, people can get sick all the time. Maybe Jongin has been having a fever since last week and perhaps he had not done anything about it. Kai will be sure to nag and yell at him for it. But right now, all that Kai could do is restlessly tread outside the royal infirmary, pacing with agitation and fear like a husband waiting on his wife’s labour. It feels absurd to think of it that way, but the worry and whipping alarm are really stirring a panic.

He looks to Gavin in the hallway, who is ordering the servants to fetch some refreshments for the Prince. The Queen is probably too occupied with her guests to even bother about her ill son.

“Kai,” Yixing mutters after a while, raising a hand to Kai’s shoulder. “Relax. He’s going to be all right.”

“He was coughing blood last week,” Kai says. “Shit. He could really be sick and I didn’t do anything… They’ve been in there for hours! What are they doing?!”

Yixing frowns. Kai starts to pace the hallway like a cat on hot bricks.

Kris is standing, leaning against a wall, close to one of the personal guards. “Hey,” Kris says, but Ryn does not bother to even look at him once. “Uh… sorry I called you a poncy git… and said that you have a girly wrist… and… talked about your Prince’s naked bum. It was very… crass and rude of me.”

Ryn keeps his gaze straight without even acknowledging Kris’ existence. He looks to Altreu, who rolls his eyes.

“I’m Kris,” Kris introduces himself.

“I’m not interested in talking to you ill-bred hooligan,” Ryn calmly says, still without sparing Kris a glance.

“Oh… Okay,” Kris mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck and leaves the young guard alone. “Hoity-toity,” he whispers to Yixing, crossing his arms over his chest with a sour expression of rejection.

“And you ought to keep your stiffy in yours pants. He’s highborn,” Yixing warns him and Kai wants to growl at them. “He won’t do blokes.”

“Why don’t you two have something to eat and rest? It must have been a tiring journey,” Kai tells them.

“Wow, you even talk like royalty now,” Kris says. “You think we care about fancy food and soft mattress when you’re in distress?”

“Uh, well,” Yixing hums, shrugging and Kris tosses him a scowl.

“Be classy for once, Yixing,” he hisses at him and briefly glances to Ryn. “Let’s behave.”

“Classy?” Yixing laughs. “You brawled with a pig to get your boot back this morning! And you swore at the pig you’d make a roast out of it! Then you got drunk while slapping a busty blonde’s arse! You’re talking about classy?!”

That surprises a laugh out of Ryn, but the chuckle quickly dies.

Kris slaps the back of Yixing’s head. “I’m going to kill you,” he threatens under his breath.

Kai shakes his head and slumps back against the wall, scrubbing his face with his hands.

“You should go back to your banquet,” Gavin says, walking up to Kai. “There are people waiting for you.”

Kai scowls. “You want me to enjoy a feast?”

Gavin breathes out a sigh. “You need to learn something. A King will have to make hard decisions and often, he will need to put the importance of the Kingdom before his personal reasons. Even if it is your own family member.”

Kai lets the words sink in. Jongin was probably brought up with that lesson resonating in his head his whole life.

The door opens and three middle-aged men step out. They close the door behind them. “He is resting,” one of them says after bowing before Kai. “But we have to speak with the Queen.”

Gavin nods his head at once. “No, wait. You should stay here. I will have someone fetch Her Highness immediately.” He glances to Altreu, who bows his head and hurries away. “But… is the young Prince all right?”

“The Prince did come to me a few days ago,” another physician says with a frown. “We gave him some simples and herbs to help with his illness. It seems to have worsened, we’re afraid.”

“You mean, he _is_ ill,” Kai breathes out.

The old physician nods his head. “And it is worse than you could think.”

The Queen arrives promptly with all calmness and composure in her mien, her personal guards escorting her. “What has happened?” she asks the physician, who bows for her.

“The young Prince has been… feeling ill for quite some while,” the physician informs her. “And his health is deteriorating significantly. He has become almost intolerant to sage and has not shown any signs of positive reaction to the simples we gave him. It is as though… his body is rotting as the day goes and we’re not sure any of our remedies can cure him.”

Kai exchanges a confused glance with his mother. “What… do you mean?” Gavin demands.

“He is discharging blood and… he is indisputably weak. It pains me to inform you, Your Majesty, but the Prince is chronically ill and we can’t help him. None of the physicians or leeches can.”

“This is atrocious!” Gavin screams barbarically. “Get all the physicians in Servanya if you are so incapable!”

“I’m afraid that would be a futile effort,” the physician sighs. “The Prince is… dying. We have seen men and women fall ill as he has. We do not have the means to cure such illnesses.”

Kai takes a step back and braces himself against the wall. He sucks in a breath, but it feels like a laborious deed. His head is clogged and blood is pounding in his ears.

_“The sightless anathema mightn’t be washed,_

_For the Signum is nothing, but a hogwash,_

_Naught can heal his sight,_

_But your love for him just might._

_Even so, a dead eyesight,_

_Shan’t ever win the fight,_

_A body that doesn’t belong in the daylight,_

_Will do nothing but slowly blight.”_

_“The joy mightn’t last,_

_For that his body rots fast,_

_His soul in this world is an outcast,_

_Due to your dead hand of the past._

_Sing your goodbyes,_

_Hitherto he dies,_

_He shall finally return to skies,_

_When the four moons rise._

_But fret you shan’t,_

_A prosperous life and,_

_A beautiful sprog will be your only grant,_

_For this is rightfully your land._

_Sing your goodbyes,_

_Hitherto he dies,_

_He shall finally return to skies,_

_When the four moons rise._

“Kai,” Kris’ voice sounds like an echo in the furthest corner of his mind.

Kai looks up at him. “How long has it been since we came back from the Signum?” he blurts out. Kris blinks at him.

“Uh, I don’t know. Two moons, perhaps?”

Kai idly stands there for a moment, completely stiffened.

“This is not happening,” the Queen lets out, gawking at the physicians. “There certainly has to be something that you can do.”

“We wish we did, Your Highness,” one of the physicians say. “But perhaps magick could help him now.”

The Queen glances to Kai. “The Cascade,” she gasps. “Bring him there again!”

“It’s not a curse for the Signum to undo,” Gavin interrupts. “Your Majesty. He is ill. The Signum only undoes the doings of magickal beings.”

Kai swallows the sob that rises in his throat. “The Signum is nothing but a hogwash,” he mutters under his breath and his mother blinks at him.

“What?”

He shakes his head, pulling away from the wall. “I have to see him.”

“The leeches are attending him, Your Highness,” says the physician. “He might be up in moments.”

Kai clenches his jaw. “The Signum. It caused this. It’s not permanent. It does not _undo_ curses! Look at my hair. That’s why it’s turning white again!”

They stare at him in silence for a stretch of time. Then, Yixing asks, “If that’s true, then shouldn’t he be turning blind again?”

“I was warned,” Kai starts to pant breathlessly. “I was warned and I just brushed it off! Curses are usually lifted on their own as soon as death claims them.” He looks to Kris, who is the only one besides Kai and Jongin who knows about the fact that Jongin had died that day. Jongin had died before they had even reached the Cascade. Curses are usually lifted on their own as soon as death claims them. The blind curse must have been lifted when he was killed, but he was brought back to life since he was killed by a magickal creature. That is why some of the scars caused by magickal beings had disappeared from Kai’s bodies.

“What do we do?” the Queen turns to Gavin, who looks undeniably baffled.

“I… have no clue, Your Majesty,” he mumbles sadly.

Kai clenches his eyes tight and drawing in a long breath, he shoves past them and nods at Ryn. Ryn opens the infirmary’s door open instantly.

The leeches are applying some sort of oil on the visible veins on the insides of Jongin’s wrists when he struts into the infirmary. Jongin is lying unconscious on a bed and Kai’s stomach painfully knots. “Jongin,” he exhales and hurries to the side of his bed. The leeches bow and step back as Kai takes Jongin’s hand into his. This is his fault. Somehow, Kai wants to blame himself for all of this.

He bites back on a sob and gently brushes the hair from Jongin’s forehead before he caresses Jongin’s pale cheek with his fingertips. “I’m… not going to let anything happen to you… Jongin,” he whispers, smiling faintly as he softly draws his thumb along Jongin’s dry and chapped lower lip.

 

❖❖❖

 

When he exits the infirmary with tired, puffy red eyes, he stares at the men gathered in the hallway. Some of the noblemen who had come to the banquet are waiting… for something. They bow before him when he steps out. The Baron of Liye and the Reziwinian envoy are here, too.

“Is the Prince all right?” the Baron inquires with a sincere frown on his face. “We heard he has fallen ill.”

Kai’s mother is nowhere to be seen. Gavin is still here, restlessly waiting for Jongin to wake up. Kai might not like Gavin’s way of conducts, but he knows the man genuinely cares for Jongin’s welfare. Hell, he actually prefers Jongin to be the King.

“I can assure you he is fine,” Gavin lies. Kai lets out a heavy sigh. Of course, the Queen and Gavin would want to keep this a secret, within the walls of the castle. That is why they had resorted to send Jongin with a Hunter to the Cascade of Signum, because they didn’t ask for help from others. But right now, Kai has no option. He doesn’t see a downside to asking for help.

“Gather the court as soon as you can,” Kai orders him. “The Prince is ill. And the physicians can’t help him. We need all the help we can get.”

The Baron gasps, “Prince Jongin… is badly ill, isn’t he?”

Kai nods his head. “He is. So if any of you can help, please present yourself at the court meeting.”

A wave of murmur courses through the hallway.

“What are you doing?!” Gavin hisses under his breath as Kai starts towards his chamber. Kris and Yixing tag along, so do Ryn and Altreu.

“He will die if we don’t ask for help,” he states blatantly.

“The Queen will not be pleased about this.”

“I don’t care. You will gather the court tomorrow itself.”

“Your Highness!” he hears a sharp voice call after him. He comes to a halt and spins around to glare at that annoying envoy from Reziwin running towards him. “Your Highness. I have heard of such cases where illness cannot be treated. But they can be cured. All we need is a little… enchantment,” he says with the earnest expression.

“What do you mean?” Kai demands.

“Have you heard of the Mountain Dwellers of Hewklor? Beyond the land of Reziwin?”

“No, I haven’t. Why?”

“This is insanity,” Gavin cuts in, but Kai silences him with a glower.

“Go on,” he urges the Reziwinian envoy.

“There happens to be a… a very capable Enchanter. He is known in Reziwin for his… wondrous enchantments. Men blessed by him have become Kings. Um… If we can talk somewhere privately…”

Gavin growls. “No more enchantments! You can’t seriously believe this is real!

“It is,” the envoy says. “I am only trying to help. You could ask the Enchanter anything.”

Kai licks his lips. “Really? If it’s true, why haven’t all men become Kings?” he arches an eyebrow.

The envoy looks embarrassed. “Only those without greed can find him. And also, he demands prices that most can’t afford to pay. It will be a great journey to even reach Hewklor. Not even Reziwinians dare to embark on that journey.”

“You have never heard of this Enchanter?” he asks Gavin, who shakes his head. “Of course. If you had asked for help from people away from the Kingdom before you sent him with me, you would have known!”

Gavin drops his head.

“But, My Lord, I should forewarn you,” the envoy says. “There will be no guarantee the Enchanter will help if you could not pay the price he demands.”

“I’ll give him my life if that’s what he wants,” he turns to Gavin. “Send a delegate to Hewklor at once. Investigate if this said Enchanter is actually real and capable. And if he is, we will leave for Hewklor straightaway.”

Gavin gapes at him. “That is an impossible journey! We will have to pass through Reziwin. And—”

“It’s Jongin, Gavin,” Kai breathes out and Gavin stops himself. “As far as I’m concerned, I will take him there myself if you won’t cooperate.”

Then with a crumpled face, Gavin nods. “All right, Your Highness. I will see to it forthwith. It might take a couple of weeks to prepare.”

Kai clenches his jaw. “As soon as possible.” He faces Yixing and Kris, then. “Are you two with me?”

They smile and Kris squeezes Kai’s shoulder. “An adventure to find a creepy supernatural being to save a beautiful Prince? How could we ever resist?” he says, smirking. Kai smiles back. One more adventure? Only this time, the stakes are a little too high. And he will be joined by more company. He looks to his personal guards, who seem like they’ve seen a ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

“You summoned me?” Kai announces his presence as he struts into the garden, where he finds his mother idly gazing at the flowers in winter.

The Queen slowly turns and fixes him a chary look. “You leave today,” she says as a matter of fact, but Kai bows his head into agreement anyway. “Despite my better judgment.”

For the past three weeks of preparation for the journey, his mother had done nothing but try to convince Kai to rethink his decision, which Kai has. The Queen’s greatest concern is that Kai might be putting the future of the Kingdom in jeopardy by journeying to a land unsought by the people of Servanya. Kai has started to understand that she cares so little for the welfare of her ailing, dying son and that she cares more for the prosperity of her Kingdom. This is what Kai would have to look forward to once he is King, too. The importance of the Kingdom comes before all else.

“I can’t just sit and waste time, mother,” Kai says. “The Enchanter is indeed real and there is a high chance he will help Jongin.”

“You will be travelling to Reziwin and then to Hewklor. It can be dangerous.”

Kai can’t help, but laugh. “I have seen worse, mother. You will not change my mind.”

His mother’s eyes narrow, but they still remain graceful as ever. “I suppose you care at least that much for a brother you knew existed only a handful of moons ago.”

“I certainly do,” Kai says through his grit teeth. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to gird up my loins and get ready.”

His mother stares at him for a moment before she looks away. Kai bows at her, not because he wants to, but because he has to, and wends his way to Jongin’s chamber. The castle is chiming with a humble cacophony as the servants scurry around, making the last bit of preparations.

Jongin’s chamber doors are open and his guards bow before Kai when he enters the chamber. Lady servants are lacing the riding raiment by the nape of Jongin’s neck as Jongin has his back turned in Kai’s way. Kai eyes the servants, who immediately bow and take their leave upon his tacit order.

Kai silently walks up to Jongin’s behind and finishes up with the lacings. Jongin keeps his gaze on the windows as Kai’s fingers brush the back of his neck, looping and knotting the laces. Then softly caressing the nape with his hand, Kai leans in and presses a kiss to a spot on the neck. Jongin gasps and spins around with a pair of surprised eyes.

“Kai,” he rasps and lets out a heavy sigh. Kai would have smiled, but he could not upon seeing Jongin’s pale complexion and exhausted expression. He looks so sick and tired. “What are you… doing?” Jongin mumbles and heavily drags his feet to his bed. He flumps on the edge of it and exhales laboriously.

“Are you all right?”

Jongin stays mum for a second, keeping his head hung. Then he whispers, “You don’t have to do this, Kai.”

“I think we both know I do,” Kai sighs, lowering to his knees on the floor before Jongin.

Jongin’s eyes widen. “A King shouldn’t kneel before anyone.”

“I’ll kneel for you anytime, Jongin,” Kai gently tips Jongin’s chin up, but Jongin could not meet his eyes.

“Kai…” he breathes out. “It’s okay… I want you to know that I will be okay… if it does not work.”

Kai’s heart drowns in a silent sorrow. He takes Jongin’s hand and plants a kiss into his palm. Jongin’s lips start quivering as he clenches his eyes shut.

“Don’t,” Jongin exhales, retrieving his hand.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you, Jongin.” He rests a side of his face on Jongin’s knee. After a moment, Jongin’s slender, shaky fingers card and stroke the strands of Kai’s hair.

“It’s almost all blonde.”

“I look better in blonde, anyway,” Kai playfully snorts and raises his head.

“Really?” Jongin smiles a fragile smile that hurts Kai more than it should. “I’m sorry,” he mutters, drawing his fingertips along Kai’s jawline. Jongin’s body shivers involuntarily and Kai has seen him drop unconscious with blood oozing from his nose several times in the last few weeks. “I’m sorry I pushed you away… I didn’t know I have so little time.”

“Stop it, Jongin,” Kai rises to his feet. “You’re going to be okay and I will do whatever it takes.”

Jongin only smiles delicately.

 

❖❖❖

 

“Our first stop to recess will be at the abandoned Fort of Fyiata. Word has it that it is a dicey place. Fraught with the Fae Folks,” Gavin drones as they weave their way out of the castle. “We do not stop from there until we reach Reziwin, where the Queen will welcome us.”

Kai has to admit. He is pretty bummed Gavin is following, but Gavin insists because he thinks Kai would need him in Reziwin. Kai feels like an entire battalion is tagging along.

Wagons, haulages and a carriage are all set in place with guards mounted on their horses, which are bridled, readied with trappings. But that is not all. Kai notices the extra company by the wagon. “What is this?” he demands Gavin and spots Sylvaticus ahead of them, waiting for Kai to mount him. Beside him, Kris, Yixing, Altreu and Ryn are primed for the journey. Kai notices Jongin climbing into the carriage with help. The physicians have clambered up their own horses. It is important that they come along for Jongin’s sake.

“Oh, them?” Gavin nods his head to the men standing by the wagons. Kai does not pay them much attention as he proceeds to Sylvaticus. “The Baron of Liye sent his offerings.”

“Offerings?” Kai cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. For the journey. As did all the provinces. They are the slaves of Liye.”

Kai comes to a halt. “Did I ask for them?” he growls.

“You will need them,” Gavin says. “Especially in Reziwin.”

“This is not a political peregrination to Reziwin, Gavin. Get that straight.”

“Of course. But it won’t harm us to be wary and careful.”

Kai shakes his head. He can’t afford to argue about this right now. They should really set forth on the path before noon.

Kris nods his head when Kai looks up at him. The opulent, fancy riding raiment Yixing and Kris are clad in actually looks great on them. Kai glances to the quiver of arrows and his bow on Sylvaticus’ side.

“We’re going down south?” Yixing inquires and Kai confirms with a nod as he straddles up Sylvaticus.

“Are you ready?” Kris asks Ryn with a wry smirk. Ryn stares at him with something like disgust. “Have you ever ridden a horse?” he extends an arm and reaches for Ryn’s horse’s reins. “Here. Hold it here.”

Ryn snatches the reins from Kris and glares at him. “I’m fine,” he snarls at Kris.

“Oh, you’re more than _fine_ ,” Kris winks, to which Ryn blushes and instantly turns his face away.

Kai yanks at Sylvaticus’ reins and spins around. He glances to the two wagons, which are being dragged by the slaves. His eyes squint and his breath slightly hitches when his gaze falls on the one particular slave boy who is struggling to push the wagon from behind. _Shit_. He recognizes the beautiful face all too quickly. It’s the slave boy he had slept with during his visit to Liye.

Swallowing hard, Kai turns to Altreu, whom he had appointed as the head guard only recently. He lets Altreu give the orders.

“If you have trouble riding, you can always ride me,” Kris says and coughs. Ryn’s glaring eyes dart to him. “I mean, ride _with_ me.”

“Kris, stop pestering him,” Yixing hisses at him.

“I’m being a gentleman, offering help to a… helpless boy.” Kris shrugs.

Ryn shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

They start toward the drawbridge. This is it. This is their only chance.


	10. Chapter 10

The soil is surprisingly soft in this part of the forest. Most of it has not been ventured by Kai, for that far down the south, further away from the Kingdom’s heart, the forest is nothing but green and scarce of magick. It is still a surprise, however that the blended whiff of magick and mysticism still hovers in the air, although not as strong as the forest up north. As a Hunter, Kai is able to feel the lack of magick in his veins where he stands. This part of the forest feels barren, albeit still lush and rich of nature.

He strokes his black steed’s sweat covered neck. His men are holding up torches to light the way, though it seems futile as the winter moon is already blessing them with its glorious gleam. The slaves lugging the wagons have fallen behind and some of the guards are harassing them to move faster. Kai knows little of how Jongin fares as he hadn’t the chance to check on him since they left in the morning.

“The men are spirited enough to go on,” says Gavin when Kai comes to a halt. He had dismounted Sylvaticus a while ago to let the animal feel some ease.

“I’m sure they are,” he sighs, looking to Kris and Yixing, who look more confused than tired. However, the castle guards and most of Kai’s garrison, as well as the slaves look unbelievably famished for some rest. Even Ryn and Altreu are somewhat fatigued. Gavin, the old man, surprisingly looks zippy and full of vim. No doubt the old man takes something magickal to zest his health. “We won’t make it to the Fort of Fyiata in this shape. The men need to feed their bellies and catch a few winks.” At Kai’s announcement, a sigh of relief surges in waves among the guards. “We’ll rest the night and leave at first light.”

With great solace, the men begin the preparations for their repose. They build fire and distribute the packed food and water as Kai unbridles Sylvaticus, binding his reins to a tree and has him settled in after feeding him.

“You okay?” a voice inquires and Kai turns around to see Yixing smiling in his way.

“Yeah,” Kai returns the smile, but without the sincerity. It feels like he hadn’t smiled in a long time.

“I know you must’ve heard this a million times in the past few weeks,” he clasps a hand to Kai’s shoulder endearingly. “But everything is going to be all right.”

Kai nods his head. “I hope it will.”

Yixing withdraws his hand as Kris joins them after attending his own horse. They both look somehow different, with all the royal pampering, which Kai knows they rather enjoy. They deserve it. Kris looks direly handsome, all primped and groomed like a royalty. Yixing comes in no short of handsomeness himself. They both have had a haircut, too and for once, none of them smells like mud and grit. Kai knows both his friends look a lot better than he does with the treatments of royals.

“All right?” Kris asks, throwing his own set of concerns in.

“I am fine,” Kai assures the both of them. He hasn’t told either of them about him and Jongin, but he knows they suspect, if they haven’t already confirmed the affection Kai so obviously shares with Jongin. And if they have, they do not disapprove of it, which is a great consolation.

“Come eat,” Kris offers, a hand idly resting on the hilt of his sword.

“I have to—”

“Jongin is sleeping,” Kris cuts in before Kai finishes. “You might as well eat and rest before you bother his slumber.”

Kai sighs, glancing the carriage, which is parked a significant distance away. He follows his friends to the fire and the guards jolt up to their feet at once. “Sit, please,” he tells them tiredly. “Here, I am part of your company.”

They flump back on the makeshift seats on the logs, making enough space for Kai. All his life, Kai had stridden like a lone stag with occasional fellowship of his friends. But now, he travels with a troop, men whose trust and loyalty he must gain. Though not all the guards are of high society, most of them are highborn and none of them is from the scums. Kai suspects Ryn to be the highest born of them all and ironically, he also the humblest of them all.

Yixing hands him a piece of bread. It isn’t stale, but it isn’t particularly soft either. It’s doable. Kai eats without complaints. Gavin has retreated to boss the slaves around to set up the sleeping arrangements for the troop. Something twists in Kai’s stomach when he spots the slave boy helping the other slaves to pitch the tent for the King and his close company. He doesn’t plan on ever approaching the boy because he doesn’t need to. It was one night and it wasn’t anything special. Of course, he doesn’t think of the boy any less than a human being, but he is sure he will be sparing them both the awkwardness.

When Gavin harshly rebukes a blonde-haired, slender-wristed slave for accidentally dropping the canvas, Kai’s blood boils a little. He had not asked the Baron of Liye for the aid of his slaves and it seems like he had sent all of the slaves of Liye, all his good and bad.

The blonde slave limps away with a flushed face.

“Ryn,” Kai calls and the guard’s head shoots up at once.

“Yes, My Lord?” the boy rises to his feet.

“Tell Gavin I ordered him to retire for the night and see to it that the tent is pitched up without having the slaves yelled at. Make sure they are well-fed for the journey.”

Ryn nods his head and hurries to carry out the order. Kris’ eyes adamantly follow the slim-waisted, honey-haired boy. Kai does not pay much heed to Gavin’s irritated expression when the old man retreats for a repose.

“How many men have slithered in your tunics, eh?” one of the guards near the tent shouts. A laughter follows. “Bet they spread their legs for the bastards of Liye.”

It takes Kai’s entire willpower to not to bark at the guards who are making lewd, offensive remarks about the slaves. But before he could haul over the coals, Kris’ voice booms across the canopies of the forest.

“Oi!” he yells at the guards resting near the tent that is being pitched up. “Settle down before I make you swallow your tongues!” Kris sounds horribly annoyed and exhausted suddenly. Of course, besides Kai and Yixing, Kris knows the horrid dread of having men of higher class harass people of a lower class.

Kai claps a hand to Kris’ back to soothe his friend’s distress. Kris hangs his head, scowling hard and furiously picks at the bread. Ryn is gawking in Kris’ way, probably stunned by the outburst, before he returns his attention to the slaves and kindly orders them to take rest.

“Rest well, guys,” Kai says and stands. The guards stand with him, but they sink back into their seats when Kai starts toward the carriage. He will do something about the harassment tomorrow. Tonight, he lets the men rest.

He brushes Aethon’s head on his way past the carriage. Aethon happens to be one of the horses that are dragging the carriage. If Sylvaticus were here, he’d be prancing with excitement even at the sight of Aethon. Maybe Kai will have them mate when they’re back. And maybe if Kai is to have a child, the little horse can be the child’s. He dismisses the idea immediately.

The Prince is helped out of the carriage and Kai’s heart stops for a second when Jongin looks in his way. He smiles. Kai couldn’t smile back. An oil lamp is lit in the tent when Kai ushers Jongin in. There is a bed made of comfortable feather eiderdowns.

“How do you feel?” Kai inquires, pressing a hand to the small of Jongin’s back. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes,” Jongin says, turning around to face Kai. “And I feel all right. Don’t worry.”

“But I do,” Kai frowns. Jongin looks pale, but the faintest hue of blush has returned to his cheeks and Kai is grateful for it. He raises a hand to brush his fingers against Jongin’s cheek. “You should sleep. Take the bed.” He drops his hand to his side.

“What of you?” Jongin asks in a whisper, taking the hand Kai had dropped. Kai’s heart beats in his throat when Jongin laces their fingers together.

“I’ll find a place to rest, Jongin. The forest and discomfort are not new to me.”

“The bed is big enough,” he says hesitantly.

Kai smiles. He leans and brushes his lips on Jongin’s forehead. Jongin shudders. “I know,” he sighs. “But I want you to rest comfortably.” He pulls away, noticing the fact that Jongin is still clad in his riding garb. “I’ll have a lackey sent in to attend you.”

“Thank you,” Jongin mutters, releasing Kai’s hand.

Apart from the slaves, the servants are also relaxing against fallen trunks with food in their hands. Kai orders a lackey to attend Jongin to bed before he looks for his friends. Kris finds him before he finds him.

“Kai,” he calls under his breath and hauls Kai to the side. “Walk with me.” They take a walk into the woods and before Kai could ask what is wrong, Kris opens his mouth. “I don’t think it’s a good idea having the men sleep anywhere near the slaves.”

Kai doesn’t either. But why the sudden concern? “Why?” he decides to ask.

Kris looks greatly perturbed. “I know they hold a strong distaste for bedding men, but these are men, nevertheless. Furthermore, they have no respect for the slaves and they barely treat them as humans, let alone as boys. And the slaves won’t open their mouths, no matter how great their distress is.”

Kai raises a hand and nods his head. “I see your point.” He heaves a tired sigh. “I worried myself over it, too. What do you suggest we do?”

“Talk to them.”

“You want me to tell them to not to rape the boys?” Kai scoffs. “They’d question my sensibility of placing my priorities and I might offend them if that is not their intention.”

Kris blinks, comprehending Kai’s point. “True,” he sighs. “Who the hell even…” he trails off with a ferocious huff.

“I will see to the issue as soon as we’re back. I can promise you the notion of tormenting these boys is not something I endorse, Kris.”

“I know. I know,” he rests a hand on Kai’s shoulder.

“I’ll do something about it,” Kai ensures him. “Come. We ought to rest before the sun comes up.”

As they walk back, Kris uncomfortably tugs at his shirt. “Did I tell you how silky my shirt is? It’s like a woman’s gown.”

“You look good in it. And I believe I’m not the only one who noticed,” Kai smirks and Kris looks confused for a second.

“Yixing noticed it, too?” he makes a disgusted face. “I’ll never hear the end of it, then. It’s going to be like that one time when the Warlock of Watergayte thought me a woman.”

“No, no,” Kai laughs despite himself. “Though that was a funny encounter.”

“Shut up.”

“I meant him,” Kai jerks his chin at Ryn, who is discussing something with Altreu while stroking the rich mane of his horse. They are too far away to hear what they’re talking about.

Kris flushes pink and stares at Kai. “It’s nothing, Kai. I was just messing around.”

“Sure you were,” he pats his friend on the shoulder, smirking with humour. “Keep up your charming ways and he’ll be in your lap in no time. I must warn you. He seems very much like a virgin boy. You might as well take him before someone else does.”

“Oh, God, shut the bloody gob up!” Kris hisses under his breath and tries to tackle Kai.

“Aw, did I miss a lovers’ quarrel?” Yixing’s remark freezes them both. Then Kris throws an arm around Yixing’s neck and yanks him close. Kai smiles, for the first time in a long time, truly genuine and he couldn’t express how grateful that Yixing and Kris are here.

 

❖❖❖

 

At first light, soft whispers of sunlight stretch over the sky as the men ready to mount up. Kai enters the tent and finds Jongin all freshened and dressed. “Good morning,” Kai mutters, ignoring the servants who are bundling up the eiderdowns.

Jongin throws him a tired smirk. “You need a shave.”

Kai automatically raises a hand to brush his rough jaw. There is a light stubble, but it is barely visible, he presumes. “Perhaps when we reach Fyiata.”

“Where to after that?” Jongin inquires. The servants leave them in the tent, which is being taken down from the outside.

“Reziwin, I suppose,” he says, cupping Jongin’s face in his hands and gently draws his thumb along Jongin’s chapped lip.

“Kai,” Jongin whispers, his face suddenly wilting. His hands lightly fist Kai’s riding doublet. “Can I ride with you?”

Kai blinks. “What? But Jongin—”

“I’ll be fine,” he smiles. “I want to ride with you. Please.”

“Jongin,” he lets out. “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“Why are you saying that suddenly?” he asks, frowning.

“Because you don’t have to force yourself to be with me because… because you think you won’t…” he trails off, unable to bring himself to say it. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Jongin. So don’t fret.”

“I want to ride with you because I want to ride with you,” Jongin says firmly. “It has nothing to do with guilt or desperation because my time is limited. I don’t want to sleep with you, Kai. And even if I did, I will not use my illness as an excuse. So, are you going to let me ride or not?” he sounds like his old angry and short-tempered self now. Kai helplessly grins.

“Okay, Your Majesty,” he snorts and retreats. “Come outside before the tent collapses on you.”

A gasp fills the air when he accidentally bumps into the boy when he exits the tent. “I’m sorry,” the blind boy drops to his knees at once and Kai, for a moment, without thinking, kneels before the boy. He gently grabs the boy’s arms and pulls him up to his feet.

“It’s all right,” he says. No matter how hard Kai tries, he couldn’t recall the boy’s name, but he is sure he must have moaned the name out when he had lain with the boy. The boy freezes and his sightless eyes widen. Kai retrieves his hands from the boy’s shoulders. “What’s your name?” he asks.

It takes the boy a moment to respond. “Sehun,” he whispers. “May I… go?”

“Of course,” Kai says. The boy struggles to find his way to the wagon and Kai clenches his jaw.

He must have looked so pathetic that when he turns to face Jongin, the Prince is frowning ever so painfully at him. “Who is that?” he asks.

“A slave,” Kai mutters. “From Liye. They are all. The Baron sent them.”

“He’s blind,” Jongin says it like a question, but not one that Kai needs to answer. There is a pang of misery in Jongin’s gaze as he stares at the blind slave boy stumbling when a guard shoves him.

“I guess the Baron did not filter out the slaves when he sent them.”

“Kai,” Yixing’s voice averts his attention. Gavin is beside him while Kris is busy rallying the men. Yixing looks disgruntled.

“What is it?”

“You need to give out orders. They don’t have a General,” Gavin spits out. “And I heard your friend has a problem with the way the men behave around the slaves. Your Highness, with all due respect, I suggest you do not obstruct the men from indulging themselves in their hilarity.”

“ _Hilarity_?” Kai cocks an eyebrow. “Verbal and physical, sexual assaults toward boys who can’t defend for themselves is not a hilarity!” he couldn’t believe his voice when he shouts at the old man. A vicious anger bubbles up his chest as the guards fall dead silent. He stomps forward. “Listen up!” he yaps, fists clenched at his sides. “You will all heed Kris’ orders as your temporarily appointed General hereon! What he says go! He is both my companion and my advisor, I will have none of you show any disrespect to him, Yixing, my personal guards and to each other! Ryn, Altreu!” His guards heed him instantly. “Execute anyone who dares to disobey and no one is to touch the slaves! Absolutely nobody in my troop will have to endure any form of opprobrium! Those who have something to grouse about and beg to differ, step forward now, so I can hear what you have to stink about!”

Only silence falls among them. Even Gavin looks horrified to say anything.

“If you’ve got nothing to quarrel with, mount up!”

They scatter around like ants and Kai finally breathes. He looks to Kris, who pins him with a scowl. “What?”

“General, seriously?” Kris harrumphs in protest. “Do I look like a General?”

“I’m King, so if I say you’re General, you’re General.” Kai has given it enough thoughts overnight. He needs someone to keep the men in line and he doesn’t think there is anyone better than Kris. Altreu is a good option, too. But Altreu is his personal guard, which means he’s one of the guards, nonetheless.

When Jongin shows up, his smile lights a fire within Kai. “I want to ride with the King,” Jongin says.

Kris is smirking at him and Kai studies that look. _Even a King must succumb to someone._ Scoffing, Kris turns to give out orders. He does it messily at first, but when the men start to listen, he rallies them efficiently.

Kai lets out an exasperated breath. He latches his hands to the sides of Jongin’s waist and helps him up Sylvaticus. The guards don’t seem to mind the fact their ill Prince is riding with his brother.

“Do you want help, too?” Kris sneaks up behind Ryn, who is about to mount his white horse, and grabs the boy’s waist. Ryn yelps and jumps, startled, if not petrified of having a man touch him so intimately. Kris smirks and Yixing is laughing behind him. “I’m your General now,” Kris says, arching an arrogant eyebrow. Kai is smiling, too as he climbs up the horse in front of Jongin.

“Tell me when you’re tired, all right?” he tells Jongin, who locks his arms around Kai’s waist.

“I will,” Jongin whispers.

“That you may be,” Ryn spits at Kris, although his cheeks have gone pink. “But I am still the son of a Lord.”

Kris purses his lips, the liveliness of his expression suddenly dying away. He turns around and quietly mounts his horse.

Kai notices the guilt that strikes Ryn’s face, too. He looks like he wants to apologize for what had blurted out of his mouth, but he doesn’t. Frowning guiltily, Ryn climbs up his steed.

Jongin’s arms are tight around Kai when they start to move. Jongin is holding onto him like he doesn’t ever want to let go. “You will be a great King one day, Kai,” Jongin mutters and his breath grazes the nape of Kai’s neck.

“And you will be there to witness it, Jongin.”

“If I’m not, don’t ever change, all right?”

Kai falls silent.


	11. Chapter 11

The ruins of the Fort of Fyiata are all that’s left of the fort. The evening starlight glimmers on the devastated walls of the ancient fort once revelled by the Fae Folks. Only the outer walls of the fort stand erect, the rest reduced to a rubble. The soft whisper of the river’s current reverberates in the air and the thought of washing his face excites him more than it should. The tents are pitched up and Kai worries for Jongin’s health as the evening grows colder.

“We shall discuss the matters you should be apprised of for our Reziwinian visit,” chimes Gavin, finally looking a little tired as they saunter into the tent. Kai had been expecting Jongin to stay in his own tent, which is pitched right beside the Crown Prince’s, but he is surprised to find Jongin seated at the desk, going through parchments. His head shoots up and his lips stretch into a faint smile. “Ah, so good the young Prince could join us.”

Kai takes his seat on the chair across Jongin.

“Our envoy should be expecting us in Reziwin,” Jongin says. There is colour in his cheeks, in spite of having ridden with Kai for an entire day. “There courier was received, I suggest you go through it,” he hands Kai a scroll. “It is a personal invitation of the Duke and a letter from the Queens. The Duke has invited us to the commemoration festival held in a Province of Reziwin every year.”

Kai nods considerately, accepting the scrolls, although he is too exhausted to entertain any politics at the moment.

“When we return, you will need to take part in all of the royal affairs, as well as appoint yourself as the High Command of your troops, garrison and choose your men for your personal battalion,” Gavin says.

“I will be able to choose my own Captain, correct?”

Gavin hesitates for a moment, but he bows his head. “I will have you informed that you cannot appoint your _friend_ of comraderies as your Captain. They need to be officialised.”

“Understood. But I will have _you_ informed that men I don’t deem worthy to be in my battalion will be kicked out, and same applies to my court.”

Gavin notices the threat in Kai’s tone and he subtly scowls. “Then I hope by the time of your coronation, you will have your list shorted and ready.”

Kai slumps back against the chair and they spend a little more time chewing over things that barely make any sense to Kai anymore. When the servant comes into the tent with a platter of proper food, Gavin bows and excuses himself, leaving Jongin and Kai to dine with themselves.

“The people will respect a strong King,” Jongin says as he takes a bite of the cheese and takes a sip out of the waterskin. “But everyone reveres a fair and far-sighted King. He must be a friend and a leader. Likewise, a King must esteem a strong, loyal companionship. His garrison, his guards, his court, his council, his Queen, and his allies.”

Kai listens to every word with great absorption as Jongin keeps his eyes to the platter. “Are you saying I’m not worthy?”

Jongin’s eyes dart up and he shakes his head with a smile lurking about the corners of his lips. “Quite the contrary, I believe you will be all of it.”

“You would have been them all, too,” Kai mutters, popping a grape into his mouth.

“I never would have had the willpower, Kai.”

“Jongin,” Kai chides him gently, sucking in a sharp breath. “We can rule side by side. We _will_.”

Jongin only nods his head. Then after a moment, he says, “I want to go to the river to wash up.”

“Would you want to take a servant with you?”

Jongin rises to his feet and Kai stands with him. “Can’t _you_ accompany me?”

Something flutters in Kai’s heart. He smiles and gently takes Jongin’s trembling hand into his. “Of course.”

When they wend their way out of the tent, the guards are still scurrying around, looking for spots to settle in for the night. Kai informs Yixing that they are heading to the river before he leads Jongin towards it.

The bare branches of the trees splay out like the cold fingers of Death. Fyiata might have been a Hell-On-Earth some eons ago, but now, although some dark magick still remains in the roots in the soils, the land is nothing but a denuded ground.

When the river comes into their sight, Jongin withdraws his hand from Kai’s and steps closer to the river. He draws in a long breath, gazing into the gleaming ripples of the river. A whisper of wintry breeze cards through Jongin’s soft hair and Kai’s stomach clenches as he studies the gentle smile on Jongin’s dry lips, which once used to be pink and plush. Kai wants to kiss them, savour them, etch the shape of them to his soul nonetheless.

He steps forward and curls his fingers around Jongin’s. Jongin turns to him with a pair of agonizing eyes. “Jongin?” Kai rasps in a breath, brushing a lock of hair from Jongin’s forehead and holds a side of Jongin’s delicate face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never done anything for you,” Jongin mutters, keeping his gaze low. “When you have done so much for me, all that I’ve done is push you away and hurt you. I was… I _am_ scared, Kai,” he leans his head on Kai’s shoulder, hands clinging onto Kai’s shirt by the chest. Jongin shivers against him and Kai protectively wraps his arms around Jongin’s body. “I don’t want to part you so fast.”

“You won’t,” Kai breathes into Jongin’s hair, holding him close.

“I’m sorry, Kai. When I said that it was a mistake… I had not meant it.”

Kai clenches his jaw. “I know.”

Jongin pulls back, fiercely blinking the tears away. “You are my brother. I cannot be with you.”

Kai cups Jongin’s face in his hands. “Push me away, then.”

Jongin doesn’t. He keeps his head hung as Kai slowly unlaces his shirt. A shudder quakes Jongin’s fragile body when Kai pushes the shirt over his shoulders. A rough whimper escapes Jongin’s beautiful lips when Kai leans in and brushes his lips to the protruding bones of Jongin’s shoulder.

Kai retreats an inch to glance down Jongin’s sweet, caramel body. The moonlit blush on Jongin’s cheeks deepens when Kai slips his hands across the sides of Jongin’s torso. Jongin tilts his head back with his lips parted when Kai kisses Jongin’s neck, collarbones and drags his lips down Jongin’s sternum.

Letting out a trembling breath, Jongin slides his slender fingers into Kai’s hair as Kai lowers down to his knees. He latches his hands to Jongin’s hips and looks up at Jongin while his lips draw lustful patterns over Jongin’s stomach.

“Ahh,” Jongin moans and quickly purses his lips with shame spreading over his cheeks. Kai grapples an arm around the back of Jongin’s waist and feverously kisses the balanced, flushed levels of Jongin’s bronze stomach, lips softly skimming over the navel.

Kai rises back to his feet and presses a kiss to the tip of Jongin’s nose. “I love you, Jongin,” he whispers, filling Jongin’s cheek with languid kisses.

“Don’t… say that.”

Kai pulls back a little. “But I do.”

Jongin’s eyes glimmer with hope and tears.

When they hear the rustling noise among the trees, Jongin tears himself away from Kai and starts lacing his shirt.

“Sire!”

Kai lets out an exasperated breath and turns towards the source of the voice. Ryn comes into view with a clearly flustered expression.

“Sire!” Ryn gasps.

“What is it?” Kai inquires, conceiving the perturbed look on his guard’s face.

“The guards and your… General are having a row,” Ryn says breathlessly.

“What? What happened?”

“You have to come. Please, make haste, My Lord. Some of the guards were molesting one of the serf boys.”

Kai’s eyes dart to Jongin, who looks horrified at the information. Without wasting another beat, Kai sprints back to the fort with Jongin and Ryn chasing after him.

The guards are cawing with such belligerence and the whole scene is a relentless commotion. As Kai courses past them, the guards quiet down and make way. Gavin is smirking at them, witnessing the ruckus, leaned against a tree with his arms folded over his chest.

Kris is brandishing his sword at a group of hostile guards. “You are nothing but a scum!” a guard barks. He is tall and bulky, chest stuck out to threaten Kris. They are standing like bulls about to brawl.

Kai opens his mouth to order them to stand down before he notices the slave boy, collapsed to his knees with his tunic ripped and torn off, he is barely covering his scarred body. Tears are rolling unchecked down Sehun’s cheeks with a thin trail of blood on the corner of Sehun’s mouth.

That is all it takes for Kai’s blood to boil until it feels as though his veins are about to rupture.

Kai places a hand on Kris’ shoulder. “Stand down,” he orders through his grit teeth. The tall guard smirks when Kris lowers his sword. Kai turns to face the guard. “You have clearly disobeyed my order.”

“With all respect, My Lord, the blind bitch whored himself,” the guard says and spits at the wrecked boy on the ground. “I just gave him a little nudge to put him in his place.”

“And the torn clothes?” Kai asks, although he doesn’t need to. His hand is already on the hilt of his sword.

“Oh,” the guard smirks. “Sire, he wanted to suck my cock, so I saw no reason why not if it is consensual.”

Kai rolls his lockjaw. He walks over to Sehun and kneels before him. “Is that true?” he asks the boy in a low voice. It is a spectacle and if Kai does not prove himself right now among his men, he never will. “I need you to speak,” he tells Sehun. “Did you offer yourself?” Kai needs the boy to say it. He needs to encourage it.

The blind boy does not raise his head and his tear-stained cheeks are crimsoned. He must have been hit in the face. “No,” he whispers shakily, hugging the torn rags closer to his body.

Kai jolts up to his feet and yanks his sword out, straightforwardly pointing the blade in the guard’s way. “Draw your sword,” he spits and the guard’s eyes bulge out. “If you had the balls thick enough to directly disobey my orders, you should be able to fight me. Draw your fucking sword!”

The guard does, but his grip trembles. “I beg for your forgiveness, Your Majesty.”

“Fight and win or lose and die.”

The guard wraps both his hands around the grip. The man has the audacity, Kai gives him that, as he launches forward, swinging his sword in Kai’s way. Sloppy, if not completely disorganized. Kai blocks the blow with an effortless strike of his blade. He had fought with creatures with blood as thick as the molten lava, defeating a man with average fencing skill is no challenge.

But still, the awestruck crowd of spectators is gaping as he grabs the guard’s wrist, thanks to another sloppy attempt at cutting through Kai’s shoulder, and twists it until the guard drops his sword with a scream. Kai’s boot sends him flying to the ground and as the man struggles to his knees, Kai stomps on his shoulder, keeping him where he is and points the tip of the sword to the man’s throat.

“Strip him off his armour, confiscate his horse and tie him to a bloody tree. We will leave him behind in the morning,” Kai growls, stomping the guard’s shoulder until the man falls back with a thud. When he sheathes his sword, the rest of the company bid him with a newfound respect and fear in their eyes, not the kind Kai welcomes, but this will have to do. Altreu steps forward and hauls the fallen guard up before he strips the man off the armour.

Jongin is smiling at him in the crowd before he retreats for the shelter of his own tent. Kai eyes Yixing, who brought forth a blanket and accepts it from him. Kai lowers to the ground beside the shaking boy and when his fingers brushed Sehun’s arm, the boy straightens up tensely. “It’s okay,” Kai assures him and the boy relaxes a little. Kai drapes the blanket around Sehun and lifts the boy up into his arms.

The guards disperse at once as Kai carries the boy to the tent in his arms. Sehun hides his face in Kai’s chest, still shivering greatly.

“Can you get a physician?” Kai politely demands of Yixing, who hurries away promptly.

When he lays Sehun on his bed, the slave boy sits up. “I—”

“Lie down,” Kai states firmly and Sehun hesitates for a moment, his sightless eyes frowning. Kai cups a side of Sehun’s face and wipes the blood from the corner of Sehun’s lips with his thumb. He gently pushes Sehun’s shoulders down and Sehun curls into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, cocooned in the blanket. “Did he… hurt you… anywhere?”

Before Sehun could answer, the physician bursts into the tent. He bows before Kai and Kai rises to his feet. “You’ve summoned me, Your Highness?”

“Yes,” Kai rubs the back of his sore neck. “The boy needs your attention. He is hurt.”

The physician’s eyes dart to the boy on the King’s bed. “I will attend him at once, My Liege.”

Kai nods his head and leaves them alone in the tent. He finds Kris on his way to Jongin’s tent. “Are you okay?” he asks his taller friend.

Kris has his angry face on and it has been a while since Kai had seen him this furious. “I hate these highborn bastards,” Kris hisses, clenching his fists at his sides.

Kai claps his hand to Kris’ shoulder. “I know you would. Get some rest. It’ll be a long journey to Reziwin tomorrow.”

“Is this what you have to live with from now, Kai?” his friends frowns.

Kai heaves a sigh. “I believe so… But not all of them are bad, Kris.”

Kris tries to smile, but he couldn’t. Kai leaves him to himself before Yixing joins Kris. When he enters Jongin’s tent, he finds the Prince stripped down to his white undershirt and Kai grins to himself. Jongin looks up from his book and smiles.

“Can I spend the night here?”

Jongin shifts on the bed of eiderdowns and pats on the space beside him. “If you can promise to keep your hands to yourself.”

Kai doesn’t wait for a servant to attend him and takes off the shirt himself before he sinks in the bed. “It will be a promise I won’t be able to keep.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kai’s senses jerk into consciousness with the sharp, grating sound of the raspy hack. His eyes fly open remorselessly and he jolts upright, only to see Jongin covered in fresh blood. His lap, chest and chin are smeared with the metallic liquid. There is no colour in Jongin’s face as he continues to cough painfully and more blood spurts out of his pale lips.

“Altreu!” Kai cries, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s back and gently strokes his brother’s head. “Guards!”

Altreu comes gushing into the tent with a drowsy shock on his face. “Sire?!” he rasps, gaping at Jongin with fully bulged eyes.

“Get a physician in here now!” Kai would have run and got the physician himself if he isn’t so paralyzed. He has seen plenty of blood, he has seen plenty of pain, but none of them compares to seeing Jongin, the man who holds his heart, in pain. Altreu hurries away at once as Kai cups a hand before Jongin’s mouth so that he could cough the blood out into his hand. “There, there,” he whispers, pressing his lips to Jongin’s temple. It pains him. The horrible agony in his chest as he watches Jongin torment himself is indescribable. Tears brim in Kai’s eyes and he tries his best to blink them away, gently patting Jongin’s back. He grabs a discarded rag from the ground and wipes Jongin’s bloody hands with it.

The physicians enter the tent as Jongin calms down. There is no life in his eyes and there is absolutely no colour in his lips, save the light tinge of the red of the blood. Jongin, blood and all, leans back on the bed and wraps himself with his arms. Kai cards his fingers through Jongin’s hair and rises from the bed to allow the physicians treat him into some comfort.

He does not seek sleep thereon and retreats to the river to wash himself up. When he returns to the fort, the men are all up and about, though the day’s first light hasn’t even touched the ground.

“How is he?” Yixing inquires sleepily when he walks up to Kai, who is buckling the belt of his sword sheath. He must have seen Kai covered in Jongin’s blood or he must have heard from Altreu.

“I haven’t checked. I’ll let you know how he fares,” Kai promises him and once he is properly clad in his riding garb, he slips into Jongin’s tent. He finds the Prince asleep on a set of fresh and clean eiderdowns. With an ache in his heart, he leans down and softly brushes his lips on Jongin's forehead before he exits the tent, careful not to make any noises.

“Are we to leave soon?” Kris asks when he catches Kai outside the tent. His hair is all but mussed and he still looks terribly somnolent.

“No, Jongin is recuperating. We’ll leave when he’s ready to leave.”

Kris nods with a hint of gratitude in his smile. “I might as well catch a few more winks, then.”

“Might as well,” he leaves his most trusted friend to himself and makes his way to his own tent. Only when his eyes fall on the fair body that is stretched out on his bed does he even remember about the slave boy. The blankets are barely covering his body—his bare thighs are scarred with faded red streaks. Kai swallows, tossing his mind back to the night he had spent with the boy. He doesn’t remember much, but it is enough to spark lewd, unspeakable thoughts.

He grabs hold of the blankets and carefully drapes them over the shivering, sleeping body. He pauses for a second to study the boy’s calm face. Sehun is beautiful. Too beautiful. Enchanting eyelashes, full eyebrows, soft, petal-like lips and in spite of all the scars and wounds, the boy is still otherworldly. Kai could only imagine what sort of horrible men would have tried to force this beauty into their beds and the notion makes him sick to the stomach. He is one those men, isn’t he?

But he hadn’t forced Sehun. Or at least he doesn’t think he did. Kai’s eyes linger on the boy’s exposed collarbones and the hay memory comes rushing to him. He remembers latching his lips to those collarbones and sucking a spot so hard that it had left a bright red mark.

He pushes the horrid thoughts away when Gavin saunters into the tent. His eyes almost pop out when he spots the slave in Kai’s bed, although Kai is nowhere near the bed anymore. “You let the slave sleep in your bed?!” Gavin yelps and it takes all of Kai’s energy to restraint himself from strangling the old man.

Sehun sits up with a jolt and gathers the blankets to hug them. “It’s okay,” Kai assures him, kneels down and presses a hand to the boy’s skin-and-bone shoulder.

“This is atrocious!” Gavin continues to yap. “No matter how courtly you think you are, letting a slave into your bed is unacceptable!”

“Get out,” Kai spits and for a moment, all that Gavin could do is gape at him in shock. Kai looks daggers at him and snarls, “Did you not hear me? I said, get the bloody fuck out.”

Gavin knows better than to remain any longer. He storms out of there with bitter resentment. Kai turns his attention to the slave boy.

“How do you feel now?” he asks gently. A servant walks in with a platter of food and Kai halts him. “Will you get the boy some pants and a shirt?”

The servant looks a little flabbergasted, but he nods and leaves. Sehun keeps his head so low that Kai could hardly see his sightless eyes.

“Are you all right?”

“Y-yes,” Sehun whispers, still embracing the blankets, as though he doesn’t want to expose his body.

“I’m sure you know who I am.”

“The Crown Prince,” comes the response and Kai smiles, although Sehun will not be able to see it.

“Yes, that I apparently am. Listen, I have no idea why your Baron thought sending you on this journey was a good thing, but I’ll be sure to have a talk with him on it when I return.”

“I’m a slave,” Sehun says as if it is supposed to be meaningful to this conversation. Then after a beat, he continues. “Nobody… would care… about slaves.”

When Kai touches the boy’s shoulder, Sehun shudders like he’s been bitten by a snake. Kai retrieves his hand immediately. “I care,” Kai says. “And I will make sure once I’m King, you will all be liberated.”

“We don’t have any home.”

“I’ll help you find one, then,” he suspects Sehun could sense the smile in his tone, because the boy’s hard expression softens and he lifts his head a little. Kai takes in every breadth and width of Sehun’s beauty. God, he might have never come across such a beautiful boy in his life. So young, so hurt, so beautiful.

“My Lord,” the servant announces his presence as he returns to the tent with a set of folded clothes in his arms.

“Help him get dressed. And for what my guard had done, I will recompense. Give him food and water.”

“Thank you, sire,” Sehun says in the tiniest voice. “But… I will be fine.”

“You have to understand something about your new King, Sehun.” Kai notices how Sehun’s eyes flicker when he says his name. “I will not take no for an answer,” he says with a smirk and hopes Sehun will perceive the lightness in his tone.

He rises to his feet and starts toward the mouth of the tent to let the boy get dressed.

Kris is not asleep when Kai walks out of the tent. Neither is Yixing. They are narrating some of their adventures to a group of exhilarated and amused guards. It is a pretty amazing sight to see, Kai must admit. The guards laugh when Yixing says something hilarious.

“Surely there must have been gorgeous ladies on your quests!” one of the guards cries and it is followed by a string of obscene noises.

“If you consider a female Gremlin and a Giant as gorgeous ladies, sure!” Yixing retorts, which also receives a round of laughter.

“How big are the breasts of a female giant?” another inquires with a serious tone.

“Each might weigh a horse’s weight?”

“As though you’ve juggled with them, Yixing,” Kris scoffs and the men guffaw.

“It’s always Kai who’s the charmer,” Yixing adds.

“That comes to as no surprise to us,” Altreu comments. “He has a royal blood running in his veins.”

“He used to be a real royal pain in the arse,” Kris groans and earns a hearty laugh from the men. “He’ll be a great King, trust us. A wonderful friend. Let him lead you.”

“We plan on doing just that,” Ryn speaks up and Kris glances to him with an endearing smile. Ryn blushes and lowers his head before anyone could catch him blushing.

All laughter dies in the midst of a quaking ground, which rattles beneath their feet. It takes Kai a moment to realize something is happening as the men scurry to their feet with their swords drawn out. The beats of horse hooves make the very ground thunder as though it is struck by a ferocious roar of the Gods.

Altreu and Ryn bolt in Kai’s direction as soon as they have spotted him while the rest of the guards, along with Kris and Yixing, disperse to every corner of the fort. The belligerent noise of the approaching horses catches all of Kai’s attention. The men gather and Kai pulls his sword out with his heartbeats pounding in his ears.

There is a wild caterwaul. It sounds like a horn.

When they finally see it, it is too late to retaliate. They are surrounded. The entire fort is surrounded. The guards look to Kai for orders, but Kai isn’t sure he wants to give any.

They are rounded by men on white horses. Tall, incredibly well-dressed men on white horses. They carry bows and arrows, and if Kai were sleepy enough, he would have thought he is looking at Gods. One of them dismounts the horse. Every one of them is clad in exorbitant and horribly elaborate robes and doublets. The tips of their long ears are pointy and they almost look like the idols carved to perfection by the Black Stygians.

“You who dare besmirch the sacred ground of Fyiata!” comes a bellow from the tall man.

“Sacred ground?” Yixing mutters, gulping. “I pissed on sacred walls?!” he gasps.

“Kneel,” Gavin hisses from behind.

“What?” Yixing asks.

“Kneel!”

Kai kneels first before the pointy-eared man and every last one of his guards and servants follow suit.

“Who are you?” demands the pointy-eared man, brandishing a silvery crystal sword before Kai.

“Kai,” he says in a small voice. “Crown Prince of Servanya. My brother is ill and we are journeying to Reziwin to find a cute. I know not of the fort being a sacred ground.”

“You have been ignorant,” the man says. “Rise, Prince Kai.”

Kai stands to his full height and he is several inches shorter than the pointy-eared man, who has a glow about him and a halo around his head. “We will leave without any skirmish.”

The man looks furious. “I am Ethelor, the Father of the Ytira Faes.”

Kai cocks an eyebrow. Is that supposed to mean something? He doesn’t want to offend the man, which probably won’t result in anything good since they are greatly outnumbered. “I’m sure you are. I do not have any doubts.”

Ethelor grimly stares at him. “Seize them,” he says and turns his back to Kai as he walks, so fucking gracefully, to his horse.

“What?” Kai lurches forward, but he is forced to retreat. He clenches his jaw and silently heeds them as the pointy-eared Fae men snatch all of their weapons and bound their hands to their backs with something that looks like an ivy vine.


	13. Chapter 13

“I never knew I’d see them alive,” Gavin whispers as he lightly treads by Kai’s side. Kai throws him a glare, but he is way too distracted at the moment to pay much heed to the old goose. He desperately glances back to Jongin to ensure the Prince is fine. Jongin hardly seems fine. Under the bright morning sky, Jongin looks pale and grey. Kai gazes ahead and clenches his jaw. The pointy-eared men are leading them through a part of the woods that is enriched and luxuriant, even in winter. The thick trees are preening on lush green leaves on sturdy brown branches. The loamy fragrance swirls in the air and for the first time in forever, Kai is appreciating every sight of the verdant forest. It is surreal. Magick oozes from every branch, from every leaf, from every strand of root. Tendrils of ivy vines adorn the woods while dewdrops glimmer on fine threads of cobwebs.

“What the hell are they?” Kris mutters under his breath.

“What’s remaining of the Fae Folks, I presume,” says Gavin, constantly keeping his head down.

“I thought Faes are supposed to be adorable with wings and stuff,” Yixing comments, looking rather annoyed. The men follow their Crown Prince without any protest.

“Once upon a time, during their glorious era, they did. But they… were just gone. No one ever had the pleasure of meeting any of them ever since.”

“Well, I can assure you, this has not been a pleasure,” Kai grumbles, turning his head halfway around to check on Jongin again. “He can’t walk like this.”

“What?”

“Hey, you!” he exclaims with an obscene whistle and the group of the pointy-eared, overly dressed men come to a halt to glower back at him. Their white horses are reined to a stop as Ethelor turns back. “As the future King of Servanya, I beg of you for a favour and an ounce of mercy. For my brother.”

“That isn’t how you ask for favours,” Gavin hisses, but Kai barely has the time to deal with technicalities.

Ethelor dismounts his regal steed and gracefully wends his way to Kai. “What is it that you require?” he demands grimly, but he does that with grace, too. Surely before these men, ordinary humans will seem as nothing more than a scum, be it royalty or commoner.

“My brother is sick,” Kai inclines his head toward Jongin, who drags his feet forward. “He cannot travel on foot. I beg of you to help the Prince.”

Ethelor raises a blonde brow. “You are certainly indomitable. You will find that the Ytira clan does not bow to any of you self-proclaimed monarch or crowned head.”

Kai suppresses a snort. “You have me in a bind. You made me kneel before you. You think I haven’t got that hint?” he rolls his eyes despite himself. “I am not asking you to help him because he’s the Prince. Surely you must have some regard for the human life.”

“I do not,” Ethelor says bluntly and for a moment, all that Kai could do is glare at the taller man. Then Ethelor’s piercing blue eyes gentles when he gazes to Jongin, whose face is wilting with every moment that passes. “Are you… both—”

“Twins, yes. As I said before, we are journeying to Hewklor to find a cure for my brother’s illness,” Kai says, trying his best to not to scowl at the pointy-eared man. Ethelor’s hard expression softens and he does not take his cool blue eyes from Jongin.

“He may ride with me,” Ethelor says and glances to the pointy-eared man beside him, who hurries forward and undoes the vine tied around Jongin’s wrists. Jongin rubs his wrist.

“Thank you,” Jongin mutters, eyes half-lidded and Ethelor shifts his frown to Kai.

“If our healer finds out that your brother is not out of sorts and is not indeed infirm, you will find yourselves in quite a conundrum.”

Kai bows his head. Ethelor presses a hand to the small of Jongin’s and gently ushers him to the horse.

“Where is he taking us?” Ryn asks sotto voce and Kai realizes his guards, both Ryn and Altreu have been by his sides all this while. Kai looks around. Their weapons and the slaves along with the wagons and horses are dragged behind them.

“Hopefully nowhere we can’t get out from,” Kai mutters. “Gavin, what do they seek the most?”

Gavin looks stumped. “I don’t know. There has never been anything the Fae Folks pined for. They have always been such proud creatures who value their existence above all else, and I think you can see why.”

“They look like they came down from the Heavens,” Yixing adds.

“So striking a negotiation with him is unlikely?” Kai asks Gavin, who once again, looks baffled.

“I have never heard of a Fae ever negotiating with a human. Even a King.”

Kai grits his teeth. He knows he won’t win if he fought them. There is too much at stake. Had it just been him, Yixing and Kris, they would have at least escaped without much of a fight. But Kai can’t really abandon his men. If he asks them to fight, they will. But they will lose and this journey is not meant for such purpose. He needs get Jongin to Hewklor and that is all that he is going to prioritize right now.

As the sun begins to set, they enter prodigiously large caves with vast openings. Torches are lit and if Kris hadn’t commented on it, Kai would not have believed his eyes. The Faes are indeed glowing with glorioles around their heads.

The slaves have a time keeping up as they lug the carriage and wagons, but Kai makes sure that none of them is left behind, except the guard, who had disobeyed his orders last night. Kai eventually spots Sehun in the group and he feels a little comfort when he notices the other slaves helping the blind boy find his way.

Ahead, Jongin is seated before Ethelor on the horse and it takes Kai all his willpower to not to brood over the fact that Ethelor has his arms curled around Jongin’s waist, hands clutching the reins.

“There are flowers,” Altreu gasps silently and Kai looks to the trails of flowers scattered all over the cave.

“This is new,” Kris scoffs. “I’ve only been to caves with dead rats and lizards.”

“How could you jest at a time like this?” Ryn hisses at Kris.

Kris smirks at him. “Would you rather I buy you a pint, sweet-talk you to a bed and lay you in it before I jest?”

That instantly colours Ryn’s cheeks and he fiercely turns his face away.

“Oh, my God,” Yixing silently rasps on the other side, leaping over something. Kai’s eyes widen as refulgent colours of lights flicker, hovering around them. The Glow Piskies make way for the pointy-eared men, but they curiously flit around the rest of them. Kai flinches when one of the blue-winged Piskie flutters near his ear. The Piskie immediately retreats, but the men, save Yixing and Kris, seem utterly fascinated. A low thrum reverberates into the cave from other end and Kai scans the flowered vines crawling up the walls of the cave.

“What are they?” Ryn breathes out as Altreu smiles at a Piskie, looking rather confused.

“Glow Piskies,” Kai informs them. “They won’t harm any of you. They’re just curious.”

The men seem foolish, to be honest. They are grinning like idiots amidst tiny fairies.

By the time they walk out of the caves, the beat of the waterfall heightens and Kai’s jaw drops a little when the cold wind gushes on his face before he discerns the majestic citadel built atop the rocky mountains as the cascades flow resplendently.

“So we are their prisoners,” Kris sighs heavily, taking in the glorious scenery before his eyes.

Kai finds Jongin asleep, head resting on Ethelor’s chest and it surprises him that Ethelor has not beheaded Jongin for taking the liberty. Perhaps these pointy-eared men are not so bad after all.

 

❖❖❖

 

“You will not move unless you are told to,” announces one of the pointy-eared men as they enter the golden gates of the citadel. Plants, trees and fountains of gold adorn every inch of the castle with elaborate carvings on the walls.

“Where are we?” Yixing, daring as ever, asks the Fae closest to him, who in return scowls scornfully at him. “For a general knowledge,” he grins.

“The Ytira Inselberg,” the Fae spits in a graceful manner and steps away from Yixing.

“The hell is the Ytira Inselberg?” Yixing groans and Kai wants to share his frustration.

Ethelor dismounts his horse and Jongin, now awake, accepts Ethelor’s hand to climb off the horse. “Summon the healer forthwith,” he orders a Fae.

With a curt bow of his head, the pointy-eared man hurries away.

“How do you fare?” Ethelor inquires Jongin.

Jongin tries to smile, but the fatigue is so palpable on his face. “I am fine, eminent Ethelor. I will forever be grateful for your kindness.”

Uh, has he forgotten the eminent fucking Ethelor is holding them captive?! Of course, Jongin would know how to speak to a fellow royalty. Is that what Ethelor is? Royalty? He did say he is the _Father of the Ytira Faes_ —whatever that actually means. Kai wants to punch the guy’s teeth in.

Ethelor, still without a hair out of place, all clad in his white-gold doublet, even offers Jongin a smile. “You will meet our Brother.” He turns to Kai. “Unfetter him.”

A Fae steps forward and cuts the vines around Kai’s wrist off. Kai walks over to Ethelor with a lockjaw. “What do you plan to do with us?” he asks, protectively snaking an arm around Jongin’s back. Jongin instantly leans his weight on Kai.

“You besmirched our sacred ground. You and your men will be chastened for that,” Ethelor’s deep voice is surprisingly unwavering. He waves his long arm, gesturing Kai and Jongin to enter the citadel. Kai looks back to his men. Kris gives him a nod of assurance and Kai swallows.

“Wait, I’m His Highness’ royal advisor!” Gavin yelps.

Ethelor looks to Kai, who simply shrugs. “I don’t even know that man’s name,” Kai mutters. Ethelor orders the Faes to bring the men and the slaves away. Kai’s heart hammers against his chest and he realizes he fears for the welfare of his men.

“Are you all right?” he asks Jongin in a low voice as they saunter into the citadel, following Ethelor.

“I’m fine,” Jongin says with a smile that is in no way reassuring.

Kai’s heart sinks when he takes in the insides of the citadel. Every inch of it is twice as majestic as Kai’s own castle, twice as statuesque.

“You will not harm any of my men,” Kai declares.

It takes Ethelor a moment to reply as he strides hard. “For a Crown Prince who takes the pleasure in slaving other men, you certainly are pretentious.”

Kai clenches his jaw so hard that it might have snapped. “They are not my slaves. And you have your own men to order around as well, don’t you?”

“Never have I nor will I ever treat a fellow kind as anything less than myself. We are a family. I will only lead them. Quite a distinction between your kind and mine.”

“You said you’re the _Father_ of the Faes,” Kai says as Ethelor guides them through a hallway.

“I am. Our Brother is the High Prince of the Ytira Faes,” Ethelor’s voice is stern.

“So you don’t… father all the Faes?”

The pointy-eared man comes to a halt to pin Kai with a ridiculous sneer. He is interrupted when a female Fae calls his name, strutting towards him. “Ethelor!”

“Arza,” Ethelor rasps and bows before her. The pointy-eared woman glares to Kai and then to Jongin. She boasts a sword at her hip and she barely looks any older than Kai himself. She certainly looks older than Ethelor, though.

“What have you done?!” she hisses at Ethelor, who tenses. “You have brought these men to—”

“I found them about Fyiata, Sister,” he says, placing a hand on the pointy-eared woman’s shoulder. “They had breathed upon our holy ground. And these men,” he turns to Kai and Jongin. “are the Princes of Servanya.”

Arza seems to have calmed down a little. “Princes of Servanya,” she bows her head and in return, Kai bows his.

“They are journeying to Hewklor, Sister,” Ethelor continues. “He is ill.”

Arza’s eyes widen as she nods her head. “I believe you have done the right thing, Brother. Though, I am not confident our Naevius will be entertained by this. And his men?”

“Will be fed and provided beds,” Ethelor ensures her and Kai stares at him.

“I am Arza, the Mother of the Ytira Faes,” Arza says, bowing down.

Jongin bows first and Kai follows. “I am Jongin, young Prince of Servanya and this is my brother, Kai. The Crown Prince of Servanya.”

Arza smiles and it is probably one of the most pleasant things Kai has witnessed. “I will apologize on behalf of my youngest brother if his mischief if he had caused you any distress.”

“Uh... We have to leave,” Kai says. “My brother needs a cure. We cannot afford to dilly-dally.”

“Let us help you, Prince Kai,” Arza says.

“Ethelor,” another female Fae yaps as she walks into the hallway. “Oh, you have returned.”

“We will speak later, Zenais. I must see our Brother forthwith,” Ethelor waves her off.

“Not without your crown, you will not,” the Fae named Zenais places a crown around Ethelor’s head. Kai knows he isn’t the only one in the room who is gaping at Ethelor now. He looks more regal than anything Kai has ever seen.

“Thank you, my Love,” Ethelor presses a kiss to her forehead and ushers Kai and Jongin to walk forward. Arza tags along.

“How do you wish to seek aid for your brother’s illness in Hewklor?” Arza inquires, hand idling on the hilt of her sword.

Kai licks his lips with hesitancy.

“They must seek for the Enchanter,” Ethelor says decisively. He pushes the doors open when they reach a chamber. A man rises from his study and Kai feels Jongin shudder in his arm. How many more magickal surprises will he face today?

“Naevius,” Ethelor exclaims.

“Brother?” the other pointy-eared man says in a calm tone, but his voice is so beautifully deep. If Kai thought Ethelor is ethereal, this guy is probably three times more enchanting. If only Kai had a weaker heart, he might have swooned. Naevius is taller than Ethelor when they greet each other in an embrace. Naevius’ body is exceptionally well-built, toned with firm, but lean muscles. His head is adorned by an elaborate crown from the behind and it ends on his temples, leaving the forehead untouched. The black-silver garments he boasts look like they are made only for him. A face with high cheekbones and full lips. He can’t be a mortal in any sense.

“Who are they?” Naevius blinks, staring at Jongin and Kai.

“Brother, this is—” Ethelor cuts himself short when Jongin’s knees buckle. Kai almost drops him, but he secures his arms around Jongin as his brother falls unconscious. Ethelor vaults forward and without a forewarning, he tears Jongin from Kai and lifts him into his arms. In Ethelor’s arms, Jongin seems unbelievably small and fragile. Kai clenches his fists. “Arza—”

“I will fetch the healer,” she rasps and turns on her hell at once.


	14. Chapter 14

Kai couldn’t help but stare. He knows he is making the healer uncomfortable with his piercing lour and he couldn’t help himself. Jongin lies unconscious on the overly elaborate eiderdowns spread over the silky mattress. The bedframe is entirely made of polished and extravagantly patterned highland wood, and that isn’t even the most wondrous enticement in the bedchamber. It is the healer with the longest white hair Kai has ever seen on a man, or even a human being. He isn’t sure these men are human beings anyway. The healer, however does not look old, though there is so much mellowness in his gaze. He is not half as old as the Servanya’s royal physicians. That isn’t even why Kai couldn’t take his eyes off the pointy-eared man. The healer is simply dragging his hands above Jongin’s body, only hovering, never touching. Not even his finger has touched an inch of Jongin’s skin. Kai assumes the man must have some sort of magickal healing power, otherwise it would make no sense to be waving his hands over the ailed one. Clearly, these pointy-eared people are not mundane. But they don’t look much of a Fae either, in spite of their godly, otherworldly appearance that could bring a man to his knees with just a look of their penetrative eyes.

He tries to tear his gaze from the healer and fix it on Jongin instead. His fingers tighten around Jongin’s hand and he leans over the edge of the bed when he notices the slight twitch in Jongin’s eyebrows. “Jongin?” he calls in the tiniest whisper.

The healer’s eyes flick to him. “He is well,” the healer speaks for the first time and Kai is surprised by the deep, strong voice. For such a pleasant young face, that is.

“He is not well,” Kai rebukes harshly. “If he were, we wouldn’t be here.”

“What I purported was that he is well for now,” the healer says with a faint frown. Kai sighs.

“I should apologize. I do not intend to sound crass.”

The healer’s lips curl into an amicable smile. His hands stay afloat over Jongin’s chest. “I feel your distress.”

Kai lifts Jongin’s hand and brushes his lips over Jongin’s knuckles. He can only imagine how difficult it must be for his brother to force himself to pretend like he is strong. He _is_ strong. Jongin is possibly the strongest, bravest person Kai knows. He is strong enough to resist love and brave enough to accept it all at once. Kai longs for the day Jongin will trust completely him and just fall into his arms, for Kai to catch him. “You do not know half of my distress.”

The healer retrieves his hands and adjusts his grand, almost showy robe. “I know what agonizes his heart and yours, dear Prince.”

Kai straightens up in the chair and meets the healer’s knowing gaze. “What would that be?” he asks with an arched brow.

The healer smiles wider. “He will rouse in a while. I suggest you take some respite.”

“I’m not leaving his side.”

The doors spring open and heavy footsteps stride into the chamber. “Tyiane,” Ethelor says and bows before the healer. Kai blinks. He is quite certain Ethelor is royalty, so seeing him bow before a mere physician is rather surprising. “How does the young Prince fare?” his concerned gaze flits to Jongin.

“He is sore weak. I shall bid that he takes some good rest before he will be well and able to stand,” says the healer. “Nothing we have can heal him, but I can surely see to it that he is comfortable for as long as he stays here.”

Ethelor bows his head. “I expected as much. Thank you, Tyiane.” He turns to face Kai. “Prince Kai, while your brother rests, would you join me and our brother for an evening collation?”

Kai rises from his seat. He reluctantly lets go of Jongin’s hand and leans forward to brush a lock of hair from Jongin’s forehead. “I would like to see my men,” Kai says when he commands a view of Ethelor.

Ethelor smirks a little. “Of course.”

He parts from Jongin, leaving him to the healer, and follows Ethelor into the grand halls. Ethelor, several inches taller than him, is now clad in a white embroidered doublet and black pants. His shoulder-length beautiful mane of brown hair looks washed and dried. The crown around Ethelor’s head makes him look more majestic by the second.

They walk past several pointy-eared men and women, but Kai doubts they are servants. Everyone looks equal, except Ethelor only because he sports a crown.

“I thank you for your hospitality, but we ought to leave soon,” Kai says. Ethelor smiles at him.

“You seek the Enchanter, do you not?”

“How do you know that?”

“You mentioned that you are meandering to Hewklor. To find a cure for your brother’s illness. It is only reasonable to surmise that it is the infamous Enchanter that you quest after,” says Ethelor. “In here,” he ushers Kai through a door. It is a balcony. The sky has darkened outside. The sound of the cascades lingers in the air, adding to the calm ambience of the evening. “Your men are having a fine time.”

Kai gazes below. He hears laughter and banters as men clink glasses, seated on cushions and blankets out in the open. Even Kris and Yixing seem to be relaxed. Kai pulls away from the balcony railing and faces Ethelor. “Thank you.”

Ethelor nods. “Shall we, then? If you are reassured of your men’s comfort.”

Kai follows him back into the halls. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but we cannot waste time. My brother’s health is worsening rapidly.”

“I understand. Our brother, sister and I have our concerns about you casting about for the Enchanter.”

“How could that possibly concern _you_?” Kai asks, confused. Ethelor does not reply as he leads Kai into another chamber.

Kai tries to hide his fascination, but he does not prevail. The long table is filled to every corner, every edge with green, fresh food and flowers in large vases. Ivy vines crawl over the table and chairs—it almost looks like a miniature forest.

The High Prince rises and greets Kai with the gentlest smile, although the pointy-eared man’s regal and strong outward form is startling. “How is your brother?” he inquires, again in that gentle voice, which hardly suits his exalted and magisterial appearance.

“Our healer advises that the young Prince rests,” says Ethelor, taking his seat in the chair closest to his brother.

“Your manners,” Naevius snarls, though in a light tone. Ethelor shrugs. To come to think of it, Kai thought Ethelor was graceful. After seeing Naevius, he can see that Ethelor is the least graceful of all these pointy-eared men. “Please, dine with us, Prince Kai.”

Kai settles for the chair across Ethelor. “My gratitude, Your Highness,” he says as Naevius gracefully sits back in his throne-like chair. Kai reminds himself that he should behave politely, like how Jongin would if he were here.

“I feel contrite for that Prince Jongin could not join us this evening. Perhaps he will be well to eat with us tomorrow morning,” says Naevius. Ethelor is already helping himself to the green-purplish leaves and stalks. Kai wonders if the Faes only feed on vegetables.

“Tomorrow?” Kai lifts the cup filled with something that smells sweet and intoxicating. “I’m not sure we’ll be staying that long.” He takes a sip. The taste is odd. There is a light tinge of sweetness, but mostly it is blunt. But the taste quickly settles in his mouth when he swallows the thick liquid.

“Oh,” Naevius glances to Ethelor. “Our sister sends her apologies for not being able to join us tonight.”

Kai inclines his head. “Your brother tells me that you worry about us seeking the Enchanter of Hewklor.”

Naevius lifts the cup and Kai does not miss the way Ethelor looks at Naevius’ lips when he presses them to the brim of the cup. Ethelor quickly averts his gaze when a female Fae comes rushing into the dining hall. She hurries to Ethelor’s side and whispers something into his ear. Nodding his head, Ethelor excuses himself at once and storms out of the hall with the woman.

Naevius sucks in a sigh. “You are the future of Servanya. The future King,” Naevius says, swallowing another mouthful of the drink. “Although we do not actively participate in the business of mortal men, the harmony of the Kingdom is to our concern.”

“I hear you,” Kai says. “But there’s little you can do to change my mind. I am going to Hewklor because right now, my brother is what I live for.”

There is a sad smile on Naevius’ lips. “I understand.”

“No, you do not,” Kai rubs his temples. He certainly does not have the appetite to eat leaf and root, but he supposes he should be grateful. At least Naevius isn’t as annoying as Ethelor.

“Believe me, Prince Kai. I do. Ethelor is very adventurous. He rides, sails and voyages like a madman, without heeding any of my warnings. I still can’t believe he went to Fyiata yet again. In the past fifteen decades, he nearly died four times.”

“Fifteen decades?!” Kai helplessly rasps.

Naevius smiles like an angel. If angels are real. “We are very old. Several centuries old.”

Kai takes a sip of the drink. He is getting quite used to the taste. “Wow. No disrespect, but you don’t look your age.”

“We die eventually when our better half dies,” there is a hint of sadness in his face. “Which is why most of us never find love. With us, it lasts forever. Unlike men.”

“Well, Your Highness, do not belittle our sincerity and loyalty.”

“Oh, no,” Naevius looks hurt. “That is not at all what I implied.” Kai believes him. “It is a blessing for Prince Jongin to have a brother like you, Prince Kai.”

“Really, he’s the blessing,” Kai smiles despite himself. “Are you sort of the monarch of the Fae Folks?”

“We are not pure Faes, as you could surmise. And I am not the only monarch of Ytira.”

“Ethelor said that you’re the High Prince.”

“A title I don’t usually live up to,” Naevius smirks. “I am the firstborn, therefore the title goes to me. Arza and Ethelor do more work than me, I presume.”

“You are very humble, Prince Naevius,” Kai smugly grins, lifting the cup to offer a toast.

The tips of Naevius’ pointy ears and cheeks redden. It is amusing to see the High Prince of the Ytira Faes blush to a compliment. “What we worry for is the Enchanter. He is known for demanding hefty prices, which mortal men could not afford to pay by and large. For this reason, Ethelor brought you here. Something tells me that you are on this journey knowing very little of this Enchanter.”

Kai could not disagree. “We know he exists and that he can help us. I am willing to pay whatever he demands.”

Naevius draws in a silent, but long breath. “And jeopardize the future of Servanya and her men?”

Kai does not know what to say to that. If he is being honest, he cares for Jongin more than he will ever care for the Kingdom. Not an admirable quality in a King, he knows. “Why would you be concerned about men, anyway?”

“Because there is nothing more chaotic than a Kingdom without a ruler. It will cause discord and it will extend to every corner of the Kingdom.”

“Naevius, I appreciate your concern. But my brother is important to me.”

“I know, Prince Kai. I cannot imagine a life without Ethelor, who is not only my consort, but is also a friend, a brother. I do not ask you to reconsider your journey to Hewklor. What we wish to offer is a company of our own.”

Kai almost chokes on his spit. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Let us convoy. For the King of the Servanya.”

There is only so much Kai could do to not to gape. Is the Prince offering help? “That is very gracious of you, Prince Naevius,” Kai says keeping his cool. “But we will do well on our own.”

“Not in Hewklor, you will not, Prince Kai,” Naevius frowns. Their attention shifts to Ethelor when the Fae comes striding into the hall.

“What were you conversing about?” Ethelor inquires.

Naevius rises to his feet. “I believe all has been said,” he bows his head to Kai. “I will leave you to make a wise decision and accepting the offer from the Faes will only do your kind good, Prince Kai.”

“Are you retiring for the evening?” Ethelor asks, looking a little disappointed.

“I am, brother,” Naevius sighs. “Would you mind to bear my company in my chamber tonight?”

“Not at all, Naevius. I will be there shortly.” Ethelor says and the rough response instantly colours Naevius’ cheeks.

“I hope you sleep well, safe in our home tonight, Prince Kai.”

“Thank you, Prince Naevius.”

As soon as Naevius is gone, Ethelor turns to eye Kai. “What did he say?”

Kai fiddles with the peas and pops one into his mouth. It’s sweet. “He said he wants to send his own company to assist us on our journey to Hewklor.”

“A noble offer.”

“A pointless one,” Kai retorts.

“I’ll have you assured, Prince Kai, that we are very persuasive,” Ethelor smirks. “My brother in particular.”

Kai jolts up from his seat. “I can see that. Will you be joining me if I agreed?”

“I would if your brother is fond of the idea. Besides, with us, you will reach Reziwin in the matter of two days. We know paths you don’t.”

Kai grimly stares at Ethelor. “I think your brother is waiting for you.”

“Let me show you to your chamber, then.”

“I can find my way back to Jongin. I don’t plan on staying away from him for an entire night.”

Ethelor nods and follows Kai out of the hall. “I noticed your bow. Are you an archer?”

Kai cocks an eyebrow. “Are _you_?”

The smirk on Ethelor’s face says it all. They walk in silence for a while.

“Naevius… said that you are his consort,” Kai says when the moment has passed.

Ethelor nods. “Yes, I am. What of that?”

“You’re… brothers.”

“We are.”

“Does he not have a… wife? A Queen or something?”

Ethelor laughs at that. “There is Arza, the Mother of the Ytira Faes.”

“That isn’t the same.”

“We do not believe in the rules of men’s monarchy. We operate as a family of rulers. No one’s more important than the other.”

Kai swallows. He finds the relationship between Naevius and Ethelor to be very interesting, but he does not press the issue any further without knowing where he stands.

They enter the bedchamber Jongin is in. Much to both of their surprise, Jongin is perched on the edge of the bed, _smiling_ at the healer. His gaze instantly darts to Kai and then to Ethelor.

“How are you feeling, little Prince?” Ethelor inquires, sporting a wide grin as he approaches Jongin.

Jongin’s smile is now for Ethelor. Only for Ethelor. And it annoys Kai to the core. “Your kind healer says that I am fine.”

Ethelor, much to Kai’s anger, drops to his knee and takes one of Jongin’s frail hands. “And how do _you_ feel, despite what Tyiane says?”

If only Jongin weren’t so pale, he would have blushed. This pointy-eared arse. Kai grips his fists at his sides. “I feel hungry.”

“I will go get him some food,” Tyiane says and excuses himself.

“Our brother has already spoken to yours,” Ethelor says and rises, still holding onto Jongin’s hand. “We would like to accompany you on your journey.”

It doesn’t take Jongin a moment to respond. “That is a splendid idea. Thank Prince Naevius for me.”

“You may do it yourself tomorrow, if you would do us the honour of dining with us.”

“I will be honoured.”

_Oh for fuck’s sake, you can’t talk without holding his hand?!_

Kai clenches his jaw.

“I will have a bath and some clothes ready for you.”

“Thank you, Prince Ethelor.”

“Ethelor would be just fine, little Prince,” Ethelor says and Kai wants to throw something at his head. Then pressing a kiss to the back of Jongin’s hand, the bloody tall Fae finally retreats. “I bid you good night.”

“And so do I,” Jongin says.

Tyiane returns to the room with a wooden bowl of green leaves and exits it again with Ethelor. Finally, alone, Kai drags his feet to the bed where Jongin looks like he is waiting for him.

“We leave first thing tomorrow,” Kai spits, refusing to sit down on the bed.

Then Jongin reaches out and curls his fingers around Kai’s hand, smiling up at him. “They are being kind.”

“He brought me here in binds!”

Jongin smiles again. “He is a handful, isn’t he? He muttered a few jokes on our way here.”

“What?! You were talking?!”

“He was. He told me he’s bringing us to see his brother.” He pats the bed beside him, but Kai doesn’t budge.

“Oh, God, the nerve of him.”

“He means well, Kai,” Jongin frowns. “We should accept their offer.”

“So that he can make more goo-goo eyes at you?”

That surprises a snort out of Jongin. A tired one. “Don’t fret. I have eyes only for you. Literally.”

Kai groans and flumps on the bed, hanging his head. “You’re nice to him. You’ve never been that nice to me.”

Jongin’s hand comes up to cup a side of Kai’s face and he turns it to meet Kai’s eyes. The smile has vanished from Jongin’s pale lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, pressing his thumb to Kai’s cheekbone.

“You should be.” He heaves a heavy sigh. “Do you feel all right?”

“No,” Jongin mutters, leaning forward and pins his forehead to Kai’s chest. “I feel so exhausted. As though every bone inside me is on the verge of breaking.”

“Jongin,” Kai clasps his hands to the sides of Jongin’s face and lifts it up. “You should have told me sooner.”

“You already had enough on your plate.”

“You’re forgetting that you are my plate.”

That makes Jongin smile again. “Kai?” he breathes out, hands pressed to Kai’s chest.

“Yeah?” Kai is already leaning in, aiming for Jongin’s parted lips.

“Will you… please…” Kai withdraws, only to see the tears in Jongin’s eyes. “Make… love to me?”


	15. Chapter 15

“N-now?” his voice comes out as a raspy whisper, sliding his hand into Jongin’s palm.

“Yes. Now,” Jongin whimpers, leaning in closer only for Kai to retreat further away.

“No, Jongin.” Kai purses his lips and turning his face away. For a moment, he hears nothing but the gravelly exhalation of Jongin’s breath.

Then Jongin brings a hand to Kai’s shoulder. “Why, Kai?”

Sucking in a deep breath, he faces his brother again. “You didn’t even want me to touch you only some weeks ago, Jongin. And you willingly want me to… sleep with you now because… you’re worried we… will never have this again, are you not?”

Jongin smiles with pain. “Is it so unfair for me to worry, Kai?”

“It bothers me, Jongin. I am greatly distressed that you do not want to have me or this… love we have for each other if everything’s fine. You only want me by your side because you think your days are numbered.”

Jongin lowers his head. “I… Kai… you have to… understand. What we… this… it’s… a sin we shan’t—unh,” he is cut off when Kai, hands clasped to the sides of his face, yanks him close and seals his lips with his own. Kai’s heart drums in his throat as Jongin’s eyes flutter shut. His hands fist Kai’s shirt in a bunch by the chest as he surrenders to Kai’s lips and kiss. He falls limp against Kai and softly shivers while gently savours his bottom lip.

Kai breaks the kiss with a brutal force and scowls right into Jongin’s bleary eyes. “Was that a sin?”

The misery he sees in Jongin’s gaze is almost unbearable.

“Tell me, Jongin. How dare you think of something as innocent and beautiful between us as a sin?”

“Kai… it is… wrong.”

“Why? Because we’re brothers? The idea of fucking a man certainly didn’t seem to appal you before you got your eyesight back.” He jolts up from the bed, but stops when Jongin’s grabs hold of his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“You want this, Jongin. But even if you did it, you will forever regret it. Just like you did the first we made love. You couldn’t even bear to look at me, can you?”

“Kai, please.” Jongin begins to plead with his eyes brimming with tears.

“You hurt me, Jongin. You hurt me. _You_ pushed me away, remember?”

“And now you’re punishing me?” he asks in a shaky breath.

“Lord, no.” Kai sighs. “Listen. I want things between us to be… beautiful. And I want you to do everything wholeheartedly. Not because you don’t want to leave any loose ends. So… when you’re all fine again, if you still want me, want _this_ , I will be the happiest and luckiest man to please you.”

Jongin does not seem like he wants to argue further. He releases Kai’s hand and stares at his palms on his lap. Kai heaves an exasperated breath and slides into the bed. “The whole time… I was hurting, too, Kai. All the while you were hurting.”

Kai wraps an arm around Jongin and presses his lips to Jongin’s temple. “My priority right now is to have you cured, Jongin. I want you to ask me what you asked me a while ago when everything is fine again.”

“You think I won’t.”

“I just think you are not thinking in your right mind because you are swayed by the current predicament.”

“I…” he trails off and lays his head on Kai’s chest. They fall into silence thereon. “You should be happy, Kai,” Jongin whispers and Kai’s heart clenches. “I’m sorry I… hurt you.” Kai pulls him closer, tightening his arms around Jongin’s fragile body and shuts his eyes tight to swallow the tears.

 

❖❖❖

 

He wakes up to an empty space on the bed. The air in the chamber is filled with the fresh scent of sandalwood and morning breeze. Kai pushes himself upright and looks around the chamber. It is nice to wake up to himself. The chamber is not swarmed by servants, although a warm bath and new clothes are ready for him. After taking a brief bath and changing into the clothes, he steps out of the chamber to look for Jongin.

“There is no path to the mounts.” He hears a familiar voice echo down the hall and walks in the direction of the source.

“Ah, Arza,” Kai greets her with a bow of his head and Arza tears her gaze from the male pointy-eared man she was talking to. “Good morning.”

“A fine morning to you, too, Prince Kai,” Arza says with a pleasant smile, a hand resting on the hilt of her sword. “I hope you had a good night’s sleep in our house.”

“A really good sleep,” Kai admits. He had slept wrapped in Jongin’s warmth all night long. “I could not find my brother, though.”

“Oh. He joined us for breakfast and begged pardon for your absence.”

Kai blinks. “We ought to leave soon. I am just wondering if I could rally my men and be on our way soon.”

“Our brothers are outside. They are having… a leisure pursuit.”

“What?”

Arza lets out a graceful chuckle. “This is Aanrei,” she introduces the pointy-eared man standing next to her. Just as all the Faes, he is, too, exceptionally tall and well-built with handsome, otherworldly features. His hair, however, is as black as the Stygian coal and he wears it shorter than the other male Faes.

“My humble greetings, mortal Prince,” Aanrei says and Kai nods his head.

“Rei, will you escort our Prince to the archery arena?”

“Of course,” Aanrei immediately ushers Kai towards the hallway. Kai certainly does not like the way Aanrei towers over him or the fact he can barely keep up with the pointy-eared man’s long strides. “You are the infamous Crown Prince of Servanya everyone speaks of.”

“And you are someone I don’t care to know.”

Aanrei smirks. “Perhaps we will get to know each other in the near future.”

Kai refrains himself from rolling his eyes. “I beg to differ,” he mutters under his breath.

“Here,” he opens a door and Kai almost shudders when he hears the roar of cheers. The roofless arena is flocked by Kai’s men, guards, servants and slaves alike, and some of the Faes. Jongin is seated on a regal throne-like chair next to Naevius on the dais as the men cheer ferociously.

“What is… going on?”

“Ethelor is showing off again,” Aanrei scoffs.

“What?” Kai grimaces and Aanrei jerks his chin forward. Kai’s gaze follows Aanrei’s and he spots Ethelor, who is yanking the strands of hemp of the bow and when he releases, the arrow darts into the centre of the wooden target board. Another wave of cheer goes around. Kai’s eyes widen. “Whoa. He’s good.”

“Are you jesting?” Aanrei laughs. “He is not even half as good as I am.”

Kai shoots the man a disgusted look. He most definitely is not fond of this boy. He has no solid reasons to not to like him. It is irrational. He had just met the Fae, and yet he already dislikes the man’s guts.

Jongin looks full of colour, for the first time in forever. He looks excited. Naevius, on the other hand, seems like he expected just as much from his brother. Someone from the Faes steps forward with her own bow and arrow. Her precision and stance are just as outstanding.

“Kai!” Kris cries out with a wide grin plastered to his face before he rushes forward. “This is amazing! These Faes, Sweet Lord!”

“We will be leaving shortly,” Kai has to shout for Kris to hear him in the cacophony. Jongin is now conversing with Naevius and his expression has turned slightly bitter. “We do not have time for this buffoonery. Where is Gavin?”

“I’m not sure. I think we misplaced him somewhere last night,” Kris shrugs. “I will rally the men if you give the orders.”

“I _am_ giving you the orders. Find Gavin, gather the men and the horses. We leave promptly.”

“Here comes the Crown Prince of Servanya!” Ethelor’s deep, powerful voice carries across the crowd and the noise. “So good of you to finally join us, Prince.”

Naevius rises to his feet to bow his head when he notices Kai in the crowd. “I hear you are remarkable archer,” the High Prince says. Jongin smirks mischievously when Kai looks to him. “Will you delight us with a demonstration? Our self-aggrandising brother certainly could use a little humbling.” He glances to Ethelor, who looks ever so endearingly at Naevius.

“Uh… I don’t think—”

“We insist,” Ethelor says, handing Kai a bow and an arrow. “Do show our naïve brother that I am right to brag.”

Kai snatches the bow and arrow from Ethelor. He will not be overhauled by this spoiled, brazen Fae-brat. He places the fletch of his arrow against the bowstring and stretches it back. He pulls the bow up and yanks the bowstring back before releasing the arrow without taking more than two heartbeats. The tip of the arrow juts right through the middle of the target board. He hands Ethelor, who is slightly gaping, the bow back and walks up to Jongin. The crowd has gone quiet and even Naevius is staring at Kai.

“You did not even look at your target,” Naevius says when Kai steps onto the dais.

“I did not have to, Your Royal Majesty,” Kai smirks and holds a hand out to Jongin. Jongin takes it and rises to his feet. “With all due respect, we wish to leave now.”

Naevius nods his head. “If you will allow us a little time to prepare.”

“Take all the time you need,” says Jongin with his trademark politeness.

Kai turns to Ethelor when the Fae interrupts them. “Have you chosen to accept our offer?” he asks Kai.

Kai looks to Jongin, who smiles reassuringly. Then with a sigh, Kai nods. “Yes. I believe my brother and I should be honoured to receive your aid.”

“We are most delighted,” Naevius chimes. “Our brother will accompany you,” he places a hand on Ethelor’s shoulder.

“You will not get into trouble while I’m gone, will you?” Ethelor says and Naevius gracefully brushes him off.

“Have a safe journey, Prince Jongin and… the future King of Servanya,” he bows before Jongin and Kai. “And you. You will come home to me, safe and in one piece,” he says, turning to Ethelor.

“Always, brother.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I am quite certain this is not the way to Reziwin,” Kai hears Gavin mutter and he turns to face the old man riding beside him.

Kai glances around him, gripping the reins of Sylvaticus. They are moving at a slower pace than Kai had initially anticipated. “Altreu,” he calls. Altreu shifts his attention to Kai at once.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Could you go ahead and see if the Faes are planning to move their glowing butts any faster before the sun goes down?”

Altreu nods his head and steers his horse to gallop ahead. “Why do you look so riled up?” Kris inquires, riding on Kai’s other side.

“We should not have agreed to this,” he says, scowling.

“Kai, mate, look. The Faes seem like they know what they’re doing. We are led by the Father of Faes—who, by the way, is ridiculously good-looking. Have you noticed?”

“No, Kris. I have not noticed that,” Kai says, rolling his eyes.

Kris smirks, turning his head halfway around to glance to Ryn. Then he faces Kai again. “We’ve been to the Ytira Inselberg, Kai. How many mortals have had the honour of doing so? We might be the only mortals that have ever made it there.”

“No, you are not,” comes a voice. Kris and Kai look to Aanrei simultaneously. Kai should have tried harder to convince Ethelor that he and his troop do not need almost ten Faes for assistance. He especially does not need this Aanrei. Though Kai is sure that Aanrei is around a century old, the young pointy-eared boy still seems like a total show-off and a complete brat.

“Oh?” Kris says.

Aanrei rides his white steed like a God, just as Ethelor and the rest of his kind. “The Fathers and Mothers’ High Queen did once bring a mortal man to the Inselberg,” he says with an irritatingly admirable nonchalance. His bow and arrows seem as though they are god-made. Kai is a little envious, of course. And he does wonder if Aanrei is indeed that good of an archer.

“That so?” Kris asks.

“Yes. It is a celebrated story amongst us Ytira Faes. She wanted to wed him, but the High Prince at that time, her brother, did not agree to it. So, she was forced to leave him.”

“So, no Ytira Fae has ever been with a mortal man?”

Aanrei shakes his head. “It is pernicious for our lineage.”

Kris scoffs and whispers, “Racist Faes,” to Kai.

Kai shakes his head. “So, you Faes aren’t as tolerant as your Prince implied you were.”

“We do not mix with every speck of dirt and grit, you see,” Aanrei says with a smirk.

Kai clenches his teeth, but he does not retaliate. Instead, he rides ahead to catch up with Ethelor and the other Faes. “Ethelor,” he calls and the Fae gives him his attention immediately.

“Yes, Prince Kai.”

“The sun is about to set.”

“It is safe for us to travel in this part of the forest at night,” Ethelor assures him.

“The men haven’t eaten, nor have they had any rest. We are barely moving.”

“We are moving at a fine speed, Prince Kai. We needn’t rush.”

“Yes, but us mortal beings are tired,” Kai says with an edge in his tone. “We could use some rest.”

Ethelor seems to consider it for a moment. When the moment has passed, the pointy-eared man bows his head. “Very well. You shall rest. We will keep first watch.”

Kai nods and signals Kris to give orders.

 

❖❖❖

 

The moonlight bleaches the stones as the star-studded sky roofs above them, providing them a sense of home. But Kai is not out there enjoying the calmness of the night. He is in his tent, stuck with Ethelor, Aanrei, Gavin and Kris. He could hear Yixing entertaining the men outside with lewd, obscene jokes, though he is sure the Faes have not joined him.

“Not many mortal men have passed through the Archway of Geramin,” says Ethelor, bending over the table and points to the map spread over it. “The natives of Geramin usually do not concern themselves with the Faes passing, but they might not welcome you and your men so easily.”

“But there is nothing to fret, is there?” Aanrei says. “They would not have a quarrel with us.”

“I hope not,” Ethelor sighs. “If they let us pass with no trouble, we would reach Reziwin in less than two days.”

“How?” Gavin gasps, awestruck. His admiration for the Faes still hasn’t dissipated.

“It doesn’t matter how,” Kris says. “So long we get there as soon as possible.”

“Agreed,” Kai adds.

“Sire,” Ryn says, entering the tent. Kris perks up at once and Kai arches an eyebrow at his friend before he turns to meet Ryn.

“Yes.”

“Young Prince Jongin is wondering if you will have a word with him tonight.”

Kai’s heart skips a beat. Jongin does not usually asks for Kai, so if he did tonight, he might really _want_ Kai. “Of course. Let him know I will retire from the meeting and I’ll be there shortly.”

Ryn bows his head and his eyes flick to Kris briefly before he storms out of there.

“Are we done?” Kai asks Ethelor.

“If you are,” Ethelor replies. “I will run a perimeter just to ensure we are not amidst wild predators.”

“If you want,” Kai shrugs. The Faes seem like a bunch that never rests. So, Kai isn’t going to worry himself over it.

“Have a good night, then,” Kris blurts out and starts toward the exit, but Kai stops him with a hand on Kris’ chest.

“Not so fast. If you’ll excuse us,” he says to Ethelor, Aanrei and Gavin, who leave Kris and him alone in the tent immediately. “Keep an eye on the Faes tonight,” he mutters to Kris, who responds with an odd look.

“You still do not trust them?”

“Not for a penny.”

Kris lets out a heavy sigh and nods his head curtly. “Yes, Your Highness.”

As soon as Kris is gone, Kai rolls the map up and puts it away before unbuckling his sword belt. He cards his hands through his hair and straightens his shirt before he wends his way to Jongin’s tent, which is still brightly lit.

The slaves leave at once when Kai enters the tent and finds Jongin seated on the middle of the bed with his legs folded and a book in his hand. “You called for me?”

Jongin lifts his head and smiles a fragile smile. “You must be the only Crown Prince who comes running when someone summons you.”

“Well, I think depends on who’s summoned me,” Kai says and takes his seat on the edge of Jongin’s mattress. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“I did,” Jongin closes his book and pressed his lips to the back of Kai’s shoulder. Kai clenches his eyes and lets out a long breath. “You seem tense.”

“I am not fond of the idea of Ethelor and his other pointy-eared friends accompanying us.”

“They mean well, Kai.” He gently squeezes Kai’s shoulders and massages them.

“Ethelor does not mean well when he’s looking at you.”

Jongin stops and after a beat, he laughs. “You cannot be more wrong. He loves Naevius.”

Kai faces Jongin with bugling eyes. “What?”

“Oh, yes. And Naevius loves Ethelor just as much.”

“As a… brother, yes?”

“As more than a brother.”

Kai’s mouth goes dry. “What… How?”

“It is apparently acceptable.”

“No way.”

Jongin chuckles. “I was surprised, too. Naevius says the day that Ethelor does not return to him will be the day he will die.”

“Wow. I… I mean, I guess I suspected something, but not this… _Love_ …”

“They are not intricate being, to be honest. We are.”

Kai turns to meet Jongin’s eyes. “I love you, Jongin.”

Jongin stiffens and he stares at Kai wordlessly. Kai looks down at Jongin’s pale lips.

“Jongin,” he breathes out, sliding his hand along Jongin’s stomach and waist before he leans in and places a soft kiss on the side of Jongin’s neck.

“You… you can’t just say that out of nowhere, Kai,” Jongin mutters shakily, splaying his hand on Kai’s chest where the shirt is unlaced.

“I have said it before. You never… say it back.” Kai drags his lips up to the corner of Jongin’s jaw and plants a kiss there. A trembling breath escapes Jongin’s lips when Kai slips his hand under Jongin’s nightshirt and lightly grips the side of his waist. “I love you,” he repeats, kissing Jongin’s neck again.

Jongin’s slim fingers clutch Kai’s hair. “I… I…” he exhales nervously. “I’m sleepy,” he says at last and Kai pulls away, frowning.

“Oh.”

“I wanted to ask if you would… sleep with me here tonight,” Jongin says with his pale cheeks suddenly colouring.

Kai bites his lower lip. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

 

❖❖❖

 

_Hitherto he dies,_

_He shall finally return to skies,_

_When the four moons rise._

_But fret you shan’t,_

_A prosperous life and,_

_A beautiful sprog will be your only grant,_

_For this is rightfully your land._

_Sing your goodbyes,_

_Hitherto he dies,_

_He shall finally return to skies,_

_When the four moons rise._

Kai jolts upright with the back of his neck laced with sweat and his chest heaving. Only an oil lamp in the tent provides a dim light and Kai buries his head in his head for a moment, trying to calm his heart. He then looks to Jongin, who is fast asleep beside him. Kai smiles at him and gently strokes Jongin’s hair before pressing a kiss to his brother’s forehead before he silently gets off the bed.

The guards outside the tent bow when he walks out of it. Kai sucks in a deep breath when the coldness of the night hits him. The men are asleep with rolled up blankets under their heads. Kai even spots Yixing who is asleep with his horse. The Faes are mounted on the horses, tirelessly keeping watch. Maybe Kris is still awake.

Kai does not find Kris among the sleeping men. He decides to take a leak in the forest. He stops himself when he far enough into the woods when he hears Kris’ voice. Alarmed, Kai follows the voice, only to find Kris having Ryn pinned to a tree with his hands pressed to the tree on either side of Ryn’s head.

“You drive a hard bargain, Ryn,” Kris says with a groan and a frown.

Ryn’s face is flushed and he looks a little panicky. “You’re… you’re a man. _I’m_ a man,” Ryn hisses. “You are a lowborn scum.”

“And you’re a bad highborn actor,” Kris spits and Ryn blushes deeper. “Cut the bullshit and tell me. Do you really think that I’m _that_ unworthy of you? I may be a scum, but I am sincere.”

Ryn scoffs, rolling his eyes, though his gaze is wavering. Kai assumes his heart is, too. “Sure you are.”

Kris grabs Ryn’s arm until Ryn winces. “Why can’t you look me in the eyes when you’re talking?”

“Let go of me,” he tries to jerk his arm free, but Kris has it in a firm lock. “Can you… leave me… alone,” he struggles, clutching Kris’ shirt. Kris effortlessly grabs the back of Ryn’s neck and rams their lips together. All Ryn’s fight seem to disappear the moment Kris’ lips touch his. He releases Kris’ shirt and slowly curls an arm around Kris’ neck as Kris deepens the kiss. “Kris,” Ryn moans breathlessly against Kris’ lips and that is possibly the first time he has ever called Kris by his name.

Kai staggers back with blood pounding in his ears and burning his cheeks before he hurries away to finally give them their privacy. It is unbelievable to witness Kris being intimate with a boy. Especially a well-bred, pretty, rich boy. This will not end well, Kai knows it, Kris knows it, too.

Shaking his head, Kai makes sure that he is out earshot before he relaxes. Much to his distress, he finds Altreu near the tarn. And beside him is a slave, shivering and struggling to keep up.

“Altreu,” Kai utters and the guard spins around at once.

“Sire!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” he looks to the slave and Kai follows his gaze. It is the blind slave boy. Kai’s heart drops to his stomach. Sehun is holding a wooden bowl in his hand. “The slave wanted some water. I found the tarn a while ago, I thought I’d bring him here since he is sightless.”

“Is it true?” Kai asks and the slave boy, with his eyes cast to the ground, nods shyly. “Well, then, you have done your bit, you may retire,” he tells Altreu, who takes his leave at once.

“Thank you,” Sehun whispers, even though Altreu is long gone.

“He isn’t here anymore,” Kai informs the slave boy.

“I…” he trails off, dropping his head. He carefully finds his way to the edge of the tarn and he lowers to his knees before he dips his hand into the water. Then he fills the bowl with the water. He looks pale and honestly a little sick.

“Are you all right?”

Sehun hesitates to answer. “I… I am fine, My Lord.” He certainly does not look fine.

“Why do you need the tarn water?” Kai inquires, crouching to sit down on the grass beside the kneeling boy.

The boy looks like he might pass out. He moves further away from Kai and Kai groans before scooting closer. “The… the others… did not want to share.”

“Share? Water?”

“Yes,” Sehun mutters and Kai glowers.

“Well, I’ll have to have a word with them, then.”

“Please, don’t,” Sehun gasps.

“Why not?”

“They already loathe me because they believe I have become the King’s favourite.”

“Well, you are my favourite,” Kai laughs, leaning back with his hands planted on the grass.

Sehun freezes for a moment as his lips tremble. “I should go.”

“I will take you back.”

“You do not have to be nice to me, Your Majesty,” he says in a very low voice. “You are easily the kindest… gentlest man I have ever encountered. You… there is no doubt you will be a marvellous, just King.”

Kai sits up straight and gnaws on his lower lip. “I suppose it is only right that we talk about it.”

“I rather not, Your Highness.”

“Hey, you offered yourself up, remember?”

“I was not aware of the fact that you are the Crown Prince of Servanya.”

“Boy, you are chatty tonight,” Kai scoffs.

Sehun rises to his feet. “I’m sorry. I know what you think of me.”

“Oh, yeah? And what is that?” Kai cocks his head.

“You… you think that I… I’m…” he could not finish. His sightless eyes are brimming with tears. He holds the bowl of water close to his chest.

“Sit.”

Sehun shakes his head.

“You can’t say no to a Prince. Sit.”

Sehun looks conflicted, but he quickly sits down beside Kai. “I’m… sorry.”

“Quit apologizing. So, we slept together. It is no big deal. I can assure you are not the first boy whom I have slept with. Your King hasn’t lost his virtue to you.”

Sehun is silent and he keeps his head so low that Kai could not even see his eyes. He looks like he might throw up.

“Are you okay?”

“I just… I just thought that… perhaps you would be a common folk… who would… who…”

“What?”

Sehun shakes his head and takes a moment to reply. “I would… like to get some sleep.”

“All right. Let me guide you back to the tents.”

“Thank you.”

Kai rises to his feet and waits until Sehun is up as well before he takes hold of Sehun’s elbow. He feels Sehun shudder, but he does not receive any protest.

“I am burdening you,” Sehun whispers as he tries to keep up.

Kai chuckles a little. “Trust me. I have done this before and it is absolutely no burden.”

“Thank… you.”

“It isn’t necessary,” Kai comes to a halt near the spot where the slaves are asleep. “We’re here.”

Sehun does not move for a moment. He just stands there as though he is waiting for something. Kai smiles and bids him goodnight.

“Thank you,” Sehun whispers again and Kai is about to chide him for it before he hears Sehun say, “For treating me like I’m human. For… being gentle… that night.”

At loss for words, Kai silently retreats from there, balling his hands into fists. On his way to his tent, he stumbles into Kris, who spilled out from the trees with a mussed hair and a crumpled shirt. “Kai, what are you doing up?” he gasps, hastily neatening his hair.

Kai rolls his eyes. “I came to have a widdle. What are you doing up, mate?”

“Uh… same reason,” he grins.

“Anyway, I was meaning to ask you—do you perhaps know what a _sprog_ is?”

Kris shrugs. “A baby?”


	17. Chapter 17

It takes him a while to gather his thoughts as Kris and Aanrei rally the men, while Ethelor readies his party.

“You seem to be in a flap this morning,” Kai snaps out of it when he hears Yixing’s jarring remark. Kai retrieves his hand from Sylvaticus’ glorious black mane and brushes the regal beast’s nose.

“I’m fine,” Kai says, checking if his horse is appropriately bridled. “We’re going to win Aethon’s heart when we get back, okay, champ?” he mutters into Sylvaticus’ ear and the horse whinnies a little.

“Oh, that is a fond thought,” Yixing chimes, grinning to himself.

“What is?” Kai cocks an eyebrow.

“The thought of your child riding on Syl’s little horse.”

Kai’s throat tightens and for a moment, he feels as though he might fall sick. He looks away and tries to worry himself with Sylvaticus’ gritty mane. _Child_. It is what the old hag had portended. A bloody child. _But fret you shan’t, A prosperous life and, A beautiful sprog will be your only grant, For this is rightfully your land._ Kai had not spent a minute last night on sleep after his brief meeting with Kris. _Fret you shan’t_ , worry he won’t. _Prosperous life_ , a golden, blooming life. _Beautiful sprog will be your only grant_ , a beautiful child will a blessing, a gift bestowed upon him. _Rightfully your land,_ all of Servanya belongs to him.

This is what he has to look forward to upon Jongin’s death. So far, no downside. Except that none of it will be with Jongin. No. He will not let this happen. Jongin will live and they will rule together, side by side, as brothers, as lovers, as whatever fate wills.

“Definitely in a flap,” Yixing scoffs.

“If you are ready,” Aanrei says with Ethelor by his side.

Kai nods. “How far to the Archway of Geramin?”

“We may set foot on the land before sunset if we make haste,” says Ethelor.

“Then haste we will make,” Gavin harrumphs, having already mounted his horse.

Kai commits to the plan. As the men and the Faes begin to mount, Kai hurries over to Ryn, who is trying his best to ignore Kris. “So, you won’t talk to me or even look at me?” Kai hears Kris hiss under his breath as he grabs onto Ryn’s horse saddle, preventing Ryn from mounting his horse.

“Ryn!” Kai calls.

“Yes, Sire,” Ryn averts his attention from Kris to Kai.

“Order the servants and slaves to move fast today. Be kind about it.”

Ryn bows his head. “Of course, Your Highness.” He gallops away at once to relay the order to the servants. He looks utterly shaken and upset. Kai is not going to worry much for Ryn, but he is right to worry for Kris. By the end of the day, Ryn is still a highborn aristocrat, born to one of the most distinguished peer of the realm. He would never be allowed to be with a man, let alone a man from the dirt and mud of Wakening. Ryn knows it quite well, too. But he is a good lad, Kai has to give him that. Young and very loyal, also a little naïve, but he is kind. He could see why Kris takes quite a bit of a liking to the pretty blonde boy. But Kai has a strong feeling that Kris would be the one to get hurt in the end.

“What are you doing, Kris?” Kai asks, who rolls his eyes.

“Kissing up his arse, that’s what I’m doing.” Kris spits angrily and proceeds to his horse.

“Will you ride with us today?” Ethelor offers when Kai returns to mount Sylvaticus.

“Oh, that is all right. I have complete faith in you,” Kai smirks. “I will ride with my men.”

“A quality admired in a King,” Ethelor bows his head and mounts his white steed.

Kai glances to the carriage at the back and heaves a sigh. He was physically present when Jongin woke up in the morning, but his attention wasn’t. It hurts. Thinking about the augury again and again hurts him so bad. What if he could not save Jongin? What if…

No, he does not want to think about it.

“Sire.”

Kai looks to Altreu, who seems a little flustered. He realizes this is not the first time his attention is sought by the guard. “Yes?”

“You are drifting off a little, My Lord,” says Altreu and Kai reins Sylvaticus straight.

“Has anyone counselled you to do something about your hair?” Aanrei asks with a sly smirk lurking about a corner of his lips when he passes Kai on his horse. “It looks like a… skunk. Or a zebra’s rear.”

Kai unconsciously runs his fingers through his white hair, streaked with black strands. “You’re a little jackanapes, has anyone told you that?”

Aanrei shrugs and rides forward to take Ethelor’s side.

“What is wrong with you? You look flustered,” Kris says in a sharp whisper and Kai shakes his head. Both Yixing and Kris exchange a dubious look before they tacitly agree on something with a nod.

They move at a much faster pace today. Kai is thankful for the distraction. The forest becomes thinner and thinner, and the weather turns lighter. The winter breeze is gone, replaced by a humid atmosphere. As they get closer to Reziwin, the climatic conditions are becoming warmer, Kai notices.

Eventually they come to a dead meadow and Ethelor orders the Faes to halt. Kris does the same with the troop. The entire meadow is tawny and dry. Kai reins his horse forward. “Ethelor, where are we?”

“I… I have never seen the meadow so lifeless,” says Ethelor with hesitancy.

Kai glances to the meadow again. “Do we have to pass through it?”

“Yes,” Aanrei says instead. “It is the only way. The meadow stretches out too far. We will not make it to Geramin before sunset if we were to go around it.”

“Then let us cross it.”

Ethelor is frowning at the meadow and so are the rest of the Faes. “Father?” calls one of the female Faes with a worried look etched to her face.

“Something is wrong,” Ethelor mutters and dismounts his horse. The Faes follow suit and Aanrei arms himself with the bow and an arrow.

“What is going on?” Kris inquires as he comes forth along with Yixing and Altreu.

“The Faes think something is wrong,” Kai says and dismounts. His hand lightly rests on the hilt of his sword as he watches Ethelor, Aanrei and the other Faes tread into the meadow. He hears the jays’ shriek as they circle around the sky. With every beat, their song loudens and Kai keeps his eyes on the sky, which is flocked by blue jaybirds. He tightens his hand around the grip of his sword and glances to the Faes. They have frozen in the meadow.

Kris and Yixing are extra conscious as well. They are frowning at Kai, who frowns back at them. Out of all abruptness, grey clouds overtake the sun, casting a tenebrous shadow over the land. The heavens hide themselves in the presence of malice and devilry.

“What the…” Yixing trails off as the ground begins to rumble under his feet. Kai swallows and draws the sword out. Kris follows suit before Yixing and the rest of the men dismount their horses, weaponing themselves.

They wait. The Faes continue to look around the woods surrounding the meadow, all armed and ready. Aanrei goes stiff for a moment and his eyebrows furrow into a scowl as his jaw clenches before his head shoots up and he yanks the bowstring of his bow, aiming the tip of the arrow toward the woods. “Aanrei?” Ethelor calls in a low voice.

The ground begins to quake harder as a lightning splits the dark sky in half before a deafening thunder strikes. The cacophony tumult of stampeding footsteps precedes another ear-splitting thunder.

Aanrei’s eyes bulge out. “Fenrisúlfrs,” he says. Kai’s stomach flips. “Fenrisúlfrs, Ethelor! Run!” he releases the bowstring the same time a gargantuan, monstrous wolf-like beast bursts from the trees and Aanrei’s arrow shoots right into its thick ribbed chest. A jarring howl escapes the Fenrisúlfr before it crashes to the ground as Aanrei spins on his heel and bolts toward the other Faes. As soon as he joins them, a number of Fenrisúlfrs vault out of the woods, ambushing them at once. Kai has only seen one from a safe distant, but up this close, he almost believes this will be the end of him.

“Oh, this is fun,” Yixing mutters lifelessly.

Kai only manages to catch a glimpse of his shaking, horrified men before he bolts forward to help the Faes. Kris and Yixing soon catch up to him, with the same amount of vigour and determination. All at once, the Fenrisúlfrs pounce on the Faes. Ethelor almost effortlessly slices the wolf in half before he turns to fight off another Fenrisúlfr. Kai’s blade lashes on the back of a beast and it spins around, its clawed paw almost crashing into Kai’s face before he drives his sword through its chest. Within seconds, the men retaliate, backing their Prince up. Kai has his own hands full when another Fenrisúlfr attacks him, baring its teeth. It pounces onto him and Kai is pinned to the ground of the meadow.

Altreu strikes the Fenrisúlfr’s back with his blade before Kai grips his own blade and beheads the man-size wolf. The meadow is soaked by blood, blood of the Fenrisúlfrs and Kai’s men. The Faes do not waste any of their moves or energy. Every move is accompanied by a strike or a blow and another Fenrisúlfr falls. Kris struggles with a bigger Fenrisúlfr and Kai races forward before plunging his blade into the back of the Fenrisúlfr’s head.

“Kai! Behind you!” Kris yelps.

Right when Kai turns around a Fenrisúlfr claws him across the chest and the lash immediately begins to bleed. The horses are neighing as the servants, slaves and even Gavin have chosen to retreat. Sylvaticus thunders forward to Kai, neighing maddeningly and he rises to his hind legs before stomping on the Fenrisúlfr, sending the wolf flying. Yixing hurls and darts his sword in the Fenrisúlfr’s way before it pierces through it, jutting out its back.

“Whoa, whoa. There, boy,” Kai pants, grabbing and pulling Sylvaticus’ reins to calm him down.

Aanrei takes the last Fenrisúlfr down by shooting an arrow right through its skull and as though on cue, the clouds give in and the rain pours. Kai, completely out of breath and in pain, looks to the injured men. No one is down, but many of them are minorly hurt, now soaked in rain.

“Did you not know that would happen?” Kris shouts at Ethelor through the noise of the downpour.

Ethelor sheaths his blade and struts over to Kris. “Do you believe that I would have let this happen if I had known?”

Kris grits his teeth and shakes his head before he turns to face Kai, who is heavily leaning against Sylvaticus. “You’re bleeding,” he says as the rain seeps into the blood-soused shirt.

Some of the men drop to their knees to catch their breath, even Ryn is hurt.

“You may soldier on with your bickering later,” Aanrei says as he walks up to them. “But now, we need to find cover. And be thankful we are not dead.”

 

❖❖❖

 

They do not manage to find an appropriate shelter to protect them from the rain. But they are forced to come to a stop to relax and look at their wounds. Though Gavin insists that Kai lets the servants attend to the cut on his chest, Kai runs around, making sure all his men are being ministered to first. The rain has not curtailed, but the thick canopy layer of the forest provides them with at least some protection from the rain. He also notices this part of the forest is rich and luscious, nothing resembling a winter forest.

“The Prince wants to see you,” Gavin says as he hurries after Kai, his beard drenched in the rain.

“Jongin?” Kai comes to a halt and looks down at his bloody shirt. “I can’t. Not now. Tell him everything is fine and that he should stay in the carriage.”

“But—”

“Kai, can you sodding take care of that?!” Yixing hisses when he marches up to him.

“It’s just a scratch, Yixing. How are the men? No one is horribly hurt, right?” he walks with Yixing and glances to the men flumped on the ground as the servants bandage their wounds, following the directions of the physicians.

“Not as bad as you are,” Yixing groans. They are stopped by Aanrei, whose hair is thoroughly wet, dripping raindrops.

“You cannot walk around with a cut like that. Let me look at it,” he offers, scowling.

Kai almost rolls his eyes. “I’m fine. And you are no healer.”

“I am a Fae, I more knowledge than your physicians.”

Kai looks to the other Faes. They are all aiding the wounded men, even Ethelor is attending Altreu, whose forearm is injured.

“The tents are pitched, Your Highness,” Kai turns around to meet Ryn, who looks like he might be in pain. His eyes shoot to Ryn’s leg and he notices the blood dribbling from his shin.

“Good. Thank you, Ryn. And the slaves?”

“They are… terrified, but I have counted and they are all here, Sire.”

Kai nods. “You are hurt. Will you have someone look at it?”

“I am fine, My Lord. Thank you for your concern.”

Sighing, Kai shakes his head. “Your father will be very disappointed if he knew I treated you ill.”

“Oh, God, you haven’t, Sire.”

“I insist. Take one of the tents to heal.”

“Your Majes—”

“It’s an order, Hel-Ryn Alfedra.”

Ryn looks bothered, but he bows his head before he limps toward one of the tents. Kai faces Aanrei, who looks determined. “All right. Wait for me in the tent.”

Aanrei nods with a satisfied smile before he leaves and Kai walks over Kris, realizing Yixing has disappeared to help someone else. Kris is having a talk with one of the guards as the rain runs down his face. “It is astonishing the way you three fought,” says the guard with a laugh.

“It’s what we’ve been doing for years and years,” Kris replies, crouched on the ground.

“I am amazed. You are such warriors.”

“Nah. We usually make run for it. We would have run today, too.”

“Kris, can you not tarnish my glorious reputation?” Kai says and Kris looks up at him before he rises to his feet. The guard stands up as well and bows before he leaves them alone. “Ryn is hurt.”

“I know,” Kris says in a louder voice than necessary. “He… doesn’t want me anywhere near him.”

“Well, he’s resting in the tent. Go look for him, will you?”

Kris stares at him for a while and cocks an eyebrow. “You’re a King in the making. Not a pimp.”

“I’m not pimping you out. But go.”

Kris’ eyes lower to Kai’s chest. “Are you going to—”

“Yes. Now, you go.”

Kris nods and sighs before he trudges over to the tents. Kai stalls for as long as he could, making sure everyone is taken care of before he finally retreats to his own tent. Gavin has taken refuge in his own tent a long while ago.

“I am not fond of the idea of me reposing in a bloody tent while my men are being soaked by the rain outside,” Kai grumbles as he enters the tent and finds Aanrei restlessly pacing the tent with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yes. So, the sooner you get your wound looked at, the better. I have to aid my brothers and sisters as well,” he says and gestures Kai to take his seat on the chair. Kai then notices the servant standing in the corner with a couple of drenched slaves at his sides. He blinks rapidly when his eyes land on Sehun, who is holding a basin of water.

Kai clears his throat and takes his seat before the servant attends him. He undoes Kai’s shirt and pulls it off. He orders a slave—not Sehun—to dry Kai’s hair with a fresh towel and Kai does not object.

The servant then orders and shoves Sehun forward. Aanrei scowls a little, but he does not say anything as he picked up a rag and dips it into the basin of water. Kai tries to relax and leans back in the chair. “It is not a deep wound,” Aanrei says as he wipes the wound clean.

“My physicians could do this,” Kai says.

“They are currently occupied and I am better than them.”

“You are so full yourself,” Kai scoffs and Aanrei smirks a little.

“I have every right to be, do you not think so, Prince Kai?”

“Why are you doing this? I know you don’t like me.”

Aanrei is in no way as gentle as the other Faes. But he tries to not to apply too much pressure on the wound. “You are the one who is not too fond of _me_. I respect you, Prince Kai. As a brother. As an equal.”

Kai’s eyes widen a little. “You do?”

“I do,” he smiles.

Kai smiles a little and he completely relaxes. “I’m still better than you in archery, though.”

“Well, nothing a friendly competition can’t solve.”

“On your knees!” the servant yells at Sehun out of the sudden and shoves him to down to his knees. Some of the water spills out of the basin and Kai almost jolts up to his feet to bark at the servant, but Aanrei beats him to it.

“That is _enough_! Get out!” Aanrei snarls, hands clenched into fists. Horrified and taken aback, the servant immediately storms out of the tent. Aanrei drops to one of his knees and takes the basin away from Sehun. “Are you all right?”

Sehun nods his head without raising it.

“Aanrei,” a pointy-eared female walks into the tent. “Ethelor is searching for you.”

“Oh,” he rises to his full height and looks to Kai.

“I can wait. You go on. I’ll have the physicians come over.” Kai assures him.

“Here,” Aanrei presses the rag into Sehun’s hand.

Aanrei, with an apologetic look, exits the tent. Kai delegates the other slave to find and fetch a physician for him. Left alone in the tent with Sehun, Kai lowers to his knees on the ground and drapes the towel over Sehun’s wet head. Sehun shudders and he brings his head up. “You can leave. I’m fine,” Kai says.

“I was… ordered to attend you. They… dislike me because they think you support me. And not the others.”

“That is not true at all. I care for all of you.”

“You enslaved us.”

“ _No_. The Baron of Liye enslaved you,” Kai frowns.

Sehun falls silent for a moment before he asks, “Are you… all right?”

“Do you even wanted happened out there?”

Sehun shakes his head first, then nods it. “An ambush by wolves.”

“They’re not exactly wolves. Fenrisúlfrs. They’re… Never mind. Come on,” he grabs Sehun’s elbow and helps him up to his feet. “You are allowed to leave.”

“No,” Sehun says. “Please. Order me to work for you. I do not want to…” he trails off, squeezing the rag in his hand and pulls the towel off his head.

Kai lets out a tired breath and says, “All right.” He grabs Sehun’s hand that is clenching the damp rag and he brings it to his chest. “Be gentle,” he mutters, smirking. He gently pulls Sehun’s hand up and down, the rag cleaning the blood from the wound. Sehun’s damp hair is curtaining his blind eyes as Kai keeps a gentle grip on the boy’s wrist.

It sounds like the rain has stopped outside. Sehun’s lips are slightly parted as he raises his other hand to Kai’s chest as well. He lightly presses his palm to a side of Kai’s abdomen and his eyes suddenly wells up with tears. Kai releases Sehun’s wrist and his hand freezes. “What… is wrong?”

Sehun shakes his head. “This… seems like a… bad time to ask… but… why—” he is cut off when the tent is intruded.

Kai turns around to see Jongin bursting into the tent. “Jongin,” Kai gasps, grinning from ear to ear. Jongin lurches forward and throws himself onto Kai, hugging him ferociously. Kai wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jongin’s neck. “You’re wet now.”

“I heard you’re hurt,” Jongin sniffles, drawing back a little and he gapes at the gash across Kai’s chest. “Oh, my God.”

“It isn’t as bad as it looks. I didn’t want you to worry.” He cups Jongin’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Jongin drags his slender fingers carefully along the side of the cut, frowning heavily. His eyes then dart to Sehun and he looks to Kai again.

Kai turns around and faces Sehun. “You can leave,” he says, but Sehun does not respond. He stands still, with his head hung and eyes still glistening. “Hey, I said you can leave.”

“I should at least take care of the wound first, Your… Highness,” Sehun whispers weakly.

“There is no need for that. The physicians will take care of that. Leave.”

“But—”

Kai scowls and hisses, “I said get out, Sehun. I do not need your aid!”

Sehun does not stay a moment longer. He drops the rag and grabs onto a pole of the tent before he feels his way out of the tent. Once he is gone, Kai faces Jongin, taking him into his arms. “Kai,” Jongin says, pulling away.

“What?”

“You did not have to be so harsh to him,” he says, frowning.

“I wasn’t… harsh.”

“Yes, you were.” His eyes drop to Kai’s chest again. “Does it… hurt too much?”

“Not even a little now that you’re here. Jongin,” he sucks in a deep breath, taking Jongin’s hand into his own. “I want you to know that… that no matter what happens, you are the only one I will ever… ever love.”

“Kai—” he stops himself and pulls his hand free when the physician enters the tent.


	18. Chapter 18

As they set forth on the journey to Geramin once again, Kai feels the gash across his chest sting subtly, but he tries to push the thought of the pain to the furthest corner of his mind in order to concentrate on the rain-kissed loam Sylvaticus’ hooves strut over.

He unconsciously pats his horse on the neck as his mind is cast back to the moment the black beast had saved him from the Fenrisúlfr. Sylvaticus had once vehemently rejected him, but now, they seem to have a strong, indescribable bond. It strikes Kai as odd. Bonds, relationships, love, in general. It has no right time or place to take a foothold. It just happens. And he thinks of himself as mighty fortunate for having experienced such a strong love for someone at such a young age.

_Four moons._

How moons are left, he wonders, glancing upwards at the surprisingly bright evening sky. The rain and the attack of the Fenrisúlfrs have caused a delay in their journey, but the Faes are more cautious than ever now. Kai is grateful for their company, though. He isn’t sure his men would have survived the Fenrisúlfrs’ ambush if it weren’t for the Faes.

“Not much further,” Aanrei informs Kai as they ride side by side. Kai supposes he does not precisely _hate_ the relatively young and zealous Fae. Especially not after Aanrei had genuinely tried to aid his wound.

He nods his head to acknowledge the Fae. “What happens when we reach the Archway?”

“We continue onwards to Reziwin. Of course, after a brief repose for you and your men.”

“I’m thankful… for everything you, Ethelor and the other Faes have done for us.” And it is true.

Aanrei’s lips quirk into a smile. “It would be a lie if I said we do not look out for our best interests. Without a good King, Servanya will fall into chaos and Ethelor saw it forthwith that you are steadfast. An alliance with the mortal King would be valued greatly by Naevius.”

Kai nods again. “And Ethelor wants what Naevius wants.”

“Naturally,” Aanrei laughs.

“And you? Are you in some sort of a baffling affinity as your… Fathers?”

“Me? Sweet Mother, no,” he chortles. “I do not believe in it.”

Kai blinks vacantly. “You do not believe in… what exactly?”

“In what you mortals call _love_ ,” he says, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Oh.”

“In decades’ time, I have failed to grasp the idea of sacrificing your importance for someone else’s. I am what you would call a _soldier_ to Ytira. I have never seen myself as anything more than that and I would not place another person before my duty.”

Kai smiles to himself. Well, he used to think the same. Until he met Jongin. “Perhaps, centuries from now, I might not be alive when you do find someone worthy of your sacrifice, but believe me, when it happens, you will grasp it.”

Aanrei stares at him wordlessly for a moment and then lets out a laugh. “I would not find a Fae worthy of that.”

“Then perhaps it would not have to be a Fae.”

Aanrei averts his attention when the Faes ahead come to a halt. “We’re here.”

Kai rides ahead and reins Sylvaticus to a stop beside Ethelor. “Is this it?” he gawks at the living root bridge with a majestic archway built of roots, wood, and freshly bloomed flowers. Below, a river flows with a ferocious current.

“Yes, this is the Archway of Geramin,” Ethelor sighs, staring straight ahead. He looks stiff and almost tired.

“Holy Fucking Sow!” Yixing gasps out of the sudden when he looks down at the river. Ethelor glances to him with an arched eyebrow and Yixing smiles nervously. “Sorry, am I not supposed to say that in front of you fairies?”

“We are not _fairies_ ,” Ethelor says, sounding a little offended.

Yixing blushes with embarrassment. “Right. I’m sorry. You don’t have wings.”

“Even if we did, we are not _fairies_. Pixies have wings. Annoying little Piskies have wings. Do we look like Piskies to you?”

“Uh… Is that a trick question?”

Letting out an exasperated breath, Ethelor turns his attention to Kai. “What is he?”

“He is a Yixing,” Kai smirks.

“Do we cross this bridge?” Yixing asks.

“Are you expecting to somehow miraculously fly over it?” Ethelor snaps, scowling a little.

“I bet those Piskies would have been able to. You’re wishing for those wings right about now, aren’t you?” he scoffs.

Ethelor shakes his head and rubs his temples. “Let us move ahead.” He reins his horse to lead the way. Kai almost laughs when Kris slaps his palm with Yixing’s palm and gives him a thumbs-up. Kai has missed this. He misses his adventures with just Yixing and Kris. He misses those times when it was just the three of them, struggling to make it through everyday life. Kai had nothing then and he had been the happiest. He has almost everything now and everything is crumbling apart. He is the future King of a Kingdom, for crying out loud. And yet, he is mired in misery and fear. The fear of losing Jongin.

They slowly move across the bridge and through the archway. It is humongous, to say the least. Kai wonders if it were the giants that had built it. The bridge is wide enough to hold an army. On the other side of the bridge, a thick curtain of ivy vines barricades whatever that is on the other side of the curtain. Ethelor dismounts and walks over the ivy vines. With a wave of his hand, the vines slide aside to make way. Kai watches with great intent as the curtain opens.

“We could rest here if you wish,” Ethelor says, but Kai declines.

“We have already wasted enough time. We’ll move forward and rest when the night falls.”

“Very well.”

 

❖❖❖

 

“Freshly cooked trout?” Yixing offers the fish to Ethelor, who is idly sitting on the log with other Faes. “Caught it right from the river.”

Ethelor could not have sprung up to his feet faster. “Get that horror away from me!”

Yixing snickers. “Oh, right. You don’t consume meat. Shall I gather some leaves for you? I think I saw a twig somewhere, too.” He pretends to be searching for something on the ground.

“You are abhorrent,” Ethelor hisses and retreats to his tent.

Kai silently laughs to himself while munching on the fish and stale bread. He throws an arm over Yixing’s shoulders when his friend joins him by the fire. “Why are you pestering him?”

Yixing shrugs. “I’m dead bored. And I have found a source of entertainment.”

Kai raises an eyebrow. “Why on the Hell-On-Earth are you bored? Did you forget that we were almost shredded by the Fenrisúlfrs this morning?”

“It’s not… that,” he sighs. Kai straightens up and faces his friend.

“What is it, then?”

“I just… I don’t know,” he mutters. “Things aren’t the same, anymore.”

“I know. I wish they were, though.”

“But they aren’t.” He picks on the fish. “I want to help you, Kai. I want to help Jongin.”

“I know that too.”

“I like Jongin. He’s a good lad. Besides, he’s your twin. It’s difficult to not to like him. But sometimes, I selfishly think that we all would have been better off if we hadn’t encountered him. Including Jongin. I’m sorry.”

Kai sucks in a heavy breath. “I understand. I mean, I think it, too.”

They fall into silence for a moment. When the moment has passed, Yixing perks up again. “I love seeing the way the tall Fae just flushes.”

“His name is Ethelor.”

“I know. Who else can I bother?” he looks around.

“Oh, that one,” Kai points to Aanrei, who is brushing his horse.

“Noted.”

Kai finishes with his dinner and has a talk with Gavin regarding the diplomatic policies in Reziwin. By the time he is able to retreat to his tent, the men are asleep, scattered over the ground while most of the Faes keep a lookout for the Geramin natives. Rubbing his eyes, Kai walks over to his tent and enters. His heart almost jumps out of his chest as his eyes might have popped out of their sockets when he walks into Kris bending Ryn over the blankets with one strong hand clasped over Ryn’s mouth to muffle the moans and the other gripping, pulling Ryn’s hair until the boy’s neck is arched back.

With an urgent haste, Kai withdraws himself from the tent and almost screams when he finds Jongin standing before him, looking like he might scream, too. Kai slaps a hand over Jongin’s mouth to silence the gasp and drags him away from the tent.

“What happened?!” Jongin hisses, wrenching Kai’s hand off his mouth when they are out of earshot, hiding behind Kai’s actual tent.

“I walked into the wrong tent,” Kai huffs, panting hard.

Jongin blinks, surveying Kai’s face confusedly. “Why are you sweating for that?”

“Huh? Oh,” he wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and calms his breathing. “No, it’s nothing.”

Jongin does not look he believes it. He frowns a little. “Are you sure you are all right?”

“Yes, Jongin. I’m fine,” he lets out a loud breath and scratches the back of his neck.

Jongin manages a small smile and lunges to hug Kai out of the blue. He presses his face into Kai’s chest and waits until Kai has wrapped his arms around his frail body to say, “I just wanted to see you.”

“Good,” Kai smirks, nuzzling his nose into Jongin’s hair. “Because I wanted to see you, too.”

Jongin pulls back and cups the back of Kai’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. The chaste kiss is passionate nevertheless. Kai smiles against Jongin’s lips and takes the younger Prince’s gentle face in his hands to deepen the kiss. Jongin’s soft lips have to be his biggest weakness. Breaking the kiss, he presses his lips to Jongin’s forehead and lets Jongin rest his head on his shoulder. Jongin leans his entire weight onto Kai.

“What happens tomorrow when we reach Reziwin?” Jongin asks in a whisper.

“I suppose I’ll need you by my side more than ever. As a confidante.”

Jongin raises his head and smiles before pecking on Kai’s lips. “I… Kai, can you… can you picture it? Ruling side by side until the end of days?” as Jongin says it, his eyes well up with tears.

“It will happen, my love,” Kai wipes the tear that rolls down the corner of Jongin’s eye with his thumb and presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips.

“If it does not—”

“Shut up.”

“Kai—”

Kai silences him with a brutal kiss. Jongin clenches his fists around Kai’s shirt at the front and allows the access for Kai’s tongue to slither into his mouth. When they break apart, Jongin is left out of breath and he heavily clings onto Kai. “Do you want to sleep in my tent with me?”

Jongin shakes his head. “The physicians will need me to be in my bed.”

“All right.” he lifts Jongin into his arms and Jongin locks his hands around Kai’s neck.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Kai kisses the top of Jongin’s head and carries him to his tent.


	19. Chapter 19

It is all so real and surreal at the same time. As soon as they set foot on the searing soil of Reziwin, the heat licks at the back of Kai’s sweat-slicked neck. The soulful melodies of cicadas along with winter are gone, replaced by a jarring cacophony of the mundane life. Men, women, and children alike trudge all over the dry streets in a frenzied hurry to keep up with the haste of the hot day. The heat infused air presses in on them and everything is just so tanned and brown, even the people.

It is twice as sweltering as summer in Servanya and possibly ten times more crowded. The streets are swarming with people, who are filled with awe and curiosity. Children are waving at them as they weave their way toward the castle. The muggy heat that coils around every limb is not even the most engrossing feature of Reziwin on the face of it. Women are clad in men’s clothing, even young girls. They stand equally to the men near them, all well-muscled and broad-shouldered. Kai’s eyes almost pop out when they fall on the skinny boy with a bulging belly, leaning heavily on another man, who has an arm protectively curled around the boy. Kai chokes on his own spit as he grips the reins of his horse.

Kris is gaping at the two men as well and his face goes red before he averts his surprised gaze. They are not the only couple of men standing among the spectators. Kai’s blood rushes to his face as he tries to keep his gaze forward. Men enjoy the company of other men in Servanya, too. But it remains in the secrecy of four walls. Kai’s stomach churns when he sees Reziwinian men and their lovers put their tabooed relationship on display like this.

The man brings a hand to his lover’s bulging belly and smiles tenderly at the boy, who is more intrigued by the passing Servanyans and the Faes of Ytira. Kai’s eyes dart to the women glaring at him. Men and women both carry cavalry swords at their sides, even the children. They seem like a prosperous lot, but hardworking nonetheless. Gavin had told Kai about how laborious and tireless all Reziwinians are, in spite of the availability of ample luxury.

When Kai turns his head halfway around, he finds some of the children giggling and handing out fruits to the slaves. A female Fae stops in her tracks and Kai reins his horse to a halt. She walks over to the couple of men with a gentle smile on her face. The boy bows his head, though he looks shocked with disbelief. The Fae utters something to him, but Kai could not hear her.

“She is blessing them,” Aanrei informs him, as though he has read the confusion on Kai’s face.

“What?” Kai looks to Aanrei briefly before glancing back to the female Fae. She presses a pristine hand to the boy’s huge, firm belly and smiles.

“He will not survive,” it is Ethelor who speaks and when Kai meets his eyes, they are filled with exhaustion and misery.

“What are you talking about?”

“Firal often sees death when it is looming around someone with magical roots and she blesses them, though it does very little to help,” Ethelor sighs. Kai’s eyes widen. “No,” he says even before Kai could ask the question. “She can’t see the death of mortal, mundane humans.”

They continue to ride toward the castle. “You said _them_ ,” Kai says.

Aanrei nods his head. “The man and his child.”

Kai looks ahead, feeling a little dumbstruck, when it finally dawns on him.

“So, he isn’t fat,” Yixing gasps silently, riding beside Ethelor.

Ethelor glowers at him. “One more word from you and I will hurl you over the farthest edge of—”

“Look,” Kris cuts the Fae Father off, pointing ahead. Kai’s gaze follows the direction and his clenches his jaw when he notices the crowd of horses and men that approaches them.

Gavin quickly rides closer to Kai and clears his throat nervously. “You’d do well to remember, Your Highness. They are not our friends,” the old man says. Kai does not wish for the man’s death, but he is truly surprised the man has survived the journey.

Some of the commoners chase after them all the way to the drawbridge of the castle where they finally come to a halt. Gavin is the first to dismount when two women, attired in riding raiment bedecked with silver chains and medallions of the Reziwinian regalia, emerge from the crowd of guards.

Kai climbs down Sylvaticus, wondering who these women are. As soon as their Crown Prince has dismounted, all the men and the Faes follow suit. Ryn and Altreu join Kai’s sides shortly after with Jongin. Kai is only able to catch a glimpse of Jongin’s ashen face before he is forced to greet the cordial grins plastered to the two women’s lips. Their faces are beautiful, both preening on rich brown eyes. One’s brown hair falls long in a braid while the other wears a short hairstyle, the length of her hair barely surpassing Kai’s.

“We finally meet. We are honoured to welcome you to our land and into our homes, Prince Kai,” says the woman with the braid. Even her smile hardly looks friendly due to her masculinity. Kai is more than intrigued and fascinated by them both. They stand almost as tall as Kris.

“Your humble servant, Queen Adelais,” Gavin steps forward and kneels before her.

“Oh, rise, Lord Gavin. Do not kneel before me. You are far wiser and older than I,” the woman says. She is young, possibly several decades younger than Kai and Jongin’s mother. Queen Adelais. She is the… Queen of Reziwin. Kai is not sure if he is more horrified or enthralled. He has never met a Queen of a Kingdom who would dress so humbly and looks more like a warrior than a royalty. “Prince Jongin,” she turns to Jongin, who offers her a weak smile and a bow of his head. “My sympathy to you. I will do whatever I can to aid your endeavours.”

“My thanks to you, Your Majesty,” Jongin has his diplomatic face on.

“I was not expecting to have the pleasure of extending my invitation to the Ytira Faes,” she smiles to Ethelor, who mirrors her smile.

“Blessed with Reziwinian hospitality is _our_ pleasure, Adelais,” of course Ethelor would regard the Queen as equal.

The Queen finally returns her attention to Kai. “How does your mother fare?”

“Rather well, Your Highness,” Kai replies in subtle tone.

“This is my wife, Lady Natalia of Gravison,” she introduces the short-haired woman beside her. Kai bows to her, too. “Your men will be escorted to the royal barracks, where they will rest and dine, and your horses will be properly cared for in the stables,” she says as she ushers Kai across the drawbridge. “I suppose your Faes would appreciate a good rest in the chambers,” she says to Ethelor, who nods his head.

Kai notices how Lady Natalia drapes an arm over Jongin’s shoulders, enquiring him of his health. Kris decides to stick by Ryn’s side instead of following Kai, Jongin, Yixing, Gavin and Ethelor into the castle.

“I presume you would all love a night of well-deserved rest,” says Lady Natalia.

“And a fine repast, my dear,” Queen Adelais regards her wife with a loving grin. “And tomorrow, we will see about journeying to Hewklor.”

Kai tries to focus on his breathing. The heat is getting to his head and all of this just seems too much to take in. He constantly looks to Jongin, wondering how he is enduring the heat. He wants to rip all of Jongin’s clothes and his own before plunging into a cold river.

“I would love some roasted meat,” Yixing remarks as he wipes a sweat bead that rolls down his temple as they enter the hallway of the castle. It is less warm here.

“We will dine with all sorts of meat tonight!” Queen Adelais exclaims, clapping a hand to Yixing’s back. “And who might you be?”

“One of my best men,” Kai answers before Yixing could say anything embarrassing.

“Adelais, Natalia,” Ethelor calls. “Perhaps we should discuss the details of the way to the Enchanter’s shrine in Hewklor before worrying ourselves over what shall be served on the dining table tonight.”

“He does not like meat,” Yixing whispers to Adelais, who sneers at Ethelor.

“I believe young Prince Jongin could retire to catch a few winks,” says Natalia, rubbing small circles on Jongin’s back. Jongin’s eyes are half-lidded and his lips are chapped.

“Are you all right, Jongin?” Kai inquires, curling an arm around his brother’s waist. Jongin leans his weight onto Kai and shakes his head. “Will you get the physicians,” he asks Gavin, who reluctantly nods before he hurries back outside.

“Our leeches can take care of him,” Adelais says. “Come.”

Once they reach a vast, unadorned chamber, Kai helps Jongin get into the bed and rids him of his boots. “Is this okay?” he asks Jongin in a low voice as he unlaces Jongin’s shirt. Jongin lazily nods his head, eyes closed. A Reziwinian servant comes rushing to Jongin’s side with a chalice of water. She pours the water into a bowl and hands it over to Kai. “Here, drink.” Jongin does not refuse as Kai presses the edge of the bowl to his pale lips. He drinks as much as he could before he lies back down.

Kai only leaves his side when the physicians and the Reziwinian royal leeches show up. Adelais is smirking at him when he joins her and the others in the hallway.

“I can see why you are described as peculiarly different,” Adelais says and Kai is not sure it if it is a compliment or a criticism. He does not care.

“His health is worsening,” Kai mutters, rubbing his forehead. “We have to make haste.”

“I understand,” she sighs. “We will let him rest for a day. The journey to Hewklor can be quite taxing. Especially for you soft Servanyan men,” she laughs and Ethelor chuckles under his breath.

“Hey,” Yixing says in disagreement, frowning hard.

 

❖❖❖

 

Kai does not eat as much as he has drunk. His stomach is full of water and he is still draining countless cups of mint water. Ethelor does not join them for dinner, but Yixing seems to be enjoying himself as he devours everything that is put before him. The Reziwinian cuisine is not ridiculously eccentric. It is decent, if not a little too salty.

The food catches little of his attention, but the dancing fire on the candles has his undivided attention. Kai does not know if it is magick or it is simply a trick, but it is utterly captivating. The land is said to still hold powerful magick, which could make such trivial magick possible. The fire takes the form of a dancing woman, graceful and precise.

“Refill the Prince’s cup,” Adelais orders her servant, who obliges immediately.

“Mother,” the doors spring open as a young woman bolts into the dining hall. She is covered in grime and dirt, her dark hair all mussed and out of place “I beg your pardon for my tardiness.”

“And your disorderliness,” Natalia chides gently. “Have you not bothered to wash yourself after training?”

The girl takes her seat, clad in a sparring garb. She has a sword clinging to her side. Kai notices how Gavin grimaces at her manners and how Yixing is gawking stupidly at her rugged beauty. Yixing quickly swallows the masticated food and wipes his mouth with the back of his head, straightening up in his seat to seem approachable.

“This is our daughter, Cassia,” Natalia says. “Cass, this is the future King of Servanya you just disrespected as you stuff you mouth with the garlic bread.”

Cassia freezes with her cheeks bulged with food. Her eyes shoot to Kai and then to Gavin. “Oh, I remember you,” she says.

“I you, Princess Cassia,” Gavin says. “You were much younger the last time I saw you.”

“Ditto, I could say the same about you, old man,” Cassia says, which makes Yixing snort. He finally has the Reziwinian Princess’ attention. She cocks an eyebrow at him before glancing over to Kai. “You are Prince Jongin’s twin brother.”

“I am, Princess,” Kai says, smiling faintly. “Your family and your Kingdom are truly fascinating.”

“We are not your average Kingdom, are we?” Adelais says.

“No, you are not,” Kai replies, swigging the refreshing mint water. “My mother’s confidante, Gavin is not quite fond of your lifestyle.” He gestures his hand to the old man.

Gavin goes entirely still as Adelais and Natalia look over to him.

“I shall be excused, Queen Adelais and Lady Natalia. Princess Cassia,” Kai says, rising to his feet. “I would like to run a quick check on my men and brother.”

“Cass, would you be a darling and accompany the Prince to the barracks?” Natalia subtly orders her daughter, who groans and pushes herself up to her feet.

“Of course, Mother,” she sighs and grabs a bunch of grapes. Kai bows to the Queen and her wife before following the Princess to the doors.

“Wait, I’m coming along,” Yixing rasps and hurries after Kai.

All the way to the barracks, Yixing continuously tries to start a conversation with Cassia, who only entertains him twice before she starts to ignore him. All the slaves, servants and guards are well-accommodated in the barracks.

“How do men give birth?” Yixing asks the Princess out of the sudden and Kai almost wants to walk away that instant.

Cassia glowers at him. “What do you mean how?”

“Well, obviously the baby can’t come out of the—”

Kai clasps a hand over Yixing’s mouth from behind and hisses at him. “She is a princess for god’s sakes, Yixing!”

“It’s okay,” Cassia says, giggling a little. “It is a harmless curiosity, I suppose. Many people from other Kingdoms have the same doubts.”

“See,” Yixing says, shoving Kai’s hand away. “And since when did you become all righteous? You once got drunk as hell and glanced up between a giant’s legs, standing right below its crotch, and screamed, _‘it’s a girl!’_ for the whole world to hear, you pissed bastard.”

Cassia bursts into a furious laughter as Kai’s nape goes hot. “A giant?!” she yelps. “Have you seen giants?!”

“Slaughtered one, too,” Yixing grins proudly.

“Wow.”

“Yes, we have slaughtered many dangerous creatures.”

“Oh. We do not harm our Great Creatures. Chimeras, Behemoths, the Great Giants. We have peace with them.”

Yixing frowns a little.

After ensuring the men and the servants are all comfortable, Kai decides to call it a night and retreat to the chamber Jongin is resting in. Yixing stays back with Cassie who finds Kris and the other men’s company rather hilarious and entertaining.

Jongin is still sleeping soundly and so serenely when Kai returns to the chamber. Kai smiles even at the sight of it. He orders the physicians to leave before he discards his boots and shirt. He tries to not to wake Jongin up as he climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around Jongin’s frail body from behind.

Jongin shifts and whimpers softly, flipping around. His eyes flutter open and his lips stretch into a small smile. “I had a dream about you,” he whispers, snuggles closer in Kai’s arms. He nuzzles his nose into Kai’s bare chest when Kai kisses the top of his head. “You smell so bad,” Jongin chuckles, shaking hard against Kai.

“I know. I have been sweating all day.” He cups a side of Jongin’s face and lifts it to kiss his lips. Jongin smiles into the kiss. “Tomorrow, this suffering will end.”

“I’m sorry I could not be by your side today.”

“It is okay.” he kisses the tip of Jongin’s scrunched up nose. “They are quite… terrifying, but kind. Their daughter is… just like her mothers.”

“Cassia,” Jongin mumbles. “I remember her.”

“Yes. She is apparently friends with Behemoths and Chimeras.”

Jongin smiles to himself. “Babymoths.”

Kai laughs silently and brushes their lips together. “I’m scared, Jongin. Scared for tomorrow. Scared about what would happen.”

“I am, too,” he runs his fingers through Kai’s hair. “Your hair is almost all white.”

Kai sucks in a breath. “Is it?” he strokes Jongin’s cheek before kissing it. He gently pushes Jongin to lie on his back and mounts him, carefully straddling Jongin’s hips. Jongin lets out a shaky breath, dragging a hand down Kai’s chest and abdomen, trailing the bead of sweat that rolls from Kai’s collarbone all the way down to the thin trail of hair below his navel. Jongin props himself up on his elbows, hands clasped to the sides of Kai’s torso, and kisses the trail of hair. Kai buries his hands in Jongin’s hair and lets out a breathy moan, eyes clenched tight. He throws his head back, lips parted and fingers clutching the strands of Jongin’s hair as Jongin drags his lips along the Kai’s waistline.

Kai gently tugs at his brother’s hair and presses him back against the pillow before crushing Jongin’s lips beneath his own. His bottom lip throbs when Kai sucks it tenderly, sliding his hands into Jongin’s shirt. Jongin’s skin burns when Kai caresses the planes of Jongin’s stomach.

Jongin gasps in a breath when Kai breaks the kiss. “I need you, Kai,” he pants out, peppering the arch of Kai’s neck with kind kisses.

“No, Jongin,” Kai sighs, staring into Jongin’s eyes. “Not now, okay? I promised you. When you are all right.”

“What if I’m never all right, Kai?”

“Shh,” Kai seals his lips with another firm kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

** **

**Entr’acte**

Hel-Ryn Alfedra, lastborn of Lord and Lady Alfedra, Marquess of Wayred-Servanya. The name sounds foreign to his ears now. All his life, he has been Hel-Ryn to his parents, to his brothers and sisters. Here, he is Ryn. Just Ryn. Ryn who is free to make choices, to breathe, to be happy. His parents had not been thrilled when he said he was going to join the new Crown Prince of Servanya’s battalion. They wanted and still want him to wed the daughter of a well-off baron or viscount. They want him to see to his duties on his part of the land they own. They want him to live by their rules, even when they hardly pay him any heed. Ryn wants none of them. His parents do not care for what he wants. And what he wants, he can’t have.

He does not take his eyes off Kris, who is laughing his heart out, sitting among other men with an arm slung over his best friend, Yixing. Ryn is a little envious of Yixing, if he is being completely honest. He has Kris’ unwavering affection and friendship while Ryn is just someone who goes to bed with Kris. He doubts he is even a satisfying partner adhering to the fact that he has not even been with anybody before Kris. His first time was indescribable. It was… magickal. Beautiful. Painful, but the pain was no match to the pleasure once the burning had stopped. Ryn’s breathing quickens just from the recollection of the unexpected night two nights ago, when Kris had come into the tent to take a look at Ryn’s injured shin due to the ambush of the wolves. Kris had a hard time, trying to muffle Ryn’s screams that night. He continuously shut Ryn up with his mouth and hand while his thrusts were powerful and amazing, like a beast’s. Ryn does not know how a man could be so gentle and merciless at the same time.

Kris’ easy gaze darts to Ryn without notice and Ryn’s breath hitches. He looks away, pretending to busy himself with the peeling the apple’s skin.

The Princess of Reziwin has unexpectedly joined them in the barracks and she seems rather comfortable in the company of all men, which strikes Ryn as odd. A well-bred Servanyan woman would not even look at a man, let alone share a pint with him. The Reziwinian Princess is refreshing and unique. Just like her mothers.

“Fenrisúlfrs!” Cassia exclaims. “And nobody died?!”

“Do you see this?” Yixing flexes his arm, as if to brag on his thick bicep.

“You’re shameless,” Kris scoffs, swigging the pint of beer.

“Pardon me, Your Highness,” says another guard, already looking as though he is drunk to his ears. “Are men really able to beget children on this soil?”

“I saw a pregnant bloke earlier today,” Kris remarks, taking a bite of the melon Yixing is holding. “God, that sounds strange.”

“Yes,” Cassia says, snatching a pint away from a guard. “What is so strange about that? It is not as unbelievable as the Spirabiliz.”

Kris swallows the beer and says, “Nah-uh. The Spirabiliz exists.”

“Shush!” Yixing rasps. “You haven’t answered my question, Princess. How does the baby come out?!” he screams.

“The child is ripped out of the belly,” Cassia says, completely unshaken. “Well, it is not harsh as it sounds, but it is not without risk, of course. Many, many men have died from childbirth, which is why my mothers do not recommend men to beget children. For their own sake.”

The guards groan and grumble in dismay.

Yixing looks like he might be sick. “It’s either by the arse or ripped out from the stomach. Why do your men torture themselves like this? Especially when there are such beautiful damsels like you, Princess,” he smirks at Cassia.

“Shut your drunk trap, Yixing,” Kris groans, kicking him by the knee. Altreu is also enjoying himself with the generous food and drink in the barracks. Though the servants and slaves do not join the guards, they are silently revelling in comfort in the corners.

Ryn catches Kris staring at him again with sly smile etched on his lips. What does that smile mean? Why does Kris look at him like that? Does he realize he is making Ryn’s heart race? What happens when they return to Servanya? It hurts Ryn to think that he will never be able to be with Kris or even see him when they return. No one has ever made his heart feel this way, no one has ever made his chest hurt and no one has been able to bring him down to his knees with just a look before. Ryn had tried to push Kris away, to keep him at bay before everything could turn dangerous for him. But it is too late now. He needs Kris like he needs air to breathe.

The sudden sound of someone retching averts Ryn’s attention from Kris. He looks to the blind slave boy, who has one hand clasped to his mouth and another touching and feeling the walls of the barracks. He shoots up to his feet at once and hurries over to the slave.

“Are you okay?” he inquires, bringing a hand to the boy’s shoulder and the slave boy shudders, flinching away.

The boy shakes his head. His ashen face is filled with horror and his eyes are glistening with tears. “Can you take me outside?” he asks in a shaky breath.

“Of course,” Ryn curls an arm over his shoulders and escorts him out to the back of the barracks. He keeps a hand on the boy’s back as the boy heaves onto the grass. “You’re ill,” he says.

The boy spews again, throwing up his last meal. He coughs and chokes and Ryn thinks he is crying quietly. Gnawing on his lip, Ryn gently strokes the slave’s back.

“I will get you some water.” He spins around and almost gasps when he finds Kris standing behind him with a cup of water.

“Figured,” Kris sighs and lowers to his knees beside the spewing boy. “Here, have some water,” he presses the cup to the boy’s lips.

Once he has recovered, the slave rises to his feet and Ryn frowns sympathetically at him as the boy wipes the tears off his cheeks. “Thank you,” he croaks out, although he looks like he might burst into tears again.

“Come on. I’ll take you back inside,” Ryn offers, taking hold of the boy’s arm. Kris does not follow as he crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Ryn to return.

After ensuring the slave boy has settled on the blankets, Ryn walks back outside and approaches Kris nervously. Kris is not smiling or wearing any readable expression. He is just staring, waiting.

“The Princess seems rather—” he says, but is cut off when Kris grabs both sides of his face and yanks him closer before forcefully pressing their lips together. All air is knocked out of Ryn’s lungs as Kris kisses him like he _needs_ him. Ryn does not fight it. He fists Kris’ shirts and tries to kiss him back, but it is hard to keep up with Kris’ ferocious, hot lips.

Then when he breaks the kiss, Ryn chases for more. He smashes their lips together again and clings onto Kris’ neck while Kris snakes his arms around his waist. “Kris, not here,” he gasps into Kris’ mouth.

“No one will come out here,” Kris mumbles, sucking and biting Ryn’s lower lip while his hands desperately grips Ryn’s hips and thighs before he hoists him up, pressing Ryn’s back against the wall. Ryn locks his legs around Kris’ waist and clutches his hair as Kris drags his lips to his neck. “Try not to scream,” he groans, nibbling on Ryn’s earlobe, his hands groping Ryn’s arse.

“Then don’t fuck me too hard,” Ryn hisses back, yanking Kris’ hair to kiss him on the lips. Kris sheepishly grins into the kiss and moans when Ryn bites his lip.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” he asks, breaking the kiss.

“No. Now, shut up and fuck me, will you?” Kris does not need to be told twice. He drops Ryn to the ground and shoves him around to yank his trousers down.

“With pleasure,” Kris purrs against Ryn’s ear as Ryn leans his head back on Kris’ shoulder.

This won’t last. Ryn is no child to hold onto unrealistic hopes. This will be short-lived. But he is going to cling onto Kris and his affection for as long as he can.

 

❖❖❖

 

He fails to understand how the Faes could look unbelievably pristine and fresh, while he and the other men are already bathed in sweat as they course through the blazing hot streets. He wonders if it impossible for the Faes to look anything short of perfect at all times.

The Reziwinian people celebrate their Queen and her wife, who ride proud atop their tawny horses by adorning them with flowers. At the same time, men and women hold out their blades to pay their respects to their rulers.

Kai has refused to wear anything other than a shirt and a pair of trousers and boots. Jongin is leaning his back against Kai. His breathing is laboured and Kai is not sure if he has fallen asleep. Adelais had advised them in the morning that they should travel in a small group to Hewklor if they are to make it to the Enchanter’s sanctuary and back home before midnight. So, Kai is in the company of the Faes, Kris, Yixing, a handful of his guards, the physicians, Adelais, Natalia, and their guards. Gavin had volunteered to remain in the castle, for which Kai is grateful.

“It is a pleasure to ride with the future King of Servanya,” says Adelais with a respectful nod and Kai manages a small smile.

When they find their way into the forest, Kai presses his face to the side Jongin’s head and whispers, “Are you all right?”

Jongin faintly nods. He had wanted to ride with Kai in the morning when they left, but Kai is not sure it might have been the best idea. “I’m fine. Don’t worry,” he says, a corner of his lips quirking into a fragile smile.

“Up north,” Natalia announces, pointing ahead at the hill far ahead. “It is where the Dwellers of Hewklor reside.”

“Have you been there?” Kris inquires.

“To Hewklor? One too many times. It is where we met, is that not right, Adelais?” she shoots her wife a loving smirk. Kai’s attention briefly shifts to Jongin who is stroking Sylvaticus’ silky mane.

“Oh, yes. How could I forget the day I met a lost young lady trying to find her way back home,” Adelais extends an arm to take hold of Natalia’s hand. Jongin is grinning at them before he drops his head. Kai lets out a sigh and brushes his lips on the back of Jongin’s neck. When Kai straightens up, he finds Kris staring at him.

“As I’ve always understood, it is easy to get there, but men have always returned changed,” Ethelor says. “Completely changed.”

“Greed and foresight get to them,” says Natalia.

“But I doubt the Enchanter would be too demanding with the Faes on your side,” Adelais adds. “Wise Ethelor, we haven’t discussed how you may have come to aid the mortal men of Servanya.”

“They seek the Enchanter of Hewklor. Naevius and I have our concerns.”

“How is dear brother Naevius?” Natalia inquires.

“Well, Lady Natalia.”

“Will you send him our regards?”

“It will be an honour.”

“You should sleep if you want to,” Kai tells Jongin, who shakes his head.

“I have missed this,” Jongin mutters, still stroking Sylvaticus. “I miss Aethon.” Sylvaticus whinnies upon hearing the name and Jongin giggles. “He is in love, isn’t he?”

“Oh, that we both are,” Kai whispers.

“Like the horse and his owner,” Jongin lets out a breathy laugh.

“Same goes with you and Aethon, my love,” he feels Jongin shiver.

“Oi,” Kris hisses at him and Kai turns his attention to his friend. “Take it down a notch there.”

“Oh, look who’s talking,” Kai snorts and makes sure Ryn and the others are out of earshot before continuing. “ _You_ should consider toning it down with your little fair-haired boy.”

Kris eyes widen for a beat before he smirks, blushing to himself. It is a rare sight, Kai must admit.

“Which fair-haired boy?” Jongin questions.

Kris shakes his head threateningly, gawking at Kai.

“Ryn,” he whispers to Jongin, who glances to Kris with a slackened jaw.

“Can you go away from me?!” Aanrei’s sudden exasperated screech gathers all of their attentions. “ _Please_ ,” he pleads and Kai turns his head halfway around to see Yixing smugly beaming at the Fae.

“What did you do?” Altreu asks when Aanrei rides ahead to keep up with Ethelor and the other Faes.

“I asked him if he broke his teeth, would it grow back or would he eternally be toothless,” Yixing says, shrugging and the guards break into a laughter.

“His curiosity and banters are refreshing,” Natalia remarks, looking back at Yixing endearingly.

Kai’s heart is heavy with fear and relief. In a few hours, they would reach Hewklor. In a few hours, a huge burden will be lifted off his shoulders. His Jongin will live. He will live a full, happy life and Kai will do everything in his power and beyond to ensure of that.

 

❖❖❖

 

The hill is a magickal expanse of flowers and flickering Glow Piskies. In the light of the sun, the glow faintly as they flutter over the flowers, collecting nectars. They flit away to hide in their mall huts and mushrooms scattered all over the ground when Kai and company ride pass the fields of flowers.

“It is… so beautiful here,” Jongin remarks in a breath of awe as he holds onto Kai’s shoulders to dismount the horse. While the guards tie the horses to the trees, Kai takes hold of Jongin’s hand. Jongin shudders at first, but surprisingly enough, he doesn’t pull his hand away.

“It is beautiful so long we do not disrupt their peace,” says Adelais, unsheathing her sword. Her guards take her side thereon, all with their swords drawn.

“Is this where the Enchanter resides?” Aanrei asks, jerking his chin toward the cavern on the other side of the narrow brook, which is framed with tall Water Mints.

“Yes. We will not enter for that we are not here with the purest intentions. The Faes will accompany you and your brothers in,” Adelais says and Kai nods in agreement.

They cross the brook and Ethelor extends a hand to help Jongin jump over the brook. “You look terribly pale,” he mutters to Jongin, cupping a side of Jongin’s face. “If you want to leave, we will, do you understand?”

Jongin nods and reaches to take Kai’s hand. “Only ask what we can afford,” he murmurs to Kai, pressing a free hand to Kai’s chest.

“Of course,” Kai does not care about gossips when he leans in to press a kiss to Jongin’s forehead.

The mouth of the cavern is lit with glowing blue gems. Ethelor, Aanrei and Firal lead the way while Jongin and Kai silently follow. Even their breathing echoes in the cavern.

“Enchanter,” Ethelor calls out as they come to a halt.

“You come seeking a cure for your brother’s rotting body,” comes the respond from the deep end of the cavern. And then a wicked cackle of a man. “The Signum does not bless. It curses,” he chimes, as though he is narrating a story.

The Enchanter finally shows himself, stepping out of the darkness. He is an old man, wearing a long grey beard and attired in nothing but a single loincloth. He is all skin-and-bones. He certainly does not look like a man who demands expensive prices for his services. He resembles a poor beggar.

He grins, meeting Kai’s eyes, as though he could read Kai’s criticizing thoughts. “Beggar I am, a beggar indeed. A beggar with nothing to lose,” he says and Kai’s heart skips a beat. “Unlike you.”

The Enchanter drops to sit on the ground and snaps his fingers to light a fire beside him. He hugs his knees to his bony ribs and rocks like a child, laughing deliriously. Jongin leans against Kai, pressing his face to Kai’s chest. Kai grapples a protective arm around Jongin.

“Please, help us,” Kai finally says, though his throat feels tight.

The Enchanter gestures him to come forth. Kai releases Jongin and steps closer before kneeling down. The Enchanter guffaws at him like a madman. “The world has a balance. You disrupted it,” he says. “When the Signum brought your brother back to life. He must die.”

Kai’s stomach clenches. “Please. They say you are powerful. There must certainly be another way.”

The Enchanter grins at him, his yellow, rotten teeth and all. “There is. But with a price,” he says. “Are you willing to pay the price for the life of your loved one?”

“I am,” Kai blurts out immediately.

“Kai, do not,” Ethelor chides him in a low voice, but Kai ignores him.

“Anything,” Kai promises. “Absolutely anything. Name it. Name your price.”

The Enchanter shifts to face Kai, still hugging his legs. “As I said, the world has a balance. Life and death at parity. Your brother is supposed to be dead. A soul that is not supposed to roam this world. It is why his body is rotting away. It does not belong here. To restore the balance, another soul of his blood should die.”

Kai blinks at him. “What do you mean?”

“Give me the life of your child and I will save your brother’s.”

Kai falls back on the ground with his chest heaving and eyes bulged out. “Baloney!” Ethelor spits. “He has no child to forfeit!”

The Enchanter shakes with laughter. His eyes are on Kai. “Not quite yet. Bring me your unborn child and I will guarantee you the restoration of your brother’s health. This is the only way I can help.”

 _Unborn child_ …

Kai pants for air, pushing himself up to his feet. “I do not follow,” he swallows. “Wh-what do you… mean? Unborn… child?”

The Enchanter bursts into a guffaw, scratching his beard. “The pure heart you broke. The innocent child you ruined. The chaste body you spoiled. He is with your child.”

“Did you say _he_?” Firal questions.

Kai clenches his eyes and fists, sucking in a deep breath to steady his breathing. “No,” he lets out, biting back on a sob. “It can’t be possible.”

“But it is,” the Enchanter laughs. “Choose, Prince. Choose. Now, get out and only return with what I’ve asked for. Otherwise, you may begin to mourn the death of your other half.”

Kai clutches his shirt by the chest in a fist and turns on his heel before bolting out of the cavern without sparing Jongin a look. As soon as he is outside, he gasps in a sharp breath and buries his face in his palms.

“Prince Kai!” Ethelor cries, running after him. “Is it true?”

“I don’t know,” he mutters, fighting back the tears.

“A man? A Reziwinian man, then?”

“I don’t know!” he shouts, lifting his head and finds Jongin standing near him with a pair of woeful eyes. “Jongin—” he reaches out to hold Jongin’s hand and Jongin does not pull away. He looks like he does not have the energy to even cry.

“What has happened?” Adelais demands, walking up to them. “Did you meet the Enchanter?”

“Who is it?” Jongin asks in a shaky whisper.

Kai closes his eyes for a second and squeezes Jongin’s hand. The opening them, he turns to face Altreu. “Go back. Find the blind slave boy and bring him to me,” he orders.

Altreu looks utterly confused as he gapes at him.

“Did you not hear me?!” Kai growls at him.

“Yes, sire,” the guard bows his head at once before he mounts his horse and starts back toward the castle.

“What is going on, Kai?” Yixing asks, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder.

Kai grits his teeth furiously. He never asked for this. He is still in disbelief, but the only person he had been with recently is Sehun.

He meets Jongin’s soulless eyes again. “I will save you, Jongin. I promise.”

Jongin slowly pulls his hand free and drags his feet over to a tree to slump by it.


	21. Chapter 21

Night and darkness befall them by the time Altreu shows up with the slave boy. Jongin has refused to talk to Kai while the physicians convince him to consume the herbal mixture to stop the coughing. Kai does not bother himself to entertain any of the questions thrown in his way because he is not obliged to. He has not been able to breathe right ever since he heard what the Enchanter had to say. How is he supposed to face this dilemma? How is he supposed to explain himself to Jongin? All of that can wait. Right now, he is more determined than ever to cure Jongin and debunk the auguries of the old hag. There is a way to cure Jongin’s illness and Kai will go to every corner of this world to have him cured. Nothing else matters to him now. Not righteousness, not his code of honour, not humanity. He will shut down every bit of the humanness he has to restore Jongin back to his health.

He waits until Altreu and Ryn have helped Sehun dismount the horse before he lurches forward and grabs Sehun by the torn collar of his thin tunic. Sehun’s sightless eyes widen at the sudden attack. “You’re with child?!” Kai spits bestially and upon recognizing Kai’s voice, Sehun’s surprised expression transforms into something like fear and confusion. Ryn is frowning at Kai with a hand curled around Sehun’s arm, as though to keep him steady.

“Y-Your Majesty?” Sehun lets out in a trembling breath. His eyes are instantly brimming with tears as his lips quiver with terror.

“Is it true?!” Kai growls, jerking Sehun back and then forward again with a brutal tug. “Answer me!”

Sehun’s body starts to quake in Kai’s grip. A tear rolls down his cheek and Kai notices how pale his face has become. He has been surviving on scraps and leftovers and contaminated, dirty water to feed the two of them. Kai blinks, forcing himself to not to think about that right now.

“Are you a Reziwinian?!” Kai releases Sehun’s tunic to clutch his neck. “Did you sleep with me knowing that this will happen?” he hisses threateningly through his grit teeth. “What is your motive, huh?!”

Sehun’s face dies completely at that. He looks like a man who has given up.

“Kai,” Jongin protests hesitantly, but Kai pays him no heed.

“Your Highness,” Ryn speaks up. “Perhaps he could sit down and—”

“Shut up,” Kai snaps, keeping his eyes on Sehun’s weeping face. “Are you… with child?” he asks again.

“What is this?” Natalia demands furiously.

Kai draws his sword and points it directly at Natalia. “Stay out of this,” he snarls and Natalia retaliates almost immediately, drawing her own sword, and brandishes it toward Kai’s throat. Adelais silently watches with her dark eyebrows raised critically.

“Do not threaten me in my own land, Prince,” she spits. “Take your hand off him.”

“It is _my_ business.”

“I will not care,” she bays. “You make it my business if you are going to threaten a defenceless boy in my presence, Prince.”

“I would listen to her if I were you,” Adelais scoffs. “You might be a Hunter, Prince. But she’s a warrior and has fought wars.”

Kai grips his jaw and withdraws his hand from Sehun’s neck, but he does not pull his sword away from Natalia. “Are you with child?!” he shouts loud enough for the Piskies to scramble away and Sehun flinches hard with tears flowing down his cheeks unchecked.

“Yes,” he blurts out shakily.

Kai lowers his sword, taking a breath. “Why did you not tell me?”

Sehun does not reply as he silently weeps.

“Why must you make me ask you everything more than once?!” Kai yawps with such a ferocity that Sehun stumbles back a step and bumps against Ryn.

“Kai, stop this,” Kris says calmly, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder after acknowledging Ryn’s distressed look for help. The Faes do not interfere as this is not their affair to meddle with. Kai knows for a fact that the Faes know where they stand.

“Hold him,” Kai orders his other guards and sharply looks to Ryn, who steps aside frowning heavily. The guards grab hold of Sehun’s arms and shove him forward until Sehun falls on his fours in the brook of water. “What was your true intention?” Kai demands, crouching beside Sehun who continues to gasp into sobs.

“Please…” he begs, hands touching all over the grass until they have found Kai’s boots. “Please, forgive me.”

Kai’s heart breaks a little as his breathing quickens. He rises to his feet and steps away from Sehun. “It does not matter. I need the child. I need you to give the child up.”

Sehun does not raise his head. “Wh-what?”

The guards haul Sehun up to his feet and hold him in place. “It is the only way to save my brother,” Kai says in a low voice. “It is the price the Enchanter demands.”

Sehun’s lips parted as his jaw falls slacking.

“And you will not refuse,” Kai orders. Everyone looks taken aback, but they do not impede.

“Several years ago, during my father’s reign, countless children were abducted and brought to the neighbouring kingdoms as slaves,” says Adelais. “If he is a Reziwinian, I’m afraid you have no right to order him to do something he does not want to, Prince Kai. _I_ am his Queen.” She does not sound threatening or angry. But she sounds determined. “He will not be a slave on his motherland. He is a son of the land and I am bound to protect all daughters and sons of this realm.”

Kai grits his teeth. “I’m… not ordering him as the Prince of Servanya,” he says and swallows.

“Then?”

“He is the father,” Aanrei says apoplectically with his jaw clenched and arms crossed over his chest. He is glaring at Kai, his cheeks red with anger. Kris drops his shaking head in his hand, exhaling loudly.

“Whoa,” Yixing gasps somewhere in the background. Kai does not even dare to look at Jongin.

“Whatever that happened between us was a mistake,” Kai says. “He is not any special than all the other blokes that I took to bed, do you understand? So, quit looking at me like I made the world’s biggest blunder.”

Adelais shakes her head and turns her back to him, rubbing her forehead. Natalia drapes an arm over her wife’s shoulders and holds her close. Kai faces Sehun again.

“I am not asking you,” he declares. “I will give you anything you want. Money, shelter, anything at all. But you will have no place by my side even if you decide to keep the child.”

Sehun has stopped crying. He is just standing there with his head hung. Then without notice, Aanrei stomps toward them and yanks out a guard’s sword before he puts himself between Kai and Sehun. “You will not touch him or his child,” Aanrei growls, baring his teeth. Kai is not the only one who is surprised, even Ethelor is staring at Aanrei with bulging eyes.

“What?” Kai says, watching the barbarity grow in Aanrei’s eyes.

“You will not use your duress on him when he could not fight for himself. I will fight for him and I will fight for his child. You will not kill an innocent soul to save another.”

Kai grips his sword. “I do not want to fight you, Aanrei. Move aside.”

“You have no right to decide who should live and who shan’t. Your brother would have been in peace if you had not tampered with the ways of nature. And now, you are willing to murder a blameless life that has yet to see the world? It is your child at that! Have you absolutely no heart?”

“Aanrei, it is not our place—” Ethelor says, but Aanrei cuts him off.

“I will not stand for this, Ethelor!”

“Step. Aside,” Kai says, grinding his teeth.

“You are not my King,” Aanrei replies. “Even if you were, I would not bow my head to a heartless and indelicate man like you.”

“It’s okay,” comes the tiniest whisper that broke the dispute. Sehun, shattered and exhausted, says, “I do not want the child.”

Kai stares at him. “What did you say?”

Sehun sniffles and wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. “It will save the Prince’s life. I do not want the child.”

Aanrei turns around to face the slave boy. “Do not do this because you are afraid. It is _your_ child.”

Sehun keeps mum for a moment as he lifelessly stands there. Then, in a very low voice, he says, “I do not want the child.”

Aanrei gulps hard and stares at Sehun for a moment.

“Please… kill him,” Sehun whispers, clutching his tunic by the stomach. “I do not have any ill intention and I never had. I do not want a place by the King’s side. I do not want the money. Please, just take this child away.”

“He is your only family,” Ryn is the one who speaks up. “He could… be your family.”

Sehun says nothing to that. He lowers his head and sheds a bead of tear to the grass. Kai gapes at the Glow Piskie which flits over to the spot and collects the teardrop before flying away.

Kai lets out a breath. “Let him rest,” he says, ordering the guards to remove their hands from the slave boy.

“Kai,” Kris calls and forces Kai to face him. “Are you out of your mind? Has the power got to your head?” he grumbles, clutching Kai’s arm.

“The Kai we knew would never do something like this,” says Yixing on his side. “No matter how desperate he is.”

“Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, then, but I am not the Kai you knew,” he says, although his throat is burning with a choking sob.

Kris retrieves his hand, looking at Kai as if he has seen a ghost. “What… happened to you? The boy is in a mess because of you.”

“And I’m helping him get rid of the mess, aren’t I?”

“You are repulsive,” Kris spits and walks away.

“Look at his feet. Look at his stomach,” Yixing says, frowning miserably. Kai’s eyes shoot to Sehun, who is resting against a tree as Natalia hands him an apple to eat. His bare feet are covered in fresh cuts and blisters. His thin tunic shows how flat and hollow his stomach is, how starved he and his child are. He accepts the apple from Natalia with both hands and thanks her generously before hurriedly taking a bite of the fruit. “Whether you kill it or not, the child will die either way. So, I suppose you are doing both that boy and the child a favour.” With that, Yixing struts away, shaking his head. Kai is not sure if Yixing’s remarks are meant to be satirical, but he does not find the humour in it.

“What would you have done if you were in my place?” he asks Yixing.

Halting in his tracks, he turns around. “I don’t know. I’m not in your place. But if I were, I certainly would not have tossed that poor boy aside like he is not even a human being. Not even for a dying brother.”

Kai finally retreats to the cave walls to rest his spine. Everyone hates him now. He is no longer the admired future King of a kingdom. But no one will ever understand the guilt, the regret Kai carries and will have to carry for the rest of his life. Why couldn’t anyone see the pain behind his eyes?

It is _his_ child. He is about to kill his own child. To save Jongin.

He glances around, only to find Jongin walking towards him. “I’m sorry,” Kai says before Jongin even opens his mouth.

Jongin smiles, but there is no life in that smile. “No one asked what I want,” he whispers, leaning against the cave wall beside Kai.

“What? What do you mean?”

Jongin is silent as his eyes rake Sehun, who is refusing Ryn and Aanrei’s offer to help him get dry as he is still covered in muddy brook water.

“It happened when I was drunk, Jongin. You did not… want me and I… I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“I did not ask,” Jongin mutters, facing him. “He wants to give his child up.”

“For you.”

“No… For _you_ ,” he says.

“Jongin—”

“I am hurt, Kai. I am so hurt that it pains me even to… talk. But it pains me, even more, to see how unjust you are to that boy.”

Kai straightens up and glowers at Jongin. “I am doing all of this for you!”

“I never said I want to live if it I had to kill a life for that.”

“The child is not even born.”

“And that makes it all right to kill it?” he clenches his fists. “If he is born, he will be a prince. If it is a girl, she will be a princess. He will be your firstborn, your legacy. If he is born, he will have a full life ahead of him. If he is born, that slave boy will have a family—as Ryn had pointed out. If he is born, Kai, he would look up to you and call you his father.”

“He will be an abomination, Jongin.”

“He will be a human being, Kai,” Jongin challenges him. “Living, breathing human being.”

Kai shakes his head. “It does not matter. Sehun said that he will give us the child.”

“You made him say that.”

Kai scoffs, almost laughing. “So, now, you hate me, too.”

“No. He is not doing this willingly.”

“And if he is? I am saving him a lot of trouble.”

“He isn’t and you aren’t. You are scarring him for whatever life he has left.”

Kai balls his hands into fists. “All right. What do you want me to do?”

“I do not want to live by killing another. Be the kind man I’ve always known and loved.” He does not say more as he lowers to the ground to sit.

Nodding his head to himself, Kai says, “Fine.” He marches over to Sehun and grabs him by the arm before hauling him up to his feet. “I need to speak with you in private.”

Aanrei jolts up at once, snarling defensively.

“I am not going to hurt him,” Kai promises the tall Fae and does not wait for a response as he drags Sehun away. He only stops when he is convinced they are out of earshot before he releases Sehun’s scrawny arm. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun does not reply. Kai does not expect him to. Sehun timidly curls his arms around his scraggy body and hugs it.

“I love him,” Kai stutters out. “I cannot bear to lose him.”

Sehun’s lips are trembling. “I… understand, Your… Highness.”

“I should not have… said all those things, but I thought it might make it easier to cope with it.” Kai does not know why his gaze travels to Sehun’s stomach at that instant, but it feels like a kick to the chest. “I did not want to hurt you.”

Sehun does not look like he believes it and Kai does not blame him for that. After drawing in a breath, he whispers, “I did not sleep with you knowing that you are a prince. I… swear. I did not know I could… beget a child. I was very young when those men…” he trails off, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

“The child will not do you any good, Sehun. I am to be a King. I cannot… have you as my consort,” he says, as slow as he could so that Sehun will understand him clearly.

“I know. I do not want that. This is my fate. I have already accepted that. I do not want this child to see this brutal world, too. I do not want him to live and suffer in this murderous, unkind world where nothing but cruelty thrives.”

“But the world is not only cruel,” Kai mutters, raising a gentle hand to Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun shivers under his touch and Kai retrieves his hand. “It is. I have experienced very few kindness in my life and I thank you for showing me a little kindness… This child, a mistake, should not have to endure the hardships I have. His own father wants to… kill him before he is even born and I will not be able to give him a good life either. If his death can save the Prince’s life, then so be it. I will obey.”

Kai’s throat tightens painfully. He sympathizes the boy. But he wonders if the sympathy is enough to put the boy’s happiness before Jongin’s. It isn’t.

But it is enough to put Sehun’s happiness before his own.

“I am so sorry for… everything,” Kai breathes out, closing the distance between them.

Sehun raises a hand to Kai’s chest and splays his fingers over it. “In some other life, I wish to be born as your brother. Maybe at least then you will love me and care for me as you do for your brother. I wish to meet you as free men and I will give myself to you again,” he smiles, his hand hesitating to rise to Kai’s face.

“How could you forgive me so… easily after everything that I’ve said and done?”

“You were the only one who made smile for once in all my life.”

Kai cups a side of Sehun’s face and gently pulls him close. His presses a soft kiss on Sehun’s lips, as an act of kindness to conceal the unforgivable brutality that he is about to perform. When he pulls back, Sehun’s eyelashes are clumped together with tears. “I’m sorry,” Kai whispers against his lips.

When they return, Kai walks straight into the cavern. “Where are you going?” Ethelor inquires, hurrying behind. Jongin chases after them as well.

Kai finds the Enchanter drawing patterns on the ground with a charcoal. “Have you made your choice?” the Enchanter asks, grinning up at him.

Kai drops to one of his knees and stares at the Enchanter. His heart is hammering against his chest, but he is strong and he is hell-bent on saving Jongin. That is what matters.

“I figured out your little game,” Kai says and the Enchanter smirks behind the thick beard. “My child may have my blood, but _I_ also share my brother’s blood. Spare them both. I know your real price is my life. Isn’t that what you wanted me to realize? I changed for a very brief moment out there. I felt the monster I could become. But I am stronger than that. My life for Jongin’s. You will not harm my child.”

The Enchanter’s grin is sickening. He bursts into a deafening laughter and nods vigorously. “Is that what’s written in the stars?” he blathers, guffawing loudly.

“Do we have a deal or not?” Kai growls.

“No!” Jongin’s cry booms all over the cave. He shoves forward and forces Kai to his feet. He clutches Kai’s collar and yells, “You didn’t ask what I want! I want to just die, Kai. Please. Please, I’m begging you, please! Nobody has to die for me! I will not let you or your child die!”

“Jongin.”

“Enough is enough!” he shouts, eyes full of angry tears. “We have tried. We have come this far and we have tried. I don’t want anyone to die for me! Do you think I will be able to live if you died?”

“Jongin—”

“No, Kai! Let’s just go. Let me just… live whatever days I have left the way I want to. _With_ you. That is better than living an entire life without you. I am the one who should make that choice. Not you, not anyone. Please, let’s leave,” he sobs, leaning forward. “We’ll find some other way.”

Kai wraps his arms around Jongin and brushes his lips on Jongin’s forehead. “All right.” He looks to the Enchanter while stroking Jongin’s hair.

The Enchanter smiles and Kai reads the expression all too clearly— _I will wait._

Yes, he will. And Kai will be back.

“Come on, now. Let’s go back,” Kai ushers Jongin out of the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 1000+ kudos, guys!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Jongin does not stop until they are in the privacy of the chamber. In spite of being completely worn out and bathed in fatigue, Jongin does not look like he is going to rest. He storms into the chamber and paces around it, panting heavily.

Drawing in a breath, Kai walks over to Jongin and grabs his shoulders. “Will you wait?” he asks and feels Jongin shudder under his grip.

Jongin nods his head, but he looks worried. “You will… come back?”

“I promise,” he presses a kiss to Jongin’s forehead. “I just have to see to some matters before I retire for the night.”

Jongin lets out a soft sigh and smiles. “I will wait for you.”

Kai leaves him in the chamber and orders the servants to attend his brother. He joins Ethelor, Aanrei and Adelais in the main hallway. Kris and Yixing have refused to even speak to him all the way back, and Kai could not blame them. When he casts his mind back to the moment he had treated Sehun with nothing but cruelty, he feels sick to the stomach.

“Natalia apologizes for her absence,” Adelais says, raising a hand to Kai’s shoulder and she squeezes it lightly. “Do not fret. There might be other ways to treat your brother.”

“He has less than two moons now,” Kai says, hanging his head. “That was our last hope.”

Adelais smiles. “Hope can be found in places where you’d least expect it, Prince.”

“I believe that is not the least of your problems right now,” Aanrei says, arms crossed over his chest. He still looks bitter. Kai still has a hard time believing he has managed to antagonize Aanrei of all people. Aanrei regards him with spite and animosity now. Even though Kai had offered himself in place of Sehun’s baby and Jongin, Aanrei still despises him for having considered murdering an innocent child without a second thought. The innocent child is _his_ child. Kai’s heart clenches when he realizes that even Aanrei, a complete stranger to Sehun, wants to protect the child, while the first thing that Kai, the father of the child, had wanted to do for the child is… to kill him.

“Where is he?” Kai asks.

Ethelor unslings the bow from his shoulder and props it against the wall. “Natalia has brought him to eat something,” says Adelais.

Kai sucks in a deep breath, eyes staring into Aanrei’s glaring ones. “I will take my responsibility.”

“It does not mean anything to him,” Aanrei spits. “Your _responsibility_ is not what he wants.”

“It is what he needs,” Kai could not raise his voice, even though he wants to.

Aanrei smirks, shaking his head. “He will be your courtesan, then. How will your people and your Queen welcome this? A male courtesan for the future King of Servanya? An alleged Reziwinian man, who is carrying your child. A filthy blind slave, whom you bedded at a moment of weakness. How will any of this bode well for you as the King? The boy bearing _your_ child will be an object of tyranny and mockery, and you will stand back and watch! For all mighty Heavens, you will be the first-hand tyrant to ruin him. And it will all come back to the child, who will have to grow up bearing the name of your bastard. You will place him in a corner of your throne room and enslave him as well.”

Kai fumes with anger, even if he is unbelievably played out. “Do you truly believe I am _that_ deplorable?”

“It never crossed my mind before your revolting actions back at Hewklor! Naevius will be repulsed to form an alliance with you.”

“Aanrei!” Ethelor speaks up for the first time. “You will not speak on behalf of our brother!”

“You honestly think he will stand for any of this?” Aanrei growls at Ethelor.

“Enough,” Kai says tiredly. “I… I do not know what happened to me at that time. I apologize wholeheartedly for it. I will never hurt anyone, let alone the person who is carrying my child.”

“No,” Aanrei snarls, stepping forward. “You wanted to hurt your child.”

Kai wonders what it is with Aanrei’s relentless interest in defending the child. “But I did not, did I?” he asks. “At that moment, my brother’s life seemed more important to me than the unborn child’s. If I’m being honest, it still is. I do not care for the child and I certainly do not have the codes of morality as you to care for someone, whose existence was brought aware to me moments ago. So, cut me some slack, won’t you?”

“You have not appointed yourself as the slave’s guardian, have you?” Ethelor says in a mocking tone, clapping a hand to Aanrei’s back. “Leave it be, Rei.”

“I will not,” Aanrei grumbles. “Naevius will hear of this, Prince,” he spits in Kai’s way before he turns on his heel and strides away, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Adelais shakes her head in disappointment when Kai faces her. “Will you extend your hospitality to the boy?” he requests the Queen.

“You do not need to ask. Natalia is all about compassion. She brings in every stray she sees in the street,” she smiles. “The boy will be in good care.”

“You still have a decision to make,” says Ethelor. “It _is_ your child, Prince Kai. If it is a son, he is the first heir and even if you take a wife and bear a son with her, this child will have every right to challenge and win the throne.”

Sometimes, Kai hates the fact that the Faes are so farsighted. Kai himself has not even thought about how he is going to end the night, let alone about several years into the future. “I have not thought that far,” he admits. “The child will be born. That is my decision. Even in my absence, the boy should be cared for and he will have a place in my court, regardless of his lineage and history. As for the child,” he pauses. “Son or daughter, if deemed worthy, he or she shall be the future ruler of Servanya, no doubt in that.”

Ethelor smiles with hope in his eyes. “I apologize for Aanrei’s brashness.”

“His anger is justifiable. I was… not myself and I should not have done what I had.” He sighs.

“It will not be easy, Prince,” Adelais says. “Your mother will not allow this.”

“She can’t do anything. What’s done has been done.”

“You will not marry the boy, then?” asks Ethelor.

Kai’s eyes widen at once as his breath hitches. “I beg your pardon.”

“He will have a place in your court, but not by your side or in your chambers?” Adelais adds in.

Kai clears his throat, blood rising to his cheeks. “No,” he states firmly. “I do not love him. I am certain it is not a life the boy wishes for either.”

“Your heart belongs to another?”

Kai stares at Adelais for a moment and then says, “Yes.”

Adelais grins. “Very well. Had I been a Queen for any other Kingdom, I would have counselled you to take a wife as your first Queen. But I am a rebel myself and I stand for changes for the better.”

“Your Kingdom reflects upon you, Your Highness,” Ethelor says, bowing his head with respect.

“Precisely. Therefore, I will swear to you my friendship, even if you choose to marry the slave boy.”

Kai wishes they will stop talking about this. He has no intention whatsoever of marrying Sehun. There is nothing worse than being bound to someone he doesn’t love for life in the name of marriage.

“It would not be right,” Ethelor says. “Not in the realm of mortal men, at least.”

“I will not marry the boy. But I will accept my responsibility for him and the child,” Kai says at last. “I hope you will not press this matter any further until we return to Servanya. My brother needs my attention now, so if you will excuse me, Your Majesty,” he bows to Adelais.

“Good night, Prince,” she says. “We will talk more of this in the morning. I will have the scholars meet us and perhaps we will find another way.”

There is no other way. Kai withdraws himself from the hallway and makes his way to the guest chambers. His brain has shrivelled up with all the confusion and conflicts. He will stand by his words, however. Sehun will have the child and they will both have reaffirmed protection.

And all hope is not lost for Jongin.

He closes the chamber door behind him after entering. He finds Jongin perched on the edge of the massive bed, all alone with tiny candle flickering in the corner. He does not look up at Kai.

“I have come to a decision, Jongin,” Kai says in a low voice, hoping to catch Jongin’s attention. But Jongin still keeps his head low, staring at the ground. “I want Sehun to keep the child. And… the child… will have its rightful place in the Kingdom. Sehun will be a part of our lives from now.”

“A part of _your_ life,” Kai hears Jongin whisper.

A sob rises in Kai’s throat. “Don’t say such things.”

Jongin finally lifts his head and looks to Kai, his eyes red and glistening with tears. “Won’t you wed him?”

“Oh, for crying out loud, why must I?!”

“It will be a good alliance between the two kingdoms.”

“Do you think I care about that?”

Jongin turns his face away. “As a King, you should.”

Kai takes in a heavy breath. “I never wanted any of this, Jongin.”

“I know.” He rises to his feet and faces Kai again. “Will you have a Queen, then? I’d rather you marry the poor boy than marry someone for political reasons.”

“Enough of this, for fuck’s sake!” Kai yells at last, but Jongin seems unshaken. “Why are you doing this? You know who I want to be with and yet, you hurt me. Again and again.”

“Would you marry _me_ , then?” There is a subtle harshness to his tone, but his face remains ashen and miserable. “I would like to hear how that is possible. We are brothers. Twin brothers at that. And let’s not forget that my days are numbered.”

Kai lunges forward and takes Jongin’s face in his hands, pulling him close. “Stop. Please. Stop saying that,” he begs in a quiet whimper, brushing the tips of their noses together. “I love you. I love you, Jongin. And I’ll say it a million times if it’ll make you believe me.”

“I do believe you,” he whispers, a tear rolling down his pale cheek. He presses his hands to Kai’s chest and his frown eases a little when he feels Kai’s heart beat against his palms. “You wanted to get yourself killed for my life. I know how much you love me, Kai,” he lets Kai curl his arms around his trembling body. “But please… let me die. I can’t… put up with this pain and this… this misery of never truly having you.”

“Jongin—”

“Do you remember the meadow with the Flower Faeries?” Jongin asks, his lips suddenly quirking into a sad smile as he slides his arms around Kai’s neck. “What do you think about a small cottage there? Just you and I… living alone?”

“Don’t do this.”

“I always think about the myriads possibilities… play it all out in my mind until I have exhausted myself with the thoughts of happiness. I always think about everything that I can’t have. That I will never have. They say everyone wishes to be born as a prince. All that I want is to live whatever life that I have left with you and I will be so happy, Kai.” he breaks into tears and simultaneously leans forward.

The kiss is so tender that Kai thinks Jongin does not even harbour the energy to kiss him. But then Jongin buries his hands in Kai’s hair and kisses him hungrily, even parting his lips voluntarily for Kai’s tongue to slip in. Kai only realizes he has surrendered to his own tears when he tastes salt on their lips. His body reacts in every lewd and preposterous way to Jongin’s touches and kisses, but his heart aches so cruelly. The kiss is not like any of the others. It is full of anguish and hopelessness.

They break apart only to gasp for air before Kai hoists Jongin up, keeping a firm grip under Jongin’s thighs. Their mouths meet each other again in a feverous kiss as Kai carries him to the bed. They have never made love in bed. Jongin has never _seen_ Kai while doing it before. This is rawer, filled with more want. Kai sees the hunger in Jongin’s eyes, the hope to forget all miseries and drown himself in Kai’s embrace.

As Kai lays him down on the bed, Jongin’s hands hastily fumble over the laces of Kai’s shirt. Clasping a hand to a side of Jongin’s face, Kai pauses the urgency of the desire and looks into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin gently cards his fingers through Kai’s hair and smiles. “Will you make love to me now?” he asks in a hushed whisper.

“You won’t close your eyes?”

“I would gladly die looking into yours, Kai.”

Kai scowls. “Stop saying that or I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” he pulls Kai down for another deep kiss. The raw heat of their bodies pressed together almost drives Kai insane. Jongin is his. And his alone. His body is his temple. His eyes are his soul. Everything about Jongin is already etched all over Kai. As much as he wants to be gentle, he just longs to rip the clothes that are barricading their skin and ravage Jongin’s body.

But he takes it slow. He wants Jongin to enjoy and remember every moment of it for the rest of his long life. He wants Jongin to always reminisce this night for all the days that are to come in the future, even if Kai will not be there to see them.

“Will you take it off already?” Jongin growls desperately as he tugs at Kai’s shirt.

“Jongin,” Kai grabs his wrist. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Stop treating me like a glass for one night, Kai. Please. I don’t want you to make love to a sick, dying person. Hold me like you want to,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the arch of Kai’s neck where it joins the shoulder. Kai lets out an uncontrollable moan. “If I were to speak your roguish, uncivilized language,” he moves his lips to Kai’s ear. “ _Fuck_ me into the mattress.”

Kai pins Jongin back against the pillow and claims his mouth that has uttered that obscenity. It is unlike Jongin, but Kai could only assume that Jongin has given up on chastity tonight. Kai is not going to let him die. He will live.

“I will,” he moans into Jongin’s mouth and kneels up to peel his shirt off. Jongin’s red and puffy eyes are no longer filled with sorrow. They are sheening with pure lust and unutterable desire now. He sits up and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Kai’s pants. While looking up at Kai, he plants an erotic, wet kiss to Kai’s abdomen and drags the lips all the way down to the trail of hair below his navel.

Kai’s hardness is impossible to hide. But Jongin seems harder than he is when Kai presses him back to lie down. He palms Jongin’s crotch over the pants and instantly, Jongin’s impulsive aggression dies, replaced by a sudden subjugation and softness. He clenches his eyes shut and bites on his lower lip, rendering it swollen and red as Kai strokes him. “K-Kai,” he whimpers weakly when Kai pushes his shirt up and leans forward to pepper his neck and chest with pleasurable kisses.

Jongin’s back arches off the bed as Kai draws a trail of kisses along the planes of Jongin’s stomach. He lets Kai strip him off his pants without a fight, although his shirt still stays collected near his neck, exposing most of his beautiful, delicate body, which makes Kai’s mouth water. He crushes Jongin’s lips under his for a moment longer, savouring every inch of Jongin’s mouth. He feels Jongin’s lips throb and wonders how amazing it would feel to feel the insides of Jongin throb around his dick. The thought itself edges him close to climax.

“I love you,” he gasps into Jongin’s mouth, pressing himself between Jongin’s legs after discarding his own pants. The friction between their hard, swollen shafts is remarkable. Kai grits his teeth as he tries to focus on both kissing Jongin and grinding against his hips. Within a few racing heartbeats, Jongin is a moaning mess. Kai could tell he is too close. But he does not want Jongin to come just yet.

When he stops the mild thrusts, Jongin regards him with a moan of displease, but he intently watches Kai as he straightens up to grab a vial of oil from the bedside drawers. Royal chambers always have oils and knowing the Kingdom’s reputation, there is really no surprise that Kai has easily found a supply of oil, just enough for this sort of purposes.

“Can I?” he asks first, to make sure Jongin wants it and has the strength for it.

Jongin smiles and retrieves the vial from Kai’s hand. “Need you even ask?” he unstops the vial and drizzles the oil onto Kai’s fingers in generous amounts. He then curls a hand around the back of Kai’s head and pulls him down for a kiss. A kiss to distract him. Kai’s cock aches as his fingers circle the sweet opening. His mouth muffles Jongin’s moan when he slowly pushes a finger in. The heat and softness frazzle Kai’s head. He wants more, oh he wants so much more.

He breaks the kiss to look into Jongin’s eyes once more. “Are you all right?”

Jongin is still paler than Kai, but his cheeks, neck and chest are so red that Kai could not help but admire. “Please,” Jongin whispers in a quivering breath. “I want you inside me.”

Kai does not give in to the request. He takes things slower, making sure nothing will hurt Jongin tonight. At the third finger, the chamber is filled with Jongin’s raw moans and Kai could not care less about who hears their cries tonight. Tomorrow, none of this will matter anymore.

Jongin desperately clings onto Kai and presses his mouth to Kai’s shoulder to stifle his screams as Kai gently massages the soft, tender insides. And then Jongin’s breath catches, he bucks his hips up and thrusts back against Kai’s fingers. Smirking against Jongin’s cheek, Kai withdrew his fingers and kneels up to slick his aching length with the oil.

Jongin smiles tiredly, looking already messed and ruined as he lays there, staring at Kai, waiting for Kai, with dishevelled hair, half-lidded eyes, and red, swollen lips. Kai snakes an arm under and around Jongin’s waist and cups the back of Jongin’s neck as he slides in. Jongin almost screams, but Kai mutes him with an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues swirl and curl around one another as Kai begins to thrust.

Jongin’s nails clawing into Kai’s back will surely leave a mark, but any marks Jongin leaves on Kai’s body tonight are entirely welcome. After the fourth thrust, Jongin melts in sync and his moans turn pleasurable. They move with coordination and harmony. Their skin become together, covered in sweat. Kai thirstily sucks on Jongin’s lower lip as Jongin clenches him harder around his cock, sucking him all the way in. As Kai draws his hand along Jongin’s thigh, Jongin curls his legs around Kai’s waist and lets out a bestial moan when Kai fists his shaft.

It does not take Jongin too long to come apart in Kai’s hand and all over Kai’s stomach. That instant, Jongin is so beautiful, having fully bloomed, that it hurts Kai. He picks up the pace of his thrusts and Jongin’s moans are nothing short of an encouragement. Not that Kai really needs any more right now as he already has plenty.

He lifts Jongin up with him and settles him on his lap. Jongin clasps his hands to the sides of Kai’s head and clenches his hair as he smashes their lips together, his hips slowly rocking as he rides Kai’s cock. “I love you, Kai,” he whispers against Kai’s lips and it is all that took for Kai to come undone. Jongin gasps silently, kissing Kai full on the lips as Kai shoots, filling his warm insides.


	23. Chapter 23

“What do you dislike about me?” Jongin asks in a whisper. His sudden question catches Kai off-guard. He tightens his arm around the back of Jongin’s shoulders as Jongin nuzzles his nose into Kai’s collarbones, resting his head against Kai’s chest, drawing irregular patterns on it with his forefinger.

“What?” Kai chuckles, brushing his lips on the top of Jongin’s head. Their legs are tangled together under the eiderdown. The heat has subdued over the coldness of the night, but Jongin’s body is still burning against Kai’s and Kai has to struggle to keep his carnal desires oppressed. He does not want to exhaust Jongin altogether. But there is no doubt Jongin would easily offer himself even if Kai does not hold back.

Jongin lifts his head and meets Kai’s eyes. “There must certainly be several things about me that you do not fancy. What are they?”

Kai could not help but laugh as he presses a forceful kiss onto Jongin’s lips. “Are you mad? I love you. There is nothing that I dislike about you. If anything,” he lightly cups a side of Jongin’s face and swipes his thumb over his cheekbone. “Everything about you just drives me crazy.”

Jongin’s lips hint at a bashful smile. “I have certain things I dislike about you.”

“Oh, God,” Kai groans, pulling Jongin down for a kiss.

Jongin moans into the kiss and pulls back. “No,” he whines.

“No, I don’t want to listen,” he curls his arm around Jongin’s neck and covers Jongin’s mouth with his own. Jongin mumbles against his tongue and playfully hits Kai’s chest to free himself from the grip of Kai’s arm.

“Kai,” he grunts, but Kai tosses Jongin onto the bed and pins him to the mattress. “Listen to me,” he gasps when Kai breaks the kiss.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“Oh, yes?”

“I’m a rough, unruly rowdy. I smell bad. I have no respect for others. I’m an arsehole to people.”

Jongin smiles gently and locks his arms around Kai’s neck. “I like your rough hands,” he whispers, running his fingers through Kai’s hair. Kai is suddenly conscious of how his hand is gripping Jongin’s hip and he loosens the grip. “You are a rowdy, but you are also kind.” He leans and presses a kiss to the side of Kai’s neck. “I love how skin smells,” he shudders under Kai as Kai lowers himself between Jongin’s thighs. “I want it all over me, Kai. And you’re not an arsehole,” he drags his lips along Kai’s shoulder, grazing the skin with his teeth. “You put everyone you care about before yourself.”

Kai could not help himself as he smashes their lips together and kisses him like there is no tomorrow until Jongin is left completely breathless. “Then what do you dislike about me?”

“You don’t know when to give up,” Jongin says, frowning.

Kai smirks. “Is that all?”

“Well, I also hate the fact that you haven’t returned my medallion.”

Kai’s eyes widen. “How do you… know about that?”

“Does not matter,” he fakes a scowl. “It is wrong to take someone’s belonging without their permission.”

“Okay, then you are guilty as well.”

“What?”

“You took my heart without my permission. Give it back.”

Though Jongin rolls his eyes, his lips curl into a faint smile. “Take it back, then. I don’t want it.”

“Too late for that,” he claims Jongin’s lips, which are coloured with the taste of Kai’s own lips. “It’s already yours,” he breathes against the soft lips and kisses Jongin’s forehead. “You know, I do have some things I absolutely love about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He brushes the tips of their noses together and pecks on Jongin’s upper lip. “I love it when you scrunch your nose.”

As if on cue, Jongin involuntarily scrunches his nose. “That is odd. I do that?”

“Yes,” he laughs and kisses Jongin’s nose. “Jongin. Jongin-ni. Nini. My beautiful Nini,” he teases, nuzzling his nose into Jongin’s neck to tickle him.

“Oh, stop!” Jongin giggles, locking his legs around Kai’s waist under the eiderdown.

“I like it,” he plants a kiss on Jongin’s chin. “Nini.”

“It sounds like a puppy’s name. Don’t call me that,” he scowls, though he looks like he might burst into a laugh.

“You are a puppy,” he brushes Jongin’s hair from his forehead. “Like a cute, tiny puppy with a squeaky bark that will never bite.”

“Get out,” Jongin groans, shoving Kai’s face away.

Kai holds him down, pinning Jongin’s wrists to the pillow and kisses him full on mouth.

 

❖❖❖

 

The sunlight dances on the other side of the maroon drapes. Kai idly stares at the ceiling. He has not slept much. He had wanted to watch Jongin sleep so serenely in his arms all night long, not that either of them had had the chance to sleep much, anyway. He glances to Jongin, who is cocooned in the eiderdown and smiles a painfully smile before leaning and lightly brushing his lips on Jongin’s forehead.

He then gets off the bed, careful not to wake Jongin up and wends his way to the bath chamber to wash himself up. The scent of sex still heavily hangs in the air of the chamber and it stirs a hundred obscene images from last night in Kai’s mind. He knows Jongin will not forgive him for leaving him like this, but Kai has said all the goodbye he needs to say last night and he has seen Jongin smile, he has made Jongin the happiest. They had been one last night, but Kai will forever pine for the things he will never have with Jongin. The things that Jongin, too, longs for.

After attiring himself, he walks over to the bedside and watches Jongin sleep for a moment longer before he leans down and presses a kiss to Jongin’s forehead again. His eyes sting with tears, but he blinks them away. “I love you,” he lets out in the quietest whisper and pulls away.

He closes the door and makes his way toward the stables. He stops before a chamber when he hears Yixing’s wild laughter. He is up early.

Kai leans against the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Cassia, Yixing and Sehun sitting on the floor with a number of ewers of water arranged amidst them. dip a finger into an ewer before she points to finger to Sehun’s nose. “That’s gardenia and mint,” she says and Kai sees how beautifully Sehun’s lips stretch into a smile. He has been bathed and clothed well, though he is still barefooted. Kai wonders if he has had a haircut, too. He looks… happy.

“Gross,” Yixing mumbles and plunges his finger into another ewer before bringing it to Sehun’s nose. “This is my favourite. Rose plum and tree bark.”

Sehun’s face crumples at the scent and recoils. “I don’t like it,” he mutters.

“Ah-hah!” Cassia yelps. “I like this one,” she wets another finger with a scented oil and lets Sehun get a whiff of it. “Magnolia, sage and peony.”

Sehun smiles again. “This smells so good. I love it,” he mewls, chasing Cassia’s finger for more.

“Me too!”

“Well, you aren’t the pregnant one here, Princess,” Yixing mumbles disappointedly, but he quickly fixes a smirk. “Though if you have any plans of getting a child soon, I’m around to help.”

Sehun’s cheeks turn red at once, but Cassia only scoffs. “As if your tiny friend could help.”

“Hey! He is not tiny, okay?!” Yixing yelps, kneeling up. Only Yixing would have the audacity to talk this lewdly to a kingdom’s princess. “You’ve seen nothing, yet, Your Highness.”

Cassia’s eyes deliberately drop to Yixing’s crotch, which he is shamelessly showcasing. “Yeah,” she sighs. “You’re right. I am seeing _nothing_.”

Yixing lunges forward and Cassia retaliates. They are slapping each other’s hands off like children as Sehun giggles into his palm. Yixing freezes when his eyes land on Kai and that earns him a hard slap on his shoulder. “Ouch,” he hisses at Cassia before shooting up to his feet. He silently walks over to Kai and offers a thin smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kai mutters. “How… uh, how is he doing?”

Yixing shrugs. “Fine. I found him and Cassia here earlier and they were picking out an oil for Sehun that won’t make him sick.”

“For what?”

“A gift from the Queen apparently?” he shrugs again. “So, that you can use it when you’re screwing him again?”

Kai chokes on his breath. “Yixing,” he snaps under his breath.

Yixing smiles. “No. It’s for his room and for himself. And the stomach when it, you know, becomes bigger,” he frowns at the thought. “He’s going to become so fat, isn’t he?”

“Is he okay? With… keeping the baby?”

“I don’t know. He seems fine, doesn’t he? Why don’t you ask him?”

“No, I… I have to be someplace else.”

“Where?”

“Uh… just in the town.” He rubs the back of his neck and throws a glance to Sehun, who is smiling to himself as Cassia rubs the oil on his palm. “Is Kris still mad at me?”

“Very,” he snorts. “You should have heard him last night. He thinks you’ve been possessed.”

Kai frowns. “I wish he would forgive me.”

“He will,” Yixing smiles, clapping a hand to Kai’s arm. “You’re doing the right thing now. And we both think you’ll be a great father.”

Kai shakes his head. “I’m not so sure about that. I don’t know… how to be a father. I’ll be a fucking crappy one.”

“You’ve been a good friend. A good brother. No doubt you’ll be a good king. You will be a wonderful father, too.” His smile is so comforting, but Kai does not have to think that far. He will not be a father to this child. The child will grow to hate him. As Kai hates his father who had abandoned him. “And I’ll be the best uncle the kid will ever have! I have even thought of a name for him. Jaevyn if boy, Jaelyn if girl. We’ll call ‘em Jae!”

Kai laughs. “You’re going to name _my_ child?”

“Yeah.”

“If Sehun agrees to it,” he shrugs. “Then it’s fine with me.”

* * *

 

(A/N) Genesis to Eschaton is now on AFF! Go show Jongkai some love~~~  <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1204776/genesis-to-eschaton-exo-kai-jongin-sciencefiction-jongkai>


	24. Chapter 24

Kai dismounts the horse and ties its rein around a tree before he sucks in a breath, glancing to the mouth of the cavern. The scorching sun’s heat licks the sweat on the back of his neck and a dry wind tousles the dry strands of his hair. He removes the doublet and unlaces most of his shirt as he walks over the brook. The Piskies flit away at once and Kai stops in his tracks, mind cast back to the first time he had kissed Jongin amidst the Glow Piskies. He lifts his head and glances around.

The mountain is too peaceful. People had warned him about Hewklor. No man ever returns the same after visiting it, but Kai does not necessarily find the place threatening. If anything, it seems serene. So, what is the place hiding? Why has the journey been made so easy for him?

He enters the cavern without announcing himself, knowing that the Enchanter needs no such declaration. He finds the Enchanter on the ground with his legs folded and eyes clenched shut. He looks like he is meditating, but Kai does not really care.

“You have come sooner than I thought,” the Enchanter mutters, lips curling into a smile, though he does not open his eyes.

“I have come to accept your offer.”

“Of course, you have,” he chimes and laughs eerily. Kai sucks in a breath, kneeling before the Enchanter.

“My life for my brother’s.”

“Why not the life of your unborn child? You certainly do not hold any love for its life,” the Enchanter remarks and for an odd reason, Kai’s heart clenches. Is he a monster for not loving his own child? He of all people should know the agony of growing up without a father, who did not love him.

“I care for the boy carrying the child,” Kai answers. “Please. Help me. Help my brother.”

The Enchanter opens his eyes and they are already fixed on Kai. “I can help you, but I must warn you it is not without consequences.”

“What now?” Kai could help but groan.

“This is not supposed to be the end of your life. You were supposed to live decades more, you were supposed to reign over a Kingdom and acquire even more.” He rises to his feet and grabs a staff of wood. “If I were to end your life now, there will be another imbalance to the equilibrium of nature. Your fate has already been written, unlike your unborn child. Now, erasing that fate would leave a tear. Your soul will be destroyed to compensate the dying soul of your brother, but your _ka_ will remain until you are born again.”

“My _ka_?” Kai questions, trying to follow.

“The spiritual entity that remains even after death. Your fate will end when it rightfully should. But this _ka_ will roam until it is reawakened again. A new life has to be breathed into it. And if you have no birth after this, your _ka_ will forever roam without a fate to fulfil.”

Kai swallows. “Do I… get another birth?”

The Enchanter smirks. “Do you want to?”

Kai is not sure if he does. He stares at the Enchanter, wordlessly.

“I do not have the foresight to see that far into the future or another world. But I can assure you that if you choose to forfeit your life for your brother’s, it will leave your _ka_ to roam until it will become aggravated should it roam for too long without an entity to possess. It will find a similar fate which it did not fulfil in this birth and this newly violent _ka_ , driven by loneliness and anger, will become your spirit. Are you willing to risk that?”

Kai closes his eyes and draws in a breath. “That is a different life I do not care about. I want Jongin to live. Whatever this _ka_ or bullshit is, I don’t give a bloody damn! What must I do now?”

The Enchanter nods his head and ambles over to Kai, who shoots up to his full height. “What should you do? Well,” he prods an end of his stick into Kai’s chest. “I need the blood plant. But first, sit.”

Kai does as the Enchanter orders. He silently watches the old, scrawny Enchanter build a small fire between them before he gathers a coconut shell and sprigs of herbs. He holds a hand out and Kai stares at the dirt-caked palm. “Give me your hand,” the Enchanter says and Kai extends a hand.

The Enchanter closes his eyes and holds Kai’s hand over the fire. “You are certain that my brother will live,” Kai murmurs.

The Enchanter laughs in hushed tones. “You are here believing that, aren’t you?”

Kai nods his head and heaves a sigh.

“In my life, I have seen many, many desperate men who sought many things. But none had been so fearless of death.”

Kai swallows. “I do fear death.”

“Not for your own,” the Enchanter says and Kai nods again. “But for your loved ones.” Kai clenches his eyes shut when the Enchanter slices through his palm with a sharp ore. Kai bites back on a hiss as his palm is cut through and the Enchanter lets his blood drop into the fire. “Have you said your goodbyes?”

The Enchanter’s question numbs Kai for a moment as he recalls Jongin’s scent, the taste of his lips, the way he smiles. He swallows the sob and shakes his head. “Not really. It does not matter.”

“Oh, yes, it does.” He smiles. “You will go to the south ends of the mountain, where you will find the blood plant. Bring it back to me. I need to bind your blood and soul with your brother’s.”

Kai scowls at the Enchanter. “The blood plant?”

“Your blood will lead you to it. It should only be plucked by _your_ bleeding hand. Return with it.”

Kai jolts up to his feet at once and glances down to the bleeding gash on his palm, curling the hand into a fist. “And then what?”

“You can go back to him,” the Enchanter says, smiling. “When the sun comes up tomorrow, as he is the last person you will see, perhaps you may meet again in another life.”

Kai’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. “I can… see him once again?” he gasps with a sudden joy filling his chest.

“If you can make it back in time.”

Kai nods hurriedly and breaks into a run out of the cavern.

He comes to an abrupt halt and chokes on the air when he finds Kris and Yixing standing there, by their horses, with their arms crossed over their chests. “Kr… Kris… Yixing?”

Kris crosses the brook and without a warning, his fist strikes Kai across his face and before Kai could register the blow to his brain, Kris throws himself onto him and hugs the living daylights out of him. “Kris,” Kai lets out as Kris tightens his arms around him. Yixing joins them and wraps his own arms around them both, leaning his head on Kai’s shoulder.

“Please tell me you did not give up your life for Jongin’s,” Kris says as he pulls back, eyes brimming with tears. “Please tell me you did not do that, you idiot!” he grabs Kai’s shirt collar and growls.

“Who… told you?”

“Aanrei! And you were just gone today. I knew something was up,” he blurts out.

Kai smiles faintly, draping an arm over Yixing’s shoulder. “What do you guys say you help me find this fucking blood plant? It means going past the dwellers of Hewklor.”

“What the hell is a blood plant?” Yixing asks, though his voice is thick.

Kris stares at Kai and purses his lips, releasing Kai’s shirt. He sniffles and blinks the tears away, nodding his head. “Would you have done this for me or Yixing?” he asks.

Kai licks his lips. “I can’t believe you’d doubt that. Without a second thought, in a heartbeat, Kris.”

“So, how do you think we feel knowing that you just sacrificed your life and did not bother to tell us about it?”

Kai lowers his gaze, letting out a heavy breath. “Come on. Help me, will you?” he smiles, squeezing Kris’ shoulder.

“Forget about us. What about your child, Kai?” Kris asks. “You’re just going to abandon him, too?”

“Would you sit back and watch if Jongin were your brother, Kris?”

“It’s not about him being your brother, is it, Kai?”

Kai shakes his head. “Yes, I do love him. But that is not the only reason. He does not deserve to die. Thus far, he is the only one who has not wronged anyone. I love him and I will not let him die. This is my choice and you should respect that even if you do not support me.”

“I wish I could bang your head against a rock and…” he trails off, exhaling exasperatedly. “All right.”

“All right?”

“I am your friend, Kai. And I will stick by your side no matter what.”

“You’re more than a friend, Kris.”

“You know, I’m proud of you,” Yixing comments, grinning lifelessly. His eyes are red and puffy. “I never would have sacrificed myself for you two.”

Kai laughs despite himself, clapping a hand on Yixing’s back. “I guess this really is going to be our last adventure.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Which part of don’t disturb the local dwellers did you _not_ understand, Yixing?!” Kai cries as he sprints past the trees, leaping over logs and rocks, chopping every vine and liana obstructing his way. Kris is slurring swear words at Yixing, who is bolting way ahead of them.

“I only wanted to hand the woman her skirt!” Yixing shouts back at them. “I didn’t know it was a man’s loincloth!”

“No one ever appreciates your chivalry, Yixing!” Kris yaps at him, turning his head back to check if the natives are still chasing them. They are. The Hewklor mountain dwellers

“I knew it was a bad idea to not have come here on our horses! Why are we always being chased by angry people wherever we go?!” Kai groans.

“It’s because you two are idiots!” Kris yelps and comes to an abrupt halt. “Wait, this way,” he takes a diversion and runs eastward. Kai and Yixing follow him at once.

“Like you have never botched things up?!” Yixing spits at Kris.

“I haven’t, Yixing!”

Kai slaps them both at the back of their heads as he dashes past them. “Here!” he runs to the back of a rock covered with moss. They drop to the ground and pants hard with heaving chests, but without making too much noise that would compromise their hideout.

They wait until the mountain dwellers are gone before Kai breaks into a low, fatigued chuckle and Yixing and Kris join him in the laughter. “It’s not really a proper adventure if we don’t get chased by the natives,” Yixing says, snorting.

They slump against the rock, taking a moment to catch their breath. “So, how are you and Ryn?” Kai inquires and smiles at how Kris’ cheeks instantly redden.

“We’re… fine. At least for now. He is still so darn afraid of his parents and family honour, but… I think I’m willing to go on the ride with him,” Kris says, grinning sheepishly. Oh, he looks like he is in love, all right.

“I knew you two are shagging!” Yixing gasps, shoving Kris.

“And you? Any luck with Princess Cassia?” Kai asks, smirking at his friend who rolls his eyes.

“As if. She is one tough nut to crack,” Yixing sighs.

“Or she’s into women,” Kris scoffs and Yixing stiffens.

“That… never crossed my mind,” he lets out, mouth agape.

Kai wishes he could freeze this moment as it is. He never should have met Jongin. He never should have accepted the Queen’s offer. He never should have returned to be the Crowned Prince of Servanya as per Jongin’s request. This would have been his life. Endless adventures with his best mates, no heartaches, no lament. But Kai is never regrets having met Jongin for that he alone had brought meaning to Kai’s life.

Jongin has given Kai the greatest adventure of his life.

“I want to sail to the Lands of Haragol,” Kris says, glancing up at the bright blue sky.

“With Ryn?” Kai asks.

“Hopefully.”

“Good to know you haven’t considered me,” Yixing groans and Kai snickers.

“You are not exactly apt for me to snog and shag, are you?” Kris winks and Yixing makes a disgusted face.

“Gross. Not even if you give me a million gold coins I would not shag you.”

“I hope you do sail to the Lands of Haragol, Kris,” Kai says, patting on Kris’ shoulder. “And to many other unventured lands.”

“I want to marry a beautiful damsel and settle down,” Yixing sighs. “No point in going on meaningless journeys without you two arseholes.”

Kris heaves a sigh. “I never pictured the day it will all end. I knew the day would come, but I didn’t expect it come this soon.”

Kai frowns, lowering his eyes. Perhaps a couple of years back, the thought of parting with his two friends, two brothers never would have crossed his mind. But sitting here with them, discussing all their wants and wishes sinks Kai’s heart.

“Kai,” Kris calls in a low murmur. “Will you not reconsider your decision? Have you thought of how it will crush Jongin?”

Kai screws his eyes shut for a moment, sucking in a deep breath. “He would get over it. He will grieve for a while, but eventually, he will get over it.”

“And you would not if he died?”

Kai meets Kris’ gaze. “No. I don’t think I’ll be able to.”

Kris nods his head. “Because you believe that you love him more than he loves you.”

Kai feels vulnerable all over again. He feels numb for a moment as he stares into the trees before him. “Yes,” he whispers.

It is the truth. Jongin might love him, but Kai complicates everything for him. Jongin does not deserve that. He doubts Jongin even _truly_ loves him, but who is he to decide that? He can’t speak for Jongin or his feelings. Nevertheless, Jongin deserves to love someone without all these strings attached. He was tricked into falling in love with the Hunter who brought him to the Signum. He never would have fallen for Kai if he had known that Kai is his brother from the beginning.

He will get over it. Jongin will be able to move on. It might take a while, but he will eventually find someone else who will make him forget about Kai.

“So, how does this work?” Kris asks, dragging Kai back to reality.

“I’m not sure,” he pushes himself up to his feet. “First, we gotta find that blood plant and then… I don’t know. The Enchanter said that I could return home.”

“Okay,” Yixing harrumphs, jumping to his feet. “Let’s go look for that blood plant.”

Kai looks down to the cut on his palm. It doesn’t sting as much anymore, but it feels as though it is tugging him towards south.

 

❖❖❖

 

Perhaps it is not exactly what Kai had anticipated, but the flower seems completely harmless for such a harsh name. He holds the flower in the hue of blood he had plucked from the thorny bushes. “This is it,” he says, examining its wide red petals. It is almost as big as his hand.

They stand unmoving at the mouth of the cavern. The sun will go down soon and Kai does not want to waste another moment, but he finds himself frozen with the blood plant in his hand.

“Kai,” Yixing calls and Kai turns around to meet his sombre gaze. “Thank you,” he says. “I wish I could stop you, but I know how stubborn you are. So… let me just,” he smiles. “thank you for… for saving my life after putting it in danger multiple times.”

Kai scoffs, yanking Yixing for half an embrace. Then sucking in a sharp breath, Kai struts into the cavern and finds the Enchanter trudging around an uncontrolled fire. “Leave it there on the ground,” the Enchanter says without looking to Kai.

Kai settles the flower on the ground and faces the Enchanter again. “Now what should I do?”

The Enchanter crudely waves at him, gesturing him to leave. “Go! You have until sunrise.”

Kai swallows and bows his head. “Thank you.”

“You will take your last breath at sunrise. Be with him when the sun rises tomorrow and perhaps you both might just meet again in other life.”

Kai licks his lips, turning on his heel. Kris and Yixing are restlessly pacing around, both wearing a sullen expression when Kai joins them by the brook. Forcing a grin, he drapes his arms over his friends’ shoulders. “Come on, guys. It is not the end of the world now, is it?”

“Kai, what happens if this does not work?” Kris asks, frowning.

“It will. I have a feeling.”

 

❖❖❖

 

“Where have you been all day?” Ryn asks Kris, stepping out a horse stall when they sneak into the stables near the barracks. “Your Majesty,” he gasps, noticing Kai’s presence.

Kai nods at him as Kris curls his arms around Ryn’s waist, hugging him tight, pressing his face against Ryn’s shoulder. “I might need you tonight,” Kris whispers and Ryn freezes, gawking at Kai.

Kai leaves them alone to attend Sylvaticus. The beast whinnies and refuses to settle. Kai appeases him with a stroke on his neck and rests his cheek against Sylvaticus’ for a moment. “Thank you for serving me thus far, Sylvaticus.” He pulls back, staring into the beast’s pitch black, glossy eyes. “You must be there for my family,” he whispers, rubbing Sylvaticus’ nose. “For Jongin. And for Sehun.”

“Kai?”

Kai turns around to meet Yixing. “I found Jongin on the balcony with Queen Adelais. Maybe you should… go see him. I’ll take care of Sylvaticus.”

“No,” Kai says. “Let me attend him.” He proceeds to brush his horse and feed him. He only retreats from the stables once Sylvaticus settles down. He bids his warhorse goodbye with a heavy heart.

For some odd reason, death does not scare him. The thought of leaving saddens him.

After searching high and low, a guard directs Kai to the chamber where he finds Jongin having a conversation with Adelais, Aanrei and Firal.

Kai bows to the Reziwinian Queen, who nods her head in return. “Had you gone on a caper with your companions?”

Kai lets out a scoff, eyes flitting to Jongin who is frowning at him with worry. “Hardly a trip to your beautiful city, Your Highness,” he says.

“We were just discussing the matter of the legendary Spirabiliz with your kind brother here.”

Kai sighs. “The Spirabiliz is impossibly hard to find. We do not have that much time.”

“I will send envoys to the nearby provinces to see what we could gather about the Spirabiliz. We will make haste, Prince. Do not lose hope just yet,” she says in a gentle tone, raising a hand to Kai’s arm. “I bid you good night, Prince Jongin.”

Jongin bows his head to her. “A good evening to you, Queen Adelais.”

Kai’s heart is full the moment he sees Jongin’s smile. So full that he almost does not mind dying when the sun comes up tomorrow.

Aanrei regards Kai with a brief smile after Adelais has excused herself and says, “I apologize for what I said earlier.”

“You are forgiven,” Kai smiles, clapping a hand to Aanrei’s shoulder. “And I apologize as well.” He glances briefly to Firal, whose eyes have narrowed as she stares emptily at him. She parts her lips, but does not utter a word as she follows Aanrei out of the chamber.

As soon as the doors close, Kai scoops Jongin up into his arms and brings him to lie on the bed. Jongin, smiles and blush, runs a hand through Kai’s hair. “It is almost all white,” he remarks as Kai straddles his hips. “Where had you gone to today?”

“I’m sorry I had to leave before you woke up, but I had an important errand to run.”

“Is it so important that you must not tell me?” Jongin asks in a soft whisper, fingers pressed to the back of Kai’s neck as Kai leans down for a kiss. “Kai,” Jongin murmurs into the kiss. Kai pulls back, brushing the tips of their nose together. “He has been asking for you.”

Kai drops the bed beside Jongin and hooks an arm around Jongin to yank him close. “Who? Ethelor?”

“No… Se… hun,” he mutters. “Why do you smell like loam and grass? Have you gone to the woods?”

Kai licks his lips. “Sehun has asked for me? Why?” he asks, carefully dodging the question.

“I’m not sure,” he frowns. “Is it… bad that something inside me tugs at the thought of sharing you with… another person?”

Kai chuckles, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s mouth. “Don’t be silly. You don’t have to share me. Sehun does not want me. And are you… jealous, my love?” he smirks and Jongin playfully shoves his face away.

“No.”

“Oh, I think you are,” he nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jongin’s neck.

“I… suppose I shouldn’t feel that way for long. After all, he would stay by your side forever. I wouldn’t.”

“Shh,” he cups a side of Jongin’s face and silences him with a kiss, relishing the heat of Jongin’s tender lips. “Don’t say that.”

“Will you go see him?”

Kai shakes his head. “Not tonight.”

Jongin sits up and moves away from him. Kai frowns, sitting up with him and strokes Jongin’s back. “What is it?”

Jongin meets his eyes. “Go be with him, Kai. I heard he has been sick since noon.”

“Jongin, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can be with me tomorrow and every day after that. But tonight, go see him. He asked for you.”

Kai clenches his teeth. “No.”

“Then sleep elsewhere, but not in my bed.”

Kai’s hand stiffens on the small of Jongin’s back. “You cannot possibly mean that.”

“I do,” he sighs tiredly. “Besides, I am not feeling all too well myself. I would like to sleep.”

“Then I will stay by your side.”

“No, Kai, you will not. If you love me and respect me at all, do this for me and go see him.”

Kai rolls his jaw and rises to his feet. “All right. I will go see him and come right back.”

Jongin smiles, nodding his head. “I might not stay up.”

“It’s okay,” he presses a kiss to Jongin’s forehead. “Sleep. I will be back in a moment.” He heads for the doors, but he stops when Jongin calls his name. He walks over to Kai and kisses him like it is their final denouement.

“I love you,” Jongin whispers against his lips.

Though Kai frowns, wanting to ask if he is all right, he smiles and pulls Jongin into an embrace. “I love you so much, Jongin.”

He leaves the chamber half-heartedly and wends his way to the chamber where he had found Sehun in the morning. The doors are unlocked when he tries to push them open. His stomach clenches when his eyes dart to Sehun, ashen and shivering, on the ground, curled into a ball against the cold floor.

“Sehun?” he mutters and Sehun only lets out a soft mewl, trying to sit up. Kai hurries to his side after grabbing the eiderdown from bed and drapes it over Sehun’s trembling body. “Are you all right? Why are you on the floor?”

“It feels nice on the floor. It’s… cold,” Sehun whimpers, curling against Kai when Kai holds him close. “It’s nice.”

“It’s not good for the child,” Kai chides gently.

“Do you only care about the child?” he mumbles, refusing to open his eyes.

Kai swallows. “I care about you, Sehun. I care about you more than I care about the child.” He leans Sehun against the foot of the bed and rushes to open the doors of the balcony to allow the cold wind to gust in. “Have you eaten anything?”

Sehun shakes his head. “I… can’t. I throw it all up.”

“I will have the physicians attend you immediately.”

“They have. It is quite normal, apparently.” He sighs, throwing his head back on the footboard.

Kai stares at Sehun for a moment. He truly looks like he is suffering. The colour has left his face and he looks unbelievably exhausted. He flinches when Kai slides his arms under him and lifts him up. He weakly clings onto Kai’s neck as Kai carries him to the bed.

“Would you like something to drink?” Kai asks, but Sehun shakes his head. “Try to get some sleep, then.”

“Please,” he whimpers, hand reaching out in a search for Kai’s hand. Kai hesitantly catches Sehun’s hand.

“You had… wanted to see me?” Kai asks, taking his seat on the edge of the bed.

“Y-yes,” he whispers, pulling Kai’s hand to his stomach. Kai freezes when Sehun slips their hands under his tunic and splays Kai’s hand over his burning hot stomach, over the small bump where his baby sleeps in peace. Kai, for a moment, is mesmerized by the warmth. “I am sorry to ask you this… but can you stay with us tonight?” A clear tear rolls down the corner of Sehun’s clenched eye as he pleads. “Just for… one night? I will not ask you this another time, but just tonight… I… he wants you.”

Kai draws in a breath, eyes shut and hand pressed to Sehun’s belly. He pushes Sehun’s tunic up and for the first time, Kai wonders what it would feel like to hold his child in his arms. What would it feel like to see him grow into a wonderful human being? What would the satisfaction of having fathered a beautiful child feel like?

He leans down and brushes his lips on Sehun’s stomach. Sehun lets out a shaky breath, carding his calloused fingers through Kai’s hair. “Have strong will. Be brave. Heart of a lion, will of an eagle. Strength of a king,” Kai whispers against the bump and presses a kiss to it again.

He lies down next to Sehun and lets Sehun nestle against him. “I’m sorry,” Sehun mutters again, hands fisting Kai’s shirt in a bunch like he is unwilling to let Kai go.

“Don’t apologize. I am here for you,” Kai breathes out, holding Sehun close. “For you both.” He glances to the opened doors of the balcony. The night sky is starless. Sehun is softly weeping against his chest and Kai could only soothe his agony by stroking his hair and peppering his face with gentle kisses. Eventually, the sobs stop and Sehun’s breathing steadies. Kai’s mind is filled with the thoughts of Jongin. His genuine smile when he walked around with a flower crown on his head. The way he scrunches his nose during the unlikeliest moments. The way he had glowed the first time Kai had kissed him. He presses his hand to Sehun’s stomach again. He could not believe he had wanted to kill this child. He would never forgive himself if he had done it. Kai has defied the auguries, he has defied fate. He is certain he will be punished for that. If not in this birth, then in the next.

He closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against the top of Sehun’s head, and lets the sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for the epilogue~


	26. Chapter 26

“Ethelor!” Firal’s stentorian roar startles both Aanrei and Ethelor as she bursts into the chamber, her eyes still half asleep. “Calm yourselves, it is only I,” the fellow sister says, holding a hand up as an offering of peace. There is an uncontested worry in her eyes and Aanrei rises from the table at which he had been discussing the matters of Spirabiliz with Ethelor. The sun has begun to rise outside, pouring its subtle rays through the cracks of the drapes.

“Has something happened, Sister?” Ethelor demands.

Firal tightens her eyes shut for a beat and draws in a breath. The worry in her expression transforms into a fearful apprehension.

“Why do you seem unrested, Sister?” Aanrei inquires, raising a hand to her shoulder.

“It is the Prince,” Firal mutters, facing Ethelor. “There is… death around him,” she says, her eyes bright as stars.

“Whom do you speak of?” Ethelor asks, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Jongin?”

“No… Kai,” she sighs. “And I also see death for his blood kin.”

Aanrei drops his hand to his side and gawks at her. “But he hasn’t…” he trails off, recalling Kai’s absence today. “He has been to see the Enchanter,” he lets out, horrified suddenly.

“Firal, Sister, are you certain?” Ethelor asks.

“I am certain I saw death around him, but not until a moment that I truly sensed it.”

Aanrei storms out of the chamber at once and sprints toward the younger Prince’s chamber. Jongin jerks upright when Aanrei bangs the doors open and he stares at Aanrei, face full of colour and eyes full of vigour. He has never seen the Prince this… alive. He looks as though all illness has abandoned him.

“Aanrei?” Jongin says, sitting up on the edge of his bed. “May I help you? What has happened?”

Ethelor and Firal join him shortly after as Aanrei gathers his breath. “He is fine,” Aanrei mutters, facing Firal, who seems confused. “Kai…”

Firal’s eyes flit up to Aanrei’s. “His child.”

Without sparing another moment, they bolt to Sehun’s chamber.

“Kai!” Ethelor rasps as they barge into the chamber and all they find is Sehun curling and withering in pain, letting out soft cries with his head resting on Kai’s unmoving chest. Aanrei advances a step, but stops short and swallows when he notices how stiff and blue Kai is. His skin is in the hue of bluish grey. His lips and eyes snapped shut. His arm stiff around Sehun’s trembling body. He glances to Sehun again, gawking at the boy, who is drenched in sweat and is panting hard. He is red from top to toe, as though he is lit in flames. Sehun clenches an arm around his stomach and lets out a whimper of pain.

 “What have you done?” Ethelor exhales, hurrying to the bedside and presses his palm to Kai’s forehead. He closes his eyes for a moment and heaves in a breath. “Farewell, _Alra Hadh_.”

“Help,” Sehun whimpers, sobbing into Kai’s chest.

“Dear one,” Ethelor whispers, taking Sehun’s sweat-bathed face in his hands. Sehun blindly grabs onto Ethelor’s arms and exhales a muffled scream. “Help him, Sister,” Ethelor beseeches Firal, who lowers to her knees and takes Sehun’s hands into hers.

“What is happening?” Aanrei asks, utterly baffled by the situation.

“We must leave. Now,” Firal says in a rush, brushing Sehun’s damp hair out of his forehead. “They will both die if we do not make haste and I cannot help him here. We must return to the Inselberg at once. Naevius and I may only help him there.”

Ethelor lifts Sehun up in his arms without breaking a sweat and hands him to Aanrei, who accepts him and presses his lips to Sehun’s forehead to bless him with momentary comfort. He is in pain. He is in so much pain, that the agony reverberates through Aanrei.

“What is… going on?” Jongin says in a trembling whisper as he enters the chamber.

“He must have returned to Hewklor,” Ethelor murmurs, lowering to one knee at the bedside to honour the dead Prince.

Jongin tilts his head innocently and stares at Kai silently. Then without a forewarning, tears began to flow down his cheeks as he crashes to his knees upon realizing what has happened. “Kai?” he whispers, as though calling his name would wake him up. “No…” he extends a hand to brush his fingers along Kai’s cheek. “Please… wake up,” he breathes out, tears collecting at his chin. “Please… don’t leave… me.”

“He is dying and along with him the child. Kai’s blood within him is destroying him,” Ethelor says, rising back to his feet. “The Enchanter had demanded the life of his child. And he would get it in any way possible. We have no time to spare. You must leave now. Rei, clear the path for our sister. Do not stop until you have reached home. I will stay and take care of this matter. Ride hard.”

Aanrei nods and hurries out the door at once. Firal instantly pursues after him. He wishes he could be mad at Kai for being a fool by choosing to disregard all of their warnings of the Enchanter. But all the Aanrei could do is swallow his tears and hold Sehun close to his chest as he bolts toward the stables.

He sits Sehun before Firal on her horse and lets him lean against her as she wraps him in her warmth and _Hael_ , which glows around them as a protective barrier. He then mounts his own horse and races ahead.


	27. Sequel/Spin-off whatever

Just letting you guys know that my other story King's Lost Prince sort of serves as a sequel/spin-off to the Anathema Series, just set centuries after Anathema. That aside, I will also be writing a collection of short stories about all the important characters in Anathema!


	28. Splintered Petals and Dragovan

In case you guys haven't been informed:

1) New JongKai fic (Warning: very bad angst :/)

→ **[Splintered Petals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11675820)**

2) Really soft/androgyne!Jongin x Male OC (This story is sort of linked to King's Lost Prince, thus to Anathema—but there isn't any Anathema reference in it)

→ **[Dragovan Book One& Two](http://revvee.wixsite.com/hyperionova/d-r-a-g-o-v-a-n) ** (Book Three on the way)


End file.
